So I Married a Dead Guy
by Hippychik
Summary: A fun filled romance in which Sookie comes to grips with her Viking vampire "Hubby." Chapters 1 & 2 uploaded together.
1. Chapter 1

*** These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just playing with them for a spell. No copyright infringement intended.***

**So I married a Dead Guy: A Sookie/ Eric fan fiction story **

**Set inside Dead & Gone. The morning after "the wedding". For storyline purposes, the date is October 29th**** and we will NOT have a fairy war.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"**Sookie. You getting up?" I heard my roommate Amelia Broadway call. "Do you want me to call in for you?"**

**Now why would she ask that? I stretched, yawned and glanced at my clock.**

"**CRAP!" 4:30pm and I had to be at work by 5. I had literally slept the day away. "Sookie?" I heard again. **

"**I'm up. No need to call. I'll be out in a few."**

**I hopped in the shower, washing quickly, when all of a sudden it hit me.**

"**Oh my God, I married Eric last night"! **

**Eric Northman was the vampire sheriff of Area 5 which included my little town of Bon Tompes, Northern Louisiana. He was also 1000 year old, 6 ½ foot, blonde, Viking, sex god warrior who just happened to have the world's best butt and the most sparkling blue eyes I'd ever seen. He was also the most egotistical control freak I'd ever met and he drove me crazy. Sometimes I think he did it solely for his amusement. **

**Through a series of adventures and some misadventures, we had managed to exchange blood three times. I guess three really is a magic number since it had created what the vamps call a blood bond between us. He could feel my emotions and I could feel his. The jury was still out on how I felt about that but apparently it was the ultimate "FANGS OFF" sign for other vampires.**

**To be honest, I hadn't really married Eric. In fact, he'd never proposed. Eric's day man Bobby showed up at my house with a package and instructions that I deliver it to Eric at his bar, Fangtasia later that evening. It turned out that said package contained the ritual knife used to marry the Kings of Mississippi and Arkansas at some fancy vamp gathering in Rhodes. Apparently, vampires had no prejudice against gay marriage. It was the same knife Eric used to cut himself during our final blood exchange and resulting blood bond. This also took place in Rhodes. **

**Rhodes was quite an exciting trip for me and not all in a good way. I inadvertently picked up a small pipe bomb and had to hold it until the bomb squad got there. All while fending off the valiant efforts of Bill, my ex-boyfriend, Quinn, my then boyfriend and Eric my whatever he was, to be my hero. Really, it was more like a "who can save Sookie best" pissing match to me. The grand finale though was other bombs blowing up the hotel. I managed to save myself, Eric and Pam with Eric's help. I also managed to find and rescue several other vampires and humans with the help of Barry, another telepath. Yep, it was quite a day in Sookie's world. But back to the knife..**

**Of course, I respected Eric's privacy and didn't bother to check the package before giving it to him. I wish I had because the presentation made us married by some weird vampire standard. To make things worse, I had no idea what I was doing and Victor, King Felipe DeCastro's Chief Lieutenant, witnessed the whole thing. **

**I didn't know weather to spit nails or chalk it up to Eric being Eric. Well, no time to ponder that thought. I was late. I'd just have to chew Mr. High handed's perfect ass later. Although, knowing Eric, he'd probably enjoy it.**

**I got dressed, threw my hair in a pony tail and headed out the door. Amelia, bless her heart, had a travel mug of coffee waiting for me. No matter what time I woke up, I couldn't fully function before I had my coffee fix. "Thanks Sweetie. I'll see you later" I called as I rushed to my car. "No problem Roomie", she called back "but I'll be staying with Trey tonight. See you tomorrow." **

**That made me smile. I liked Trey and he was good for Amelia. At least he'd managed to stay human. Well technically, Trey was a werewolf but the last human to get involved with Amelia ended up as a cat for several months. I chuckled thinking of my witchy friend's magical blunder.**

**I finished my coffee as I pulled into Merlotte's. It wasn't to busy and Sam was back. He'd had to go to Texas for a few days. The weres and shape shifters had come out and although people here took it ok, his stepfather apparently didn't and Sam's mom had ended up in the hospital.**

**I made my way into Sam's office and dropped my purse off. Sam was sitting behind his desk going over the stack of paperwork that had accumulated in his absence. "How you doing Sam?" I asked. **

"**I'm ok but I don't think my mom will be for a long time. My step dad is divorcing her and citing fraud." **

"**Oh, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" I could see the pain in Sam's eyes but made a point to keep my shields up. I felt it would be beyond tacky to read these private thoughts.**

"**No thanks Sookie. Actually, I'm glad I have my work here. It will take my mind off things. I appreciate you holding down the fort while I was away." Sam strained to smile and I knew he was hurting far more than he let on.**

"**Ok then, I'll be out front." I said as I grabbed a clean apron and headed into the bar.**

**Merlotte's was really dead tonight. Seems folks might not be as accepting as I thought or maybe I was just paranoid. **

**Ever since the vampires came out of the coffin a few years ago, us mere mortals were coming to grips with the fact that we weren't the only intelligent life forms in the universe. Of course it didn't help that up until that time, we'd been the appetizer, entree and dessert on all vampire menus. Thanks to the Japanese, a synthetic blood could now be purchased that satisfied their nutritional needs. Of course, not all vampires chose to drink it. True Blood was what I'd call the TV dinner for vampires. It kept them from killing, mostly, but from what I understood, it tasted horrible.**

**Speaking of the dead, in walked a certain brooding dark haired vampire I had once loved. Bill Compton nodded to me and took a seat in my section. **

"**I'll take the table for you Sook." I looked over to see Holly the other bar maid on duty. "It's really no problem." **

**If I didn't have so many bills and it wasn't so slow, I would have taken her up on the offer. However, I also knew there had to be a reason Bill was here. I also had a pretty good idea that motive's name was Eric Northman.**

"**No thanks Holly. I'm ok". I grabbed the bottle of True Blood O positive I had absentmindedly warmed in the microwave and headed over to the table.**

"**How are you this evening Sookie?" my former lying, cheating, bastard boyfriend asked. But really, I was so not angry anymore.**

"**Fine thanks. What brings you in here tonight Bill?", I asked smiling my crazy Sookie smile as I placed the bottle in front of him. **

"**I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing." **

**What a crock! Bill never just stopped by not even the first time he'd come into Merlotte's. He'd come with a purpose and that was to seduce me and bring me to the now finally dead Queen Sophie Anne. Seems my cousin Hadley had become the Queen's companion and apparently had bragged about my "gift." **

**It really sucks (har har) when you find out your first love was based on a lie. No matter how much Bill tried to apologize and make amends, part of me had been lost forever with his betrayal. **

"**I'm great Bill. Have you talked to Eric lately?" I asked innocently. **

**Bill turned a whiter shade of pale and looked away. There was my answer and it was killing him. "Good", I thought to myself enjoying Bill's pain.**

"**Yes, Eric did call and mention there have been some threats to Fangtasia what with Halloween just a few days away and the recent announcement. He thought maybe Sam might have had some harassment too."**

"**Nope. It's all good here." I smiled even bigger. I knew Eric could care less about Sam. He'd sent Bill to watch over me and I'm sure he'd shared the happy news. I couldn't decide if I was angry at being treated like a helpless child or happy that my Viking had sent protection and managed to stick it to Bill in the process. I went with happily annoyed.**

"**Well, enjoy your blood Bill. I'll be at the bar if you need anything." I turned to go when Bill's cool hand grabbed my arm.**

"**I need YOU Sookie, always." Bill's eyes looked so old and pleading. I sighed in frustration.**

"**Bill, we've been down this road before. It's over. The end. I can only offer you a cordial friendship at best. Please don't make this more difficult." **

**Bill lowered his head and released my arm. "Of course. I'm sorry. I was out of line. It won't happen again."**

"**Thank you." I replied politely and headed back to the bar.**

**The next few hours began ticking by. My friend Tara and her husband JB came in. Tara was 5 months pregnant and starting to show. She also apparently had a mad craving for chicken wings and had demanded JB bring her to Merlotte's immediately. We chatted for a bit. She was getting excited and JB had a proud smile plastered on his face the whole time.**

**Arlene, our former bar maid and my former friend stopped in with her boyfriend and another Fellowship of the Sun member. The FOTS was basically an extreme perversion of a Christian church hell bent on sending vampires to their final death all in the name of Jesus. It made me sick at how they twisted the Christian faith to suite their own bigoted agenda. **

**Sam saw the potential trouble and made a point to tell Arlene and her party that hate would not be tolerated. They got up and left in a huff saying something along the lines that we would all burn in hell for betraying the human race.**

**Just when I was recovering from that fiasco, my brother Jason walked through the door with his buddy Hoyt Thortonberry and his boss Catfish. Thankfully, they took a table in Holly's section. Jason and I were not on speaking terms and he knew better than to start something here.**

**Although I was distracted, I noticed another void in the room. Since I can't read vampire minds, I knew one had come in. I turned and saw Pam, Eric's "child". She was quite striking in a conservative Martha Stewart way. Tonight she wore her long blond hair down. She was dressed in a simple pink blouse and knee length skirt outfit. Both were accented in black and she had on matching black pumps. She looked like a Jackie Kennedy Vampire Barbie. I giggled. Pam sauntered over to me ignoring Bill completely.**

"**Good Evening Sookie" she semi-smiled, fangs only partially distended.**

"**Hi Pam. Slow night at Fangtasia?"**

"**Hardly." Pam stated bluntly. "My master wishes me to deliver an item to you". Pam checked her perfectly pink polished nails as she spoke looking borderline bored.**

"**Oh no Pam." I said instantly. "Not again. If Eric has something for me, let him deliver it himself and explain what is inside before I end up Vampire pregnant!"**

**Pam just stared at me for a moment then resumed her nail examination. "We both know that can't happen." Guess Pam missed my attempt at dark humor. "Victor is still engaging Eric so I was sent in his place. Just take it Sookie." She pushed an envelope towards me.**

"**No Pam. I'll wait until Eric is no longer ****ENGAGED****. Oh wait, that's right. He's not engaged, he's married. To me. How silly of me." I replied, heavy on the sarcasm.**

**Did you ever have something slip out of your mouth at the wrong time? You could have heard a pin drop when I said "he's married to me" and now every set of eyes in Merlotte's were staring at me. Everyone except Bill. It was to much and my shields dropped. All at once I was bombarded with all kinds of thoughts.**

"**Holy Shit! Did she just say married?"**

"**Crazy Stackhouse girl. Guess only a vamp would marry her."**

"**Oh, Sookie, what have you gotten yourself into?" ****That came loud and clear from Tara.**

"**Jesus Sis! What did you go and do that for?"**

"**I hope it makes you happy Sookie. You deserve some happiness." ****I smiled at Hoyt's kind "words" but found I was starting to shake.**

**Sam had caught the news too but saw my distress. He quickly ushered me back to his office leaving Pam standing there now annoyed. Well, as annoyed as Pam could get anyway. I saw her head for Bill's table. Man, could this night get any worse?**

**I had my answer as Sam shut the office door.**

"**What the Hell Sookie?!" Sam practically shouted. "Do you have a death wish? You MARRIED him?!"**

"**Um well, sorta". I said looking down like the kid who gets caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I mean in vampire terms I did but I didn't know what I was doing at the time and now it's done so please stop yelling."**

**I looked up to see Sam staring dumbfounded. "I hope you know what you're doing" he finally said with a sigh. "Look you don't have to go back out there. You go on home."**

"**No really Sam, I'm fine. I'm used to the hateful things people think about me." I put on my bravest smile.**

"**No Sookie. It's not that busy and you don't need any more crap tonight. Just go home and take the next week off too."**

"**Sam I really can't. Halloween is a big night." That was true. Halloween was usually a good night tips wise and I really couldn't miss out on the money.**

"**I'm going to pay you. You stood in for me while I was gone. Think of it as a manager's salary. It will also allow some time for everyone to settle down."**

"**Interesting choice of wordplay Sam," I thought.**

"**Well, I really don't want to take advantage Sam. I can cover my shifts."**

"**Absolutely not." Sam replied. "I insist you take this week off. You're check is right here. Now go, relax and take care of yourself."**

**Reluctantly, I took the check. Looking down, I found it was for more than I made in a month. I glanced back up at Sam whose eyes told me there was no way I was going to argue this point so I graciously thanked him, picked up my purse and walked out the Employee exit.**

**I made my way over to my crappy car, got in, put the key in the ignition, turned it and..nothing.**

"**Oh great," I muttered to myself. "I finally get a vacation and I can't even leave to go enjoy it."**

"**You are on vacation my Lover?" came a very warm very familiar voice.**

**I looked up to see Eric standing next to my window looking particularly sexy in his black leather pants & vest. Must have been on display for the fangbangers tonight. He looked down at me amused.**

"**Hello Honey, " I said with just a tad of smartass. "How was your day?"**

**CHAPTER 2**

**The blue in Eric's eyes twinkled even more as his lips curved slightly up. "Apparently not as exciting as yours, Dear One."**

**In one quick whoosh, I found myself pinned against the side of my car wrapped in Eric's massive arms. He bent his head and placed a cool, soft kiss on my lips. I felt it all the way down to my toes. Calm and happiness was radiating through the bond and I couldn't help but melt.**

"**Come Lover," he whispered as I came up for air. "I'll take you home. We have much to discuss."**

"**But my car," I murmured.**

"**Do not worry. It is taken care of." He took my hand and led me to his "baby", a cherry red corvette. The BLDSCKR vanity plates just screamed Eric. I smiled to myself. Powerful men, even dead ones, loved their sports cars.**

**I glanced over to see Pam and Bill emerge from Merlotte's. Eric spoke very softly to them and I could see Bill was visibly uncomfortable. Pam just smirked and nodded. Before I could blink, Eric was sitting next to me and we were on the road to my house.**

**We drove in comfortable silence, although at an uncomfortable speed. Vampires tend to forget how mortal I am and Eric always seemed to want to break the sound barrier.**

**Before I knew it, we were walking up my back porch steps. I went inside and turned to see Eric in the doorway, looming. I knew I hadn't rescinded his invitation but appreciated his thoughtful gesture.**

"**Please come in Eric." He gave a semi grin and strolled through the door. Automatically, I began heating a True Blood for him. He surprised me by heading to the living room and began building a fire.**

**Watching him work brought back many beautiful memories now so painful to remember. **

**A witch had propositioned Eric wanting his money and his body. He refused and she stripped his memory. I found him running down the Parish road on New Year's Eve half naked and out of his mind. I was elected by Pam to keep him safe while the vampires figured out how to break the curse. Eric and I spent many nights in front of my fire just talking about nothing in particular. That Eric was sweet and kind and had made love to me with such a passion that just the memory still gave me aftershocks. He had offered to give up everything for me but I knew, in the end, I couldn't be that selfish. It would be a fraudulent, thank you word of the day, relationship because it would be a false Eric. When the spell was broken, Eric remembered nothing of our time together and I was left alone to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart. **

**Eric had felt something happened and pried for answers but I only gave him a short summary. Then, two months ago during the vampire coupe which ended ironically at my house, all Eric's memories returned. We had not spoken since. He was Mr. Large and In Charge attending to his new king, ordering around his underlings and enthralling the Fangtasia Fangbangers. I guess I had finally warranted a visit. So nice to see how high I was on his list of priorities. **

**I sighed and slipped into my bathroom. When you hang around vampires, you learn the opportune moments to use the facilities. I washed my face, combed my hair and changed into old sweat pants and a ratty t-shirt. **

"**Just in case The Dark Lord has any ideas", I chuckled to myself. Heck, who was I kidding? I wanted him so badly I could hardy think but we had pressing issues to hash through. **

**Eric was still the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. He moved with a graceful elegance radiating strength and power. His body put Michelangelo's David to shame. I licked my lips absentmindedly and made my way to the living room. **

**I found Eric lounging on Gran's old afghan, naked. He had positioned himself so I would have the best seat in the house, har har. Oh, this was so not fair!**

"**ERIC!", I said indignantly, trying not to get distracted by his perfect butt. "What are you doing?" **

"**I felt your lust through the bond, Dear One so I made myself more comfortable. Although, your choice of attire surprises me. No matter. Rags could never hide your beauty." He leered and his fangs dropped. It was the sexiest damn thing I'd ever seen. Now I know how Eve felt. This was to much temptation.**

"**Get a grip Stackhouse," I thought to myself as my knees began to wobble. I felt a jolt of Eric's lust through the bond like a light electrical current. What kind of vampire voodoo was this? I was fully clothed and soaking wet.**

"**Come Lover, join me," he purred holding his hand out to me revealing his very big, very aroused.. **

"**I believe you called it a Gracious Plenty?" Erik smirked as he arched his eyebrows. **

**Oh yes it was! **

"**Eric," I said sitting down and trying really hard not to drool. "Put your fangs back and your pants on now, please." We have some things to straiten out, remember? Our, what did you call it, pledging?"**

"**We will talk soon. Right now," he said lazily licking my neck and turning me into a great big puddle of goo, "I prefer to get reacquainted with my bonded lover." **

**Game over! **

**I jumped him. I mean, I literally threw myself on his body taking his lips with a hunger I'd never experienced. I felt Eric's surprise and delight as I continued to devour him. **

**Quicker than you can say "Get me naked," my clothes were shredded and Eric was on top of me.**

"**Please Eric," I pleaded, aching with want. "I need you inside of me."**

"**Oh yes," Eric hissed as he filled me and held completely still. We fit together perfectly like the last two puzzle pieces. The sensation took my breath away. He began pumping me full of long, steady strokes while I matched him with my own rhythmic movements.**

"**Look at me Lover." He demanded softly and I happily complied. When we locked eyes, the whole world disappeared. We existed solely to please each other. He placed his thumb at my core and began a gentle but firm massage.**

"**Eric," I panted as I worshiped his body. I was completely incoherent, caught up in the bliss my Viking gave me. "It's so good. Missed you. It's so good. Don't stop. Never. Never. Oh YES!" **

**He picked up his pace as we worked ourselves into a frenzy. I grabbed my favorite piece of his anatomy and tried to push him deeper. I took every last inch and wanted more. **

"**Sookie," Eric grunted ravishing my breasts. He nipped and caressed, licked and sucked bringing me ever closer to the edge. When I thought I might cry out from wanton insanity, Eric's fangs pierced my nipple and I left my body. Eric was right behind me as he came with a primal scream. **

**I've never heard of an out of body orgasm, but I'm positive that's exactly what I had. **

**I could hear Eric speaking his beautiful ancient language as I drifted back down from on high. We lay joined for a few moments as I held him close, caressing his back. Eric languidly licked my wound and it healed instantly. **

**I didn't want to let go but I was under a very large vampire and needed to breath. Eric rolled to the side but left one arm and leg still draped across my body.**

"**Such enthusiasm, my Lover. You were magnificent!"**

"**You weren't so bad yourself Sweet Cheeks," I teased as I gave his backside a pinch. "Thank you for starting my vacation with a bang." I wiggled my eyebrows and smiled. **

**Eric's chest rumbled with laughter. "My pleasure," he smirked. **

**I sat up and took a sip of tea. "Can I ask you something?"**

"**Anything Dear One," he said gripping my gaze.**

"**So what does this whole pledging thing mean anyway? Am I invisibly stamped Property of Eric Northman? Should I change my tax status to married filing separately?" I needed answers but I wanted to keep the mood light. **

"**No lover," Eric chuckled. "Can you keep your hands off me so I may explain?" he chided.**

"**I think I can restrain myself," I giggled.**

"**Very well," he said and his mood became instantly serious.**

"**The pledging was done for your safety. Felipe and Victor know of your gift. That makes you a very valuable asset."**

"**Asset?," I interrupted. I'm not a library book Eric. Y'all can't just check me out when needed. Besides, Felipe promised me his protection."**

"**Felipe did promise and you are nobody's possession Sookie," Eric said firmly. "But I question his motives. Have you considered he means to protect you in his Las Vegas Headquarters." **

"**He can do that?" I shuttered at that horrifying possibility. **

"**By bonding and pledging yourself to me," Eric continued, "No one can take you without the approval of The Council and the Ancient Pythoness. That has never happened in my entire existence. It is strictly forbidden to interfere with our connection."**

**Whoa, I hadn't seen that coming. Eric really was two steps ahead. This was how he'd survived 1000 years. I chose my next words carefully.**

"**I appreciate your protecting me and I am touched," I said taking his cool hand in mine. "I just wish you would have discussed it with me beforehand. I feel powerless, like I have no say in my own life."**

"**I regret I was unable to brief you Lover," he responded sincerely. I felt the bond twinge with pain and regret. **

"**Victor has been at Fangtasia scrutinizing my finances. Felipe is King and as such, must be paid a monthly tribute. Victor has finally determined my share. I wrote a check for twice the amount to assure the king of my loyalty."**

"**Does Felipe have your loyalty Eric?" I asked skeptically.**

"**If you are wondering if I am planning my own takeover, the answer is no," He stated very directly. "I am perfectly content with Area 5. My only concern is for my underlings. I do not want any more vampires lost."**

**As I pondered that thought, the mood lightened. **

"**Would you like a shower?" Eric asked, calm, tempting and effectively changing the subject. I knew it was best to not push him when it came to the whys of vampire politics. Frankly, as long as I wasn't getting beat up, staked or drained, I would rather not know.**

"**A shower sounds heavenly," I mewed and winked.**

**Eric laughed and rose, easily lifting me too. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he laid a very cool but firm grip on my backside. He carried me to the bathroom, hunger in his eyes. **

"**I have wanted to relive this memory for quite some time lover," Eric whispered as he placed me gently under the warm spray.**

"**So have I," I purred as I slid down his body. "Many Times!" Our bond hummed lust, want and need. I kneeled before his glorious manhood and looked up into those intoxicating blue eyes.**

"**Watch me Eric," I said seductively as I took him into my mouth and proceeded to torture him in a most gratifying way. **

**I brought him to the brink several times but backed off to prolong his pleasure. I never broke our gaze and the intimacy was intoxicating. My movements became more urgent and I grabbed his most perfect asset. Eric gasped, which for him is unusual cause he's dead. His body convulsed as he shouted something in his native tongue exploding into my mouth. I gobbled up every last drop like the lone survivor of a sexual famine.**

**Suddenly, I was in Eric's embrace. He kissed me deeply and I tingled all over.**

"**You are quite the little minx tonight Lover," he teased. "I shall have to keep up."**

**His gaze seared me as he slowly explored my flesh. He nipped my earlobes, licked my shoulders and caressed my breasts in between reverent kisses. Every cell in my body cried out for his touch. He reached my core and smiled hungrily.**

**Eric should have a master's degree in cunnilingus. He took complete control of my body and I found myself in sweet agony. His tongue defied the laws of physics. His long cool fingers played me like a fine tuned guitar. I writhed and moaned in absolute submission.**

"**Come for me lover" Eric growled, his eyes melting me as he bit my groin.**

**I shrieked in complete bliss. I saw stars, fireworks and every color found in a big Crayola box. Heat radiated through me.**

"**Get up here now!" I demanded, not recognizing my voice. **

**Eric moved at vampire speed and his massive member impaled me. My heart skipped a beat. He crushed me against the shower wall with quick demanding thrusts. The feeling was so intense, I nearly lost consciousness. I felt Eric sink into my neck and we cried out in a simultaneous release. **

**My body quivered and I couldn't move. A cool sensation not of my Viking began to awaken me. We had used all the hot water. **

**Eric steadied me on the bathroom rug and tenderly dried my shaking body. **

"**You need rest, Dear One and I would like to snuggle" he smiled. I didn't object as he lifted my sated body and placed me gently in my bed. **

"**Thank you," I sighed completely relaxed as his enormous frame enveloped me. He kissed my forehead softly and hummed a long forgotten melody as I drifted into oblivion.**

**My peace evaporated as my eyes jolted open revealing dark, cold isolation. Frantically, I reached out, searching for Eric. I began to panic. Where was he? Where was I? Was this evening only a dream and what was this horrible place? Tears stung my eyes as I tried to find a way out.**

**Slowly, a tiny beam of light began to pierce the darkness. Instinctively, I ran towards it. I stopped short as I saw my parents, Gran and cousin Hadley emerge. They smiled, turned and disappeared in the light. **

"**Wait!" I cried out, but they were gone. **

**I felt myself being pulled back into that horrible pit of despair. I tried to run, but something grabbed me. I tripped and fell smacking my skull against the cold, damp floor. I turned and met my hell. Uncle Bartlett, Felipe and Debbie Pelt leered at me with bloody, menacing eyes. My own personal Axis of Evil. They held me down as their claw like hands gouged my flesh. Fear paralyzed me and I prayed for a miracle. **

**I looked up to find Eric bathed in that beautiful light. "Help me," I squeaked. **

**He held out his hand but I couldn't reach and I watched in horror as he started to fade. "Don't go," I sobbed as he vanished. There was no hope left and I sank into the darkness, defeated.**

"**Eric, don't leave me!" I screamed as I shot up in bed. I was back in my room, alone. I wailed and thrashed completely disoriented. A river of tears flowed heavily as heartache and sorrow consumed me.**

**Instantly, I was cradled in Eric's arms. "Do not fear lover," he soothed. "I am here. All is well." I felt him send warmth, calm and protection as I slowly regained my sanity. **

**He lifted my chin and met my bloodshot eyes. "What has distressed you so?" **

"**I had this horrible dream you left me, in the dark, alone," I stuttered. I woke up and you were gone and I thought"..**

"**I am sorry I was not here when you rose," he said holding me tighter. "I had some business to conduct and didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful," He said, kissing away the remnants of my tears. I took a deep breath and prayed for strength. **

"**I have never known what I feel for you and that includes my relationship with Bill." I said baring my still broken heart. "When you regained your memories but lost ours, it just about killed me."**

"**Forgive me Lover, I underestimated your pain," He remarked intently. Through the bond, I felt his sorrow and guilt mixed with tenderness.**

"**There is nothing to forgive Eric. It wasn't your fault," I said resting my head on his chest. "It's just; you are here now, but you have to leave and I don't know how long it will be til I see you again. Also, I can't help wondering why you came back." **

"**Did I ever explain the nature of my curse?" Eric asked quietly as he stroked my hair.**

"**No, you never got around to it," I replied closing my eyes.**

**Tenderly, he placed my face between his mammoth hands forcing me to meet his gaze. "I was forced to seek my heart's desire but would never know that I had found it."**

**Well, this was an interesting twist. I feared the next question but figured all bets were off.**

"**Have you found your heart's desire?" I asked meekly, dreading the answer.**

**Eric responded with a deep, soft kiss. "I believe I have Lover," he smiled. "The real question is, have you?" **

**I avoided the minefield of emotions for just a moment. "But Eric, why me?"**

"**Your taste is delectable, Dearest" he said, his voice laced with hunger.**

"**Yeah, yeah," I smirked, "Nothing like part fairy blood to give you your fix."**

"**I wasn't speaking of your blood," he leered, licking his fangs.**

"**Stop that!" I giggled playfully swatting his arm. "I'm serious Eric. I'm a nobody. Just some, crazy telepathic bar maid living in Hickville, Louisiana. And, I'm human. But you; you are so old and wise and powerful.."**

"**I do not like my bonded speaking so poorly of herself," Eric interjected as he placed a finger over my lips. "You captivated me the moment you walked into my bar and have never ceased to amaze me. You are brave both in matters of war and the heart. You are strong, beautiful and your scent is intoxicating . You are able to see things from a different perspective and have risked your life, repeatedly, to save me and my kind as well as witches, weres and humans. Plus," and here he smirked, "you don't take any of my shit. How could I not love you? And, as such, How could I ever leave?" **

**The magnitude of his revelation stunned me. I felt it all, joy, love, warmth and reverence. It touched me so profoundly that I began leaking again. **

"**Oh, Eric," I wept. "I've loved you for so long and I never thought you would ever."**

**His lips effectively silenced me.**

"**That is my error Lover," he whispered. "I have survived among the dead so long, I forgot what it means to live. It is I who is unworthy of you."**

"**Ok, so it's a draw," I remarked and I straddled his lap. "Now shut up and love me you big Viking."**

"**With pleasure," he smiled as he lowered me onto his gracious plenty.**

**We rocked together, each murmuring words of reverence. I could feel the bond expand and envelope us. The love became sweet caresses and I lost myself in the moment. **

"**Take my blood Lover," Eric asked and I stopped mid stroke.**

"**But why? I am a little sore but I assure you this does not hurt." I purred leaning in and kissing him again.**

"**I want to give myself to you Sookie," he responded. "Vampires by nature are selfish creatures. We take and take and take," he said as he covered me with kisses. "The last person to have my blood was Pam but it was not love. Do not fear, I will not allow you to drink to much."**

**His words left me speechless though my heart soared again. How could I refuse?**

"**Of course Eric," I sighed and began moving. **

**I channeled Deborah Winger from that movie Urban Cowboy, riding my Viking slowly and seductively. I felt Eric's thumb meet my nub and lost all control. I rode him hard and fast as he met me with equally urgent thrusts from below. He pierced his wrist and held it to my mouth. I drew his life force into me as he latched himself onto my breast. My body seized as we came in a moment of unbridled ecstasy. My body was a quivering bowl of Jell-O and I had never felt more loved. **

"**Min skon alskaren," Eric whispered.**

"**I love hearing you speak your language," I lamented. "I just wish I knew what it meant."**

"**I called you my beautiful lover," he smiled and my cheeks blushed. I left the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom.**

"**Another shower so soon Lover?" he asked with a devilish twinkle in his eye.**

"**Don't get any ideas Big Guy," I teased. "I can barely walk as it is. I just need to freshen up."**

"**Of course," Eric chuckled, "I wouldn't want to permanently damage you. Take your time."**

**I took care of my needs and sauntered back to bed. Eric had gone into downtime but reanimated as I approached. **

"**So where do we go from here?" I asked draping my body over his.**

"**You are mine," he stated. "No other will have you." I frowned a bit and he amended. "It would please me if you would not share your bed or blood with anyone but me."**

"**I'm not some two-timing hussy, Eric. I only want you. But if I am yours, than you are mine too. That means no more fangbangers."**

**Eric's steely eyes gripped me again. "Lover, I have not touched or tasted anyone else since our bonding. I am very old and do not require much blood. As such, I will feed only from you."**

**I was shocked! Mr. Sex-on-a-stick had been celibate for months.**

"**It appears I have rendered you speechless, Dear One," he chided.**

"**I just never expected that. I mean you're YOU."**

**Eric roared with laughter. "Credit me with some self control, Lover."**

"**I definitely do now. Gold star for Mr. Northman."**

"**And what do I get as my reward?" he asked arching his brow.**

"**I'll have to think of something extra special," I smiled as I yawned. "But now, I think I just need to sleep."**

"**Yes," he agreed, "it is late." He wrapped me in his arms and nuzzled my neck.**

"**Will you stay Eric?" I asked with slight trepidation. "I mean in the hidey hole?"**

"**If it pleases you, then yes I will. Now rest yourself Lover."**

**It had been a very long, very crazy and truly amazing night. "I love you Viking," I murmured as I drifted.**

"**And I you, Min Skon Alskaren."**


	2. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the kind reviews. I hope my work continues to entertain.**

***Again. Not my creations. Just having fun.***

**Chapter 3**

**I awoke the next morning with a smile my face and an extra pep in my step. I felt like I'd run the Boston Marathon of sex. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and my Viking lay just mere feet away. Even though he was dead asleep, literally, I could feel Eric's presence and it comforted me. **

**I went to the kitchen for my morning mojo and found a note with what looked like an invitation strategically leaning against the coffeemaker. I recognized Eric's penmanship instantly.**

**Min Skon Alskaren,**

**I enjoyed our evening immensely. You are more exquisite than I remembered.**

**Until tonight, **

**E.**

**I caught my breath as his words caressed me.**

**P.S. Hand delivered as per your request..**

"**That Pam," I giggled knowing she must have filled him in on my little outburst. I picked up the invitation. It was plain grey with a black border and Dracula, in full hiss, dead center. The writing was blood red with black outlining. **

**Miss Sookie Stackhouse,**

**You are cordially invited to Fangtasia's Dead Man's Party**

**October 31****st**

**Dusk to Dawn**

**Dress accordingly**

**You will come, Lover**

**E.**

**His innuendo gave me a jolt of lust as graphic images filled my head. Warmth spread throughout my body as I felt every touch, every kiss, every thrust all over again. I was so lost in thought, I didn't hear the faint pop and the appearance of my Fairy Godmother, Claudine.**

"**Whatcha got there cousin?" she asked, hovering over my shoulder.**

"**JESUS CHRIST, SHEPARD OF JUDEA!" I shrieked, grasping my heart. "You scared the fire out of me. What are you doing here?" **

**Claudine smiled happily. "I sense you need help."**

**Suddenly, Amelia ran through the door. "Sookie, you ok? I heard you scream." **

"**She is flushed and breathing erratically," Claudine said coyly.**

"**Well that explains Tall, Blonde and Dead's car." Amelia smirked as she strolled over to the table and sat down. **

**I rolled my eyes and poured my coffee. "Cut it out y'all," I pleaded as I made my way to sit. "let me get a few sips before the games begin."**

**We giggled and I was just about to share my big news when I heard a rumble. I looked out the window to see Jason's truck coming up the drive.**

"**Why is he here?" Amelia asked.**

**I knew exactly why Jason was invading my home and it wasn't going to be pretty. I opened the door as he bounded in and proceeded to open his big fat mouth.**

"**Look, I know you're not speaking to me Sookie. But, damn it, I'm your brother. You should have told me."**

**I sighed, exasperated (word of the day). "It just happened Jason."**

"**What just happened?" Amelia asked. "What's up Sook? What'd I miss?"**

"**She married that vamp," Jason snapped.**

**Well there went my announcement. And I really would have liked to tell Claudine and Amelia MYSELF!**

"**Jason! I'm not married." I gritted my teeth trying to stay calm.**

"**But you said last night.."**

"**It's called sarcasm Jason. Look it up."**

"**Wait, I'm confused," Amelia cut in.**

"**Eric and I are pledged."**

**Claudine's eyes widened and her smile grew brighter. "This is wonderful news cousin. Why haven't you told us?"**

"**Well it just happened two nights ago and I would have if we weren't so rudely interrupted." I glared at Jason.**

"**Pledged?" Amelia asked inquisitively.**

"**It's a vampire version of marriage," I explained. "But it's not legal or anything. As far as the State of Louisiana is concerned, I'm still Miss Sookie Stackhouse."**

**Amelia beamed giving me a huge hug. Her thoughts confirmed she was genuinely happy for me. "Whatever you call it, I think it's great. Good for you Roomy."**

"**Well I don't think it's great," Jason spat. "It's unnatural. It's not right. HE'S DEAD! You gotta get a divorce or annulment or something. I forbid this."**

**I couldn't take it any more. I literally blew my stack.**

"**Who do you think you are Jason Stackhouse!" I hissed, shaking with rage. "You FORBID it? This is MY life! You can't just barge in here and order me around! Alright, so I married a dead guy. BIG DEAL! If Eric were to propose, I'd legally marry him in a heartbeat. He is way better than your tramp of a wife. And spare me your fake concern. Eric is wise and strong and beautiful and he has done more for me in the past two years than you have in your entire pathetic, narcissistic life. Now get out of my house."**

"**Fine! Be that way Sis," Jason snapped as he stomped back out onto the porch. "But don't come crying to me when you end up drained or turned. From what I heard, he's the biggest vampwhore in Shreveport. He loves those fangbangers. But I guess YOU already knew that."**

"**FUCK YOU JASON!" I screamed and slammed the door so hard, the frame cracked. Oops! I'd forgotten my enhanced strength, courtesy of a Mr. Eric Northman. **

**I heard gravel flying as Jason spun out and drove away. Although I was furious, I was still glad the BLDSKR was parked out back. I don't think I could have saved Jason if he had damaged Eric's baby. I didn't wish him bodily harm even if he did deserve it.**

"**Vampires do not divorce," Claudine said, out of nowhere. **

**My head snapped to attention. "Pardon?" I asked, still reeling from my confrontation and totally caught off guard.**

**Claudine spoke as if she were giving the weather report. "Divorce. It is not their way. Vampires are such selfish, fickle creatures and Pledgings are very rare. When vampires pledge themselves to another, it lasts until death. It is said the loss is so painful, the vampire left behind almost always meets the sun." **

**You could have knocked me over with a feather. Amelia looked stunned too. I steadied my self and sat down next to her. **

**I felt like I was in a Twilight Zone episode. "I didn't know. He didn't tell me." I started to weep.**

"**Do not cry Cousin," Claudine said, gently squeezing my hand. "This is a blessing. You will never need to question his motives. There is no other agenda. This is how much he loves you."**

**My heart swelled. She was right. Somewhere deep inside, I had still feared a "Bill part 2" except with Eric as the leading man err vamp. Now, I could let all of that pain and hurt go. It was freeing, calm, warm and I smiled as I dried my tears. I felt a million times lighter.**

"**Thank you Claudine," I said, wrapping her in a big hug.**

"**That's what Fairy Godmother's are for," Claudine smiled triumphantly. **

"**Trey and I are going to the Dead Man's Party," Amelia said changing the subject as she held up my invitation. "As Bonny and Clyde." She smiled. **

"**Oh, yes," I stammered. "I was going to talk to you about this. I just got the invite today and I could use your help."**

"**How can we be of assistance?" Claudine asked.**

"**I need a costume. I'm at a loss and I don't want to disappoint Eric."**

"**Girl, you could wear a paper bag and Eric wouldn't care," Amelia teased. **

"**I have no idea what you're talking about," I cracked. "What I mean is I don't want to wear something ordinary, cliché or offensive. I've never been to a vampire Halloween Party and it IS Eric's bar. I just want to make him proud."**

**Amelia snorted. "Unless you wrap yourself in garlic infused silver, I think you'll be fine." We all got a good laugh then quietly pondered my dilemma.**

"**Marilyn Monroe," Amelia suggested, but that had been done to death. I thought Dolly Parton but we didn't have the time to put together one of her outfits. Besides, there is only one Dolly. **

"**Wait a minute. I have the perfect thing, Sookie," Claudine said excitedly.**

**Amelia and I turned and looked at her like she had an extra head.**

"**Claudine," I said skeptically. "You're a Fairy. You don't celebrate Halloween. How would you have a costume?"**

"**No time to explain," Claudine chirped. "Trust me. He'll love it. See you here tomorrow Cousin," she sang as she popped out. I never did get used to that. **

**Amelia immediately turned to me with a devious grin. "I WANT DETAILS!"**

**I immediately turned eight shades of red. **

"**A lady doesn't kiss and tell," I grinned innocently then looked at her. "But it was wonderful!" We joined hands and did a screaming girly jump. I felt like I was in 10****th**** grade.**

"**Oh and that reminds me, do you have any stripper shoes I could borrow?" Amelia was a freak and I knew I wouldn't offend her.**

"**Why do you ask?" She smirked**

"**I promised Eric, something. I just need them." Nope. No details here. Move along.**

"**As a matter of fact," she said slyly. "I have the perfect pair." Amelia ran upstairs and was back in a jiffy carrying a pink shoebox. "Here, take these." **

**I lifted the lid and pulled out a pair of clear, platform "F" me pumps. Rhinestones spelled "Sexy Bitch" across the tops. They were perfect!**

"**You are the best Roomy! Thank you so much,' I beamed.**

"**My pleasure. Or in this case, yours," she teased. "I guess this means I have to spend the night with Trey again." She winked.**

"**If you wouldn't mind." **

"**Of course I don't mind! You are technically on your Honeymoon and this is your house. Besides, Trey will be dropping off your car today. I'll ride back with him."**

**We spent the rest of the morning cleaning the house and discussing the party. We had a blast speculating what Eric and Pam would where. Fall hadn't completely taken over so after lunch, we went out to get some sun. **

**Trey showed up around four and my car was purring like a kitten. I went to pay but he declined saying Eric had already taken care of it. Why was I not surprised? **

**As soon as they were gone, I jumped in the shower. Eric would be up soon and I wanted to be ready. I was so nervous. I'd never been around Eric when he rose. I didn't know what to expect and it thrilled me. **

**I opened the closet and stood in the doorway, spread eagle. I was completely naked except for those wicked shoes. My body tingled with anticipation as I felt more and more lust. I was so turned on, I prayed I wouldn't drip on the floor.**

**Slowly the hidey hole creaked open and I met Eric's piercing blue eyes.**

"**Good Evening Mr. Northman. Care for a bite?" **


	3. Chapter 4

_*As always, The it's Charlaine's world. I'm just playing in it.*_

_Chapter 4_

_A primal growl came from the darkness as Eric's fang's distended much longer than I'm used to. If he wasn't my bonded lover, the leer he gave would have been terrifying. Instead, I felt another shot of want and need ripple through my body. I held his hungry gaze._

"_What are you waiting for?" I asked seductively as I caressed my body. "Go on. Take what is yours."_

_I was on my back, in a great blonde blur, and Eric was balls deep inside me. He took me fast and hard. My limbs flailed as he pumped faster and faster switching between human and vampire speed. It felt like being ravaged by the Tasmanian Devil, but in a VERY good way. I latched my legs around my Viking tornado as I came with a violent scream. The bond tinged with panic and concern and Eric slowed down. He must have thought he'd hurt me._

"_Don't stop!" I panted, my voice laced with desire. "Keep fucking me."_

_Eric hissed, grabbed my ankles and spread my legs farther apart pushing them over my head. He slammed himself over and over deep inside me and in between furious thrusts, he licked the back of my calves._

"_That's it," I breathed in a sultry tone. "Claim me. All of me. I am yours."_

_I then began hollering a stream of obscenities that would make a sailor blush. Eric dropped my legs, pulled me into a sitting position and plunged his fangs deep into my shoulder. I came in an exquisite moment of pleasure and pain. Eric released his fangs, shouted what could only be described as a warrior's cry and I felt his climax._

_My body was still twitching as he extricated himself from my core and I groaned in protest. His long, strong arms encased me in a cool embrace and my breathing slowed to normal._

"_I hope I did not hurt you Lover," Eric said, concern in his eyes. "Your beauty overwhelmed me. I could hardly control myself."_

"_Are you kidding? That was AMAZING!" I smiled and hugged him._

"_Mmmmm, you smell of fairy," he remarked as he healed my shoulder and sniffed my hair. "No wonder I was drunk with lust. Who has been here and where did you get those shoes?" He lifted his eyebrows in a sexy stare._

"_My cousin Claudine was here earlier and Amelia lent me the shoes."_

"_I must thank the witch," Eric said as he pulled us both off the floor and we shuffled into the kitchen. I warmed a True Blood for him while I made myself a PB & J. We sat at the table like any other old married couple. I hadn't noticed we were still naked. I guess Eric's lack of modesty was rubbing off on me._

_What did your cousin want?" Eric asked between sips._

_I drank some milk and wiped my mouth. "She just popped in, saying she sensed I needed her."_

"_Did you? Were you in trouble?"_

_I blushed remembering how Claudine had found me. _

"_I didn't need her at the time but she turned out to be a great help."_

_Eric finished his blood and pulled me onto his lap. He softly stroked my arm and back. "And how did she help, Lover?"_

"_Well, supposedly she has the perfect costume for your party. Don't ask because I don't know myself. I guess we'll both be surprised tomorrow."_

_Eric frowned. "I do not trust fairies."_

"_She's my Fairy Godmother, Eric. It's in the job description. She won't do anything to embarrass or hurt me."_

_I thought about how to approach the next topic. Eric must have sensed my unease._

"_If you are so positive, why do you fret Dear One?"_

_I sighed and decided to just get it over with. _

"_Claudine also elaborated on what it means to be pledged," I said softly, holding back the tears. I looked up into his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Eric looked away, realizing he'd been busted. He sat perfectly still. I thought he had gone into downtime when he finally spoke. _

"_What's done is done. There is no need to question the whys." There was a hint of pain in his voice._

"_Bullshit!" I called. "You know damn well I would never have agreed to this if I had known what would become of you. Eric, I'm human. Compared to you, my life will be just a blip in the screen. I hate feeling like I'm your own personal Dr. Kavorkian."_

"_It is my fate," he answered directly. "I chose it willingly. Besides there are other factors to consider."_

"_You know I don't want to be a vampire," I cut in adamantly._

"_I am aware of your wishes. I give you my word. I will never turn you and I will stake any other who tries." Eric held my hand and kissed it._

"_I trust you to keep your promise Eric," I said meeting his eyes. "But what are these other factors?"_

"_Sookie, you are part Fae. Fairies live long lives."_

"_But I'm only a quarter fairy. My Aunt Linda was half fae and she died of cancer." _

"_She did not have access to my blood," Eric said resolutely. "Between your DNA and my blood, you could easily live 150 years or more."_

_I hadn't thought of that. Eric let me absorb this new twist. I took a deep cleansing breath._

"_Eric, weather we have 50 or 150 years, I want you to promise me upon my death, you will not meet the sun."_

"_I can not do that Sookie."_

"_But Eric."_

_He silenced me by placing his lips on mine._

"_I do not think you are fully informed, Dear One," he said gently. "I believe that by meeting the sun, I will be with you forever. You call it Heaven."_

"_But Eric," I reasoned. "I learned early on, the greatest sin is suicide. That's a one way ticket to Hell." I looked into his ancient blue eyes and pleaded with mine. _

"_Existing without you would be worse," he said softly and turned away. "Even if we are not reunited, I have grown weary of this world. So much death. So much deceit. So many plots." _

_I held very still, absorbing it all. I noticed for the first time since I'd met him, Eric looked old. What could I do? He was my Viking and he had made up his mind. I knew arguing would be wasted energy. _

_I turned his head and kissed him softly. I filled the bond with love, respect and acceptance. He returned my affection and the tension began to lift._

"_Why don't we just enjoy the time we have," I smiled up at him._

"_Indeed," Eric replied and then smirked. "I was just thinking of having dessert."_

_I lowered my voice and whispered huskily. "Would you like the house special?"_

"_Oh yes," he said, licking his lips._

_He sat me on the table and disappeared between my legs._

_*I know this was a short chapter. The next one should make up for it. Thank you all who review. I enjoy knowing other's are entertained by my imagination. _

_Peace & Love, Hippychik_


	4. Chapter 5

***Not my creations. Just having fun.***

**Chapter 5**

**After Eric and I finished "dessert," we decided to spend some time on my front porch. Although it was nearly November, the air was comfortably cool and crisp. I decided to let the whole Eric meeting the sun issue drop. I silently prayed that since Eric was already dead, he would qualify for some theological loophole. At any rate, I wasn't going to waste one moment. He was here, he loved me and that was all that mattered. Even if he had been human, there were never any guarantees.**

**When we reached the front door, Eric noticed the very large crack in the frame.**

"**What happened here Lover?" he asked. His voice was alarmed and concern flared in his eyes.**

"**Oh, that," I blurted, looking down at my feet a bit embarrassed. "My brother stopped by today and was being a butthead."**

**Eric's eyebrows went up in puzzled amusement.**

"**He was badmouthing you and me and I lost my temper. I forgot my newfound strength and slammed the door a bit to hard."**

**I could feel the bond swell with pride and love as Eric took me into his arms and landed another toe curling kiss. My leg actually bent, like the heroine in one of those old black and white movies.**

"**Remind me never to be a butthead," he teased, his blue eyes dancing.**

"**You're being one right now," I shot back, smirking.**

"**Then I should quickly exit, lest you slam this door again. I fear it could not withstand another blow."**

**I playfully slapped his arm. "Keep it up wise guy, and I'll rescind your invitation."**

**He laughed as we made our way to the porch swing. Eric had grabbed a large blanket and he wrapped us in a comfortable cocoon. We rocked for a bit enjoying the silence. The sky was crystal clear and Eric pointed out different constellations. He said he felt close to the stars since like him, they were a constant in an ever changing world. I moved to his lap and we necked for a bit like love struck teenagers. The unexpected shrill of Eric's cell ended our peaceful interlude. **

"**Stay right here Lover," he whispered as he tucked me back into the blanket. "I will be but a moment."**

**I sighed and closed my eyes. I was blissfully happy, completely relaxed and totally unaware that someone had made their way onto my property.**

"**Good Evening Sookie," a dark voice spoke. **

**My eyes flew open to find Bill lingering at the porch steps. I instinctively pulled the blanket tighter. I had no clue what he wanted and the fact that I was half naked made his unexpected visit extremely uncomfortable. Eric must have sensed my panic because before I could speak, he had reappeared and placed himself squarely between myself and Bill.**

"**What do you want Compton?" my glorious, bad ass Viking demanded. I could feel the bond brimming protection and anger. **

"**I only stopped by to check on her Sheriff," Bill said defensively.**

"**Was my car not enough a clue?" Eric responded, fists clenched and fangs down. He looked magnificent and did I mention he was still naked? I had an excellent rear view and for a brief moment, I almost reached out and touched someone. Instead, I joined Eric and his arm immediately encased me. **

"**Bill," I said calmly. "You see I am fine. I am more than fine. I am happy, happier than I have been in a long time. Now I would appreciate it if you would take yourself back across the cemetery. I'd like to enjoy the rest of the evening with my boyfriend."**

"**He will never love you the way you deserve."**

**I could feel Eric's body tighten as if to pounce. I did not want this ending in a violent confrontation so I filled the bond with love and adoration. **

"**My relationship with Eric is none of your business. He is your sheriff and I think you should show more respect. Now I ask you again, please leave." **

"**But I only.." **

"**The lady has made a request Bill," Eric interjected. "Do not make me give you a direct order."**

**Bills head dropped, defeated. I almost felt sorry for him. He gave me a long sad look and without another word, disappeared into the woods.**

**Immediately, I was swept up into Eric's arms. He planted another earth shattering kiss as he kicked the front door open and carried me back to bed. I knew he was "marking his territory" but I didn't care. I wanted him too.**

**He unwrapped my body and hovered above me as his lips caressed mine. I wrapped my arms around his massive frame, giving back the pleasure I received. Our tongues danced as he sheathed himself inside me and our lovemaking began. **

**Eric's pace was slow and deliberate. Each thrust radiated throughout my entire body. My hands slid over his arms and torso landing squarely on his perfect ass. Eric lifted himself and began suckling my breasts as he ground into my core. My body was on fire and I begged him not to stop. He increased his tempo and we came together in a glorious moment of perfection.**

"**MINE!" he stated as he twitched inside me.**

"**MINE!" I responded, giving that gorgeous butt an extra squeeze.**

**We lay entwined and I silently thanked the man upstairs for sending this beautiful being into my life. I looked into Eric's eyes and found them brimming with love.**

"**Your loyalty tonight touched me, my Lover," he said as he relaxed against my pillow.**

"**Loyalty, schmoyalty," I smirked. "I just didn't feel like watching you use Bill's legs to kick his ass."**

**Eric couldn't suppress his laughter. "You have quite an imagination, Dear One. I do not think his punishment would have been so severe. However," he amended, "if he continues these unwanted advances, there will be consequences."**

"**You won't kill him will you?" I asked earnestly. I knew Eric had that power and although I was no longer Bill's greatest fan, I didn't wish him final death.**

"**I will try to avoid it, but you must understand, if I allow his behavior to persist, I may be perceived as a weak and ineffective sheriff. I can not allow that as it would jeopardize both our lives."**

**I shivered at that prospect.**

"**I know you'll do what's best for us Eric," I resigned. "Just spare me the gory details if it gets ugly."**

**Eric smiled and kissed me again. I never tired of Eric's kissing. He was just so darn good at it. I would have continued all night but unfortunately, Eric had other plans.**

"**I must return to Shreveport," he said as I took a breath. "There are many last minute party issues and Pam requires my aid."**

"**So that's who was on the phone," I surmised to myself, silently cursing Pam. I knew as Fangtasia's co-owner, Eric had responsibilities and Halloween was like their New Years Eve. Still, I couldn't help feeling a bit sad.**

"**Your door will be replaced tomorrow," he continued as he rose and began to dress. I noticed he took an extra bit of time to pull up his pants. **

"**I contacted your Pack master friend. His crew should arrive before noon. Also, they will be taking measurements both of the house perimeter and your hidey hole closet."**

"**Why will they do that Sweetie?" I asked surprised.**

"**Compton dug that hole for his comfort. I am quite a bit larger," he smirked. "I am expanding it to accommodate my needs."**

**Well color me purple, my Viking was making himself at home and I loved it.**

"**Of course, Eric, do whatever is necessary. How long do you think they will take?"**

"**A few days, four or five tops," he said as he strode towards me and enveloped me in those powerful arms.**

"**I was thinking that since you are on vacation, you would be more comfortable staying with me."**

**My head jerked up.**

"**Are you inviting me to your house?" I asked, thrilled.**

"**Does it surprise you, Lover?" he smiled.**

**Actually, it did. I had known Eric for two years and he had never spoke of his house. Vampires keep their resting places hidden for obvious reasons.**

"**Um, yes. I guess I am. I never expected to be invited to your Fortress of Solitude."**

**Eric stared at me blankly.**

"**You know, Superman, famous comic book, TV and movie series." Jason and I had grown up watching all the Superman movies. He'd pretend to be Superman and I, naturally, would be Lois Lane. Superman was also my first little girl crush but I decided to keep that thought to myself.**

"**I do not know this Superman," Eric said puzzled. "Does this mean you will join me?"**

"**Yes! Yes! And Yes!" I said happily placing kisses on Eric's broad chest.**

"**Then I will see you at Fangtasia tomorrow night. One more thing," Eric said soberly. "I request you rescind Compton's invitation. I do not want any more unexpected visits in my absence." **

**I happily obliged as I walked him to the door. Eric gave me one more long, lingering kiss before he left. As I watched him drive away, I felt a pang of loneliness followed by a swirl of comfort and love. I knew it was our bond and I smiled. Tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough. **

*** Thank you again for all the reviews. See you at The Dead Man's Party.***


	5. Chapter 6

***This is a long one. I hope you enjoy it. I finished at bout 3am so please forgive any minor grammatical errors. Just to clarify again, my story began the morning after Sookie & Eric pledged. It is going in a completely different direction then Dead & Gone. I view Eric & Sookie as a team. A perfect union of light & dark, Yin & Yang. I hope I continue to entertain and I love feedback.**

**As always, these are not my characters. I'm just playing. **

**Chapter 6**

**My body was dog tired but my mind was racing. First and foremost, Eric was taking me home. This was a very big deal. If there was even a smidge of doubt left in my stubborn head, it had evaporated. I wondered what to expect. Eric wasn't a white picket fence kind of guy but he wasn't a slum lord either. **

**I decided to go ahead and pack. I must have switched my clothes around at least five times. I packed extra panties since a few would inevitably be destroyed by a certain Viking. Honestly, I didn't know why I even wore them anymore. I smiled at that thought and found myself at my window, hoping to see Eric flying through the darkness. Drat! No such luck. I snuggled into bed. Although, without Eric, the bed seemed empty and awfully big.**

**My mind drifted as I contemplated the party. I wondered who would be there. This was the Event of the Year, EVERY year. Eric had explained code violations forced Fangtasia to make it invitation only. Now, only the most important vampires and special guests, their companions and a select group of fangbangers are invited. According to the fangbangers, scoring an invitation was the equivalent of hitting the lottery. I was relieved to know Pam was handling that issue. I was really worried about my costume. I sure hoped Claudine knew what she was doing. I tossed and turned until I finally dozed off around 4am.**

**I was awakened by very loud banging. I flew out of bed, stopping long enough to throw on my old sweats, and hurried to the living room. **

**Amelia was the first to greet me. She had already made coffee. Trey and Alcide were hard at work replacing my door. **

"**Alcide!" I shouted as I made my way over and gave him a big hug. "This is a nice surprise. I thought you were sending a crew."**

"**Anything for a friend Sookie," the Shreveport Pack master replied happily as he got back to work. Alcide looked just as rugged as ever. His green eyes popped from behind his thick black hair. He had once been potential boyfriend material but a series of unfortunate events, all involving his ex Debbie Pelt, had sidelined those feelings. Now he was just like a brother, the brother I wished Jason would be. **

**I had a brief pang but pushed it aside. I wasn't going to let Jason ruin today. I walked over to the table and joined Amelia.**

"**So how did the shoes work out for ya?" she asked slyly.**

**I blushed. "Um, very good actually. Eric was quite… pleased." **

**Amelia gave me a big hug. "Keep them. It's my belated wedding gift." She winked and smiled.**

**The guys finished the door and took a break. Trey explained the nature of my home "remodel" was so secretive, he would be doing it solo. Since he was Amelia's boyfriend, it wouldn't seem strange. **

"**Wow! You guys thought of everything!" I said. "I'm just surprised you are so concerned with Eric's safety. I thought vamps and weres didn't get along." **

**Alcide spoke up. "We are loyal to you Sookie. You are a Friend of the Pack. Eric is your mate. We help you by helping him."**

**I was dumbfounded. Someone was being nice to Eric because of me. That was a switch. For the first time, I felt like Eric's equal.**

"**Thank you," I said as I squeezed Alcide's hand.**

"**Like I said," he smiled, "anything for a friend."**

**We chatted a bit before Alcide and Trey went outside to take some measurements. Alcide explained Eric had requested an emergency exit. I just hoped my rickety old house would not collapse. Trey assured me he was one of the packs best diggers.**

**I took a quick shower, threw my hair into a ponytail and dressed in jeans and a pink t-shirt. I needed to deposit my check and had decided to treat myself to a manicure and pedicure. I invited Amelia and she was happy to get away for some girl time. We climbed into my car and headed for downtown Bon Tompes.**

"**Are you excited about tonight?" Amelia asked**

"**Nervous is more like it. I don't think I'd be so jittery if I knew what I was wearing."**

"**Relax Roomy. You know Claudine has excellent taste. Look at how she dresses."**

**That was true. Claudine was always put together nicely. She was so beautiful though, a potato sack would look good on her.**

"**Oh, I almost forgot," I blurted. "I'll be staying in Shreveport the next few days. Eric has invited me to his home."**

**If Amelia wasn't wearing her seatbelt, she would have turned a cartwheel. **

"**Will he carry you over the threshold?" she teased.**

"**Probably," I smiled as a mental image popped into my head. "Since you'll have the house to yourself, why not ask Trey to stay while he does the work. Bill's been lurking and I'd feel better if you weren't alone."**

"**What do you mean lurking?" Amelia asked, a touch of fear in her eyes.**

**I told her about his visit and how Eric almost had to forcefully remove him. Amelia admired Eric's tremendous self control but added she would have paid to watch him kick Bill's ass. She also agreed Trey's presence would make her feel more secure. **

**We arrived in town and I made my deposit. It was lunchtime so we decided to hit the Golden Arches drive thru. I passed by Arlene and even though she didn't say anything, I heard her loud and clear. I thought best to let it go rather than cause a scene. **

**The women inside "Perfect Nails" were worse. They smiled at me while thinking what a crazy, fang banging whore I was. All I could do was give them my "crazy Sookie" smile. Thankfully, Amelia tried to keep my mind occupied but by the time we left, I was visibly shaken. I handed Amelia the keys and slumped into the front seat. We rode in silence and Amelia tried hard to keep her thoughts to herself. I was just working up a good cry when Claudine popped in.**

"**Hello cousin. I'm here to save the day," Claudine sang.**

**Amelia shrieked and swerved. It's not everyday a fairy pops into your backseat.**

"**Geez Louise Claudine," I snapped. "You gotta quit doing that. You'll get us killed."**

"**Nonsense! I saved you once before didn't I? Besides, I couldn't wait to see you dressed up and I'm going to do your hair and makeup." She held up a garment bag and beamed. "So turn that frown upside down. You have a date with a handsome Viking. What do you think those hens will be doing tonight?" Claudine asked as she gave me a knowing look.**

**Can I just say I love having a Fairy Godmother. Just a few words of wisdom and a fabulous frock (I hope. Fingers crossed.), and I was feeling much better. We reached my house and I bolted to my room. I couldn't wait to see what Claudine had brought.**

**My happiness turned to horror as she unveiled that awful dress from Claude's photo shoot.**

"**Oh no!" I cried. "I can't wear that."**

"**Why not Dear? It is a lovely shade of blue. It brings out your eyes."**

"**The top is barely there. I don't want "the girls" on display all night."**

"**That's exactly why Eric will love it," Claudine said matter-of-factly.**

**Amelia tried to help. "Why not try it on Sookie. It might not be as bad as you think."**

**I sighed and let Claudine take over. She poured me into a white, cup less bustier with a matching lycra and tulle petticoat before draping the dress over me. The bodice was very tight and very low cut. You could see my nipples poking through the fabric and they were dangerously close to popping out all together. The small sleeves were off shoulder. The only redeeming qualities were the skirt was long and it was a great shade of blue.**

"**I look like Scarlett O'Whora," I deadpanned.**

**Amelia bust out laughing. "No you don't. It looks good. Blue is definitely your color. I have some double sided tape we can use to avoid a wardrobe malfunction. Don't worry." She reached over and gave my arm a squeeze before excusing herself. **

**Claudine sat me down and began working on my hair and makeup. Her cheery disposition had a calming effect on me, not exactly like Eric but something similar. Slowly my apprehension began to fade and I was once again looking forward to the evening. When she finished, she had me close my eyes while she positioned me in front of my full length mirror. **

"**Ok Cinderella, open them."**

**I stared at my reflection. I was breathtaking. Claudine had given me a half up do ala Julia Robert's in Steel Magnolias. My makeup was flawless. In fact, I looked natural and vibrant. I started to tear up.**

"**Oh Claudine, I look.."**

"**Like a powerful vampire's wife," she cut in and gave me a hug. **

**She handed me a silver toned clutch and placed my feet in a pair of silver colored sandals. The straps wrapped my calves. I looked elegant in a slightly naughty way.**

**Claudine was pretty proud of herself. "The makeup is a special blend. You won't sweat or cry it off and your shoes are enchanted. You can dance all night and your feet won't get sore."**

**That made me really happy. If there is one thing I love to do, besides Eric, it's dance. **

"**Damn girl!" Amelia said, reappearing. "You look hot! Eric is going to eat you up." She winked and helped me tape the twins.**

"**Thanks. You look fantastic too!"**

**Amelia made a great Bonnie Parker. She wore a belted, white, checkered trench coat over a black, v neck blouse and a matching A line skirt. Her black beret sat lopsided and she had a small pistol. **

**Claudine took a few pictures of us before kissing me goodbye and leaving the same way she's come.**

**I carried my suitcase to the front door just as Trey arrived. He made a dashing Clyde Barrow. He wore a white button down long sleeved shirt tucked into grey slacks with a matching vest and newsboy cap. He also had a concealed weapon and they both assured me the guns were not loaded.**

**I gave them a few minutes to say a private hello while I made one last trip to the bathroom. I don't know what came over me but I decided tonight, I'd go commando. I figured my dress and petticoat were long enough and it would be a nice surprise for my Viking. I stuffed my panties into my purse with a wicked grin and joined my friends.**

**Trey had already loaded my suitcase into the truck. Thankfully, it had a full size extended cab. I got in with no problems and the double sided tape passed the test. We had an uneventful ride into Shreveport and I was getting more excited by the minute.**

**I couldn't believe the scene that greeted me at Fangtasia. It was still relatively early but the line had already formed. Two huge bouncers, dressed as Grim Reapers, guarded the door. No one was getting in without an invitation. Trey parked the truck and I practically leapt out. I called that I'd meet them inside as I hurried towards the Reapers.**

**I could hear the fangbangers bitching as I cut the line but I didn't care. My Viking was inside.**

"**Invitation," Left Reaper asked holding out his hand. I could tell he was trying really hard not to stare at my chest. I pulled the paper from my purse and handed it over. He inspected it carefully and I wondered if there was a counterfeit problem.**

"**Forgive me Miss Stackhouse," he apologized. "This is my first night. I didn't know it was you. You're at the top of the VIP list. Please go on in." **

"**Take that Bitches!" I thought as I left the fangbangers scratching their heads wondering who the hell I was. **

**I entered the club and found Pam stationed at the podium. Tonight, she was dressed as Lizzie Borden, right after the murders. Her hair was pulled into a Victorian Bun and her high collared blouse and long skirt were splattered in what I hoped was True Blood. She held a small, blood stained axe. **

"**Sookie, you look delicious," she half smiled. "My master will be most pleased you have arrived."**

"**Thanks Pam. You're looking lovely too, in a sociopathic way." I gave her a smile and moved further inside.**

**Fangtasia looked fabulous! The house lights were down leaving only the glow of the black lights. Fog machines behind the DJ's booth contributed to the eerie atmosphere. There was a large buffet set up close to the bar with blood streaming fountains on either side. **

**Felicia, the bartender, nodded and handed me a gin and tonic. She looked awesome as Barbarella wearing a white sleeveless one piece boy short suit with black stripes on each side. Her matching thigh high go go boots and big hair completed the outfit.**

**I looked through the growing crowd trying to see Eric. There were some pretty good costumes. Who knew vamps had it in them? I saw Amelia Earhart, Henry VIII and even a Hugh Hefner with a pair of fangbanger bunnies on each arm. As I bobbed and weaved through the crowd, a familiar voice called to me.**

"**Hey there Miss Sookie." **

**I turned to see Bubba dressed in a particularly flamboyant pantsuit. His hair was slicked back and he wore large rhinestone studded sunglasses. I almost called him by his human name.**

"**Bubba!" I smiled. "It's so nice to see you. When did you get back?"**

"**Last night. I came with the king."**

"**Felipe is here?"**

"**Yep. He's up there." Bubba pointed to the stage. Sure enough, there was Felipe sitting on Eric's throne. He wore a Zorro mask and had a rather long sword.**

"**Will you be here long? I need to find Eric but I'd love to catch up later."**

"**That sure sounds great miss Sookie. I'll probably be out back. Mr. Eric says I can have any cats I find in the alley."**

**My stomach turned at that thought. Bubba was a sweet vamp just not the brightest bulb in the pack. I left him and continued trying to maneuver myself over to Eric's table. Finally, the sea of bodies parted and I saw my Viking.**

**My mouth gaped open. There he was, stuffed into those to tight pink and aqua lycra leggings he'd worn to that awful orgy so long ago. There was no question he wasn't wearing underwear tonight and his butt looked amazing. A giant, aqua capital E was stitched in the center of his pink lycra tank top and he was barefoot. He must have sensed me as he turned, looked me up and down and his fangs ran out.**

"**You look ravishing Lover" he said and kissed me hello before leaning over and whispering in my ear. "No panties tonight?"**

"**How did you know?" I asked surprised.**

"**I can smell you," he leered, "and so can every other supe here."**

**I was mortified! I hadn't even thought of that.**

"**I'm so sorry Eric. I have them in my purse. I'll just slip into the ladies room and.."**

**Eric cut me off with another hungry kiss.**

"**Leave them off Lover. Let them covet what is mine."**

**I was instantly moist and he led me towards the king.**

"**What's with the costume?" I asked when I had retrieved some of my senses.**

"**Your Man of Steel inspired me," he grinned. **

**Well smack my ass and call me Sally. He must have gotten a copy of Superman last night.**

"**You mean, you're Super Vamp?" I laughed as he nodded and shook his butt.**

**We reached the throne and King Felipe greeted us cordially.**

"**Meez Stackhouse. A pleasure to zee you again and I hear congratulations are in order."**

"**Thank you Your Majesty," I half curtsied.**

"**I insist you two visit me in Las Vegas. I'll throw a banquet in your honor. It isn't often we have a pledging."**

"**That's so thoughtful. Thank you." I knew we had just been ordered to Vegas but I also knew it was best to be polite. Eric would fill me in later, I hoped. I was just about to make up an excuse to leave when I saw Bill making the rounds. I got an idea and decided to run with it. **

"**You know Your Majesty," I said in my most sweet voice. "Eric has told me how well your database is doing. He also mentioned how it could be much more profitable if you included the Asian population especially those still hiding throughout China."**

**I could feel Eric's annoyance but gripped his hand.**

"**That eez an excellent idea Sheriff!" the king replied. "I want that Compton fellow on zee first plane to Hong Kong. This wife of yours eez quite an asset."**

**I blanched at my "asset" title but bid the king a cheerful goodbye as he left to greet his other subjects.**

"**Why did you interfere with my position Sookie?" Eric demanded as soon as Felipe was out of hearing range. "We both know that conversation never took place."**

"**Honey, I just won you favor with your king and got rid of Bill. I think you should be thanking me. I'd like a dance." I smiled triumphantly. **

**Eric looked stunned. "You devious wench," he smirked. "I believe I'm a bad influence."**

"**Nope. I'm just learning from the master manipulator. Why don't you go give Bill his new assignment and I'll meet you in a few."**

**Eric smiled and took off to dismiss Bill. **

**I took another sip of my gin and tonic before placing it on Eric's table. Amelia and Trey emerged from the crowd and we all headed to the dance floor. Eric joined us within a few minutes and we danced up a storm. I sang along with Beyonce like all the single ladies should, shook it like a salt shaker, got low and played a love game with Eric. It was very evident he was enjoying himself. So evident, it was almost obscene. **

**In between songs, I sipped my drink until I'd finished two glasses. Amelia and I excused ourselves and went to the ladies room to freshen up. Claudine was right. My face still looked perfect and my feet felt wonderful. I was a little tipsy so I decided to switch to water. I'm a lightweight when it comes to alcohol and I didn't want to get plastered.**

**As we made our way back to the floor I looked up to see a very skinny, very skanky, blonde J-Lo wanna be flirting furiously with MY Viking. She was wearing a replica of the famous green dress but as she had no meat on her whatsoever, it just hung on her like she was a living coat hanger. Her hair was straw, having been over processed and her forehead looked like she'd had one to many Botox injections.**

**I pushed up my very abundant girls and marched over to Eric and Skankzilla. Amelia was right behind me. I reached them just as she was about to cop a feel. I grabbed her arm before she could make contact.**

"**Back off J-HO! He is MINE!" I seethed. I could hear Amelia giggle and Eric looked on in amusement.**

**This bitch thought she was the bees knees. **

"**Take your hands off me" she yelled. "Do you know who I am?"**

"**I don't know who you are," I shot back, "but I know what you are. The owners here don't take kindly to illegal narcotics being brought into their club."**

"**How dare you!" she shouted as her thoughts screamed "Holy Shit! How did she know? I checked all the stalls."**

"**If he is yours, how come neither of you have a ring on your finger?" she snarked. What she really thought was "I don't give a shit if you are together. I'm fucking this vamp tonight."**

"**That's none of your business." I snapped.**

"**Is there a problem Sookie?" **

**Thank God for Pam! **

"**Yes Pam. I believe this trash has been doing drugs in your club."**

**Pam's eyes grew dark as she latched her fingers around Bony Bitch's arm and led her away.**

"**That was awesome Sookie!" Amelia gushed. You sure gave it to her.**

"**She deserved it. Going after someone else's man." I remarked, calming down.**

**Eric swept me up and devoured my lips. I don't know how long it lasted but when I came up for air, Trey and Amelia were gone.**

"**You never stop surprising me Lover. Your passion makes me want to fuck you right here. Right now."**

**I felt my knees wobble. I wanted the same thing.**

"**Can we blow this popsicle stand Eric?" He looked at me confused so I clarified. "Are your duties finished?"**

"**Yes, Dear One. I believe it is time to leave and you may blow anything you want." He wiggled his eyebrows and I blushed. **

"**Just take me home Viking."**

"**As you wish, Min Skon Alskaren." **


	6. Chapter 7

**I give CH full credit for creating such wonderful characters and thank this site for allowing me to play with them.***

**Chapter 7**

**As Eric took my hand and led me through the crowd, I suddenly felt embarrassed by my outburst. I knew the liquid courage had contributed to my hissy fit and my jealousy surprised me. However, I'd never considered anyone mine.**

"**Eric," I said timidly as we reached his office. "I'm sorry I blew up at your customer. I hope it won't hurt Fangtasia's business."**

**Eric's cool lips met mine and I felt the bond vibrate love, reassurance and an underlying lust.**

"**You saw her inappropriate behavior before I did," he soothed. "I hadn't noticed her flirtations but if she had touched me, my reaction would have been far worse. Besides," he added lowering his voice as his fingertips grazed my breasts, "I enjoyed being claimed."**

**Any second guesses I might have had were quickly shooed away as Eric's very talented fingers found their way under my skirt and between my lips. He lifted me, still impaled on his digits, and laid me across his desk. He shoved my skirt and petticoat aside, removed his fingers and licked them hungrily.**

"**I've wanted to taste you all night."**

**Eric's eyes met mine as he knelt before me and inhaled my scent. His tongue met my flesh and I caught my breath. I knew I should stop him but my body took over. I sat up and watched in awe as he worshipped my most intimate area. His tongue and fingers worked in unison driving me mad with desire. I was so caught up in the intense pleasure, I completely forgot where we were.**

"**Is this a bad time, Master?"**

**I shrieked and literally leapt over Eric's head, tearing my skirt and landing with a resounding THUD! For once, I was glad I had extra rear padding. I turned around and found Pam proudly standing there, hands on her hips and looking pleased as punch.**

**Eric was immediately at my side and helping me up.**

"**Are you hurt, Lover?" he asked, inspecting me closely. **

"**Only my pride," I said mortified. The lower half of my dress had torn completely off and I floundered trying to wrap the fabric pieces around my very naked bottom. I didn't think I could ever be more embarrassed. I was wrong. At that moment, my safety tape gave out and my girls spilled forth. **

**Pam was really enjoying the show. "Honestly Sookie, it's nothing I haven't seen before," she smirked.**

"**Why are you here Pam?" Eric demanded as I quietly did the crawl of shame and hid beneath his desk.**

"**The king wishes to bid you farewell."**

"**Of course he does," I thought, silently cursing.**

"**Northman!" Felipe bellowed and I heard his footsteps. "Splendid party! Well done! However, I must make my way to New Orleans if I'm to arrive before dawn. Victor is expecting me."**

"**Thank you, Your Majesty," Eric said respectfully. "You've honored us with your presence."**

"**Where is your lovely Miss Stackhouse? I would have liked to bid her goodnight as well"**

"**Down here," I spoke up, waiving my hand above the desk as my last shred of dignity vanished. "I just had a little problem with my dress, Your Majesty. I look forward to seeing Las Vegas." I closed my eyes and prayed this nightmare would be over soon.**

**I think the king actually chuckled. "Very well. Do not forget, one week's time." He turned on his heal and exited. My eyes welled up and I began to cry.**

"**Are you leaking?" asked Pam.**

"**No," I sobbed pathetically. Eric knelt down, looking out of sorts, and stroked my arm. My tears were the only things that seemed to make him visibly uncomfortable.**

"**Lover, I do not understand. Why do you carry on so?"**

"**Oh, no reason. Except Pam is your own personal cock block and the king got a front row seat to my humiliation."**

**Eric looked confused. He would. Vampires have no shame. I'm sure if I were ok with it, he would have continued his oral assault despite Pam and Felipe's presence. **

"**Plus," I sniffed, "I ruined my dress. I can't replace it and I feel horrible. Claudine trusted me to return it in one piece and."**

"**Oh for God's sake Sookie, snap out of it!" Pam appeared holding a wad of tissue. **

**Tentatively, I took it, dabbed my eyes, blew my nose and attempted to pull myself together. I was still huddled beneath Eric's desk. Frantically, I scanned the room searching for my elusive suitcase. There it sat, in a corner, completely out of reach.**

"**Um, Pam," I pleaded. "If you don't mind, I need a little privacy."**

**Pam sighed heavily. "You have a beautiful body Sookie. I know my master enjoys it immensely. You have no reason to be ashamed."**

"**Is there anything else that requires my attention Pam?" Eric cut in, clearly annoyed.**

"**Only that Sookie's suspicions were correct. That female has been warned. She won't be seen here anymore."**

"**Is that vampire code for you drained her dry?" I asked, not sure if I wanted the answer.**

"**Hardly," Pam pouted. "Her blood was polluted. Not even good enough for a light snack."**

"**Then get back to your post," Eric commanded. "Sookie and I will be leaving soon. You will handle the rest of the evening's responsibilities."**

"**Of course Master….Always a pleasure Sookie. I do hope to see more of you soon."**

"**I don't think it's physically possible Pam. Unless you're a moonlighting gynecologist."**

**Pam chuckled and I heard the door close behind her. Immediately, I made a beeline for my suitcase. I rifled through my things and retrieved my pink sundress and a pair of matching panties. I dressed quickly and joined Eric just as he was finishing some paperwork.**

"**Are we feeling better?" he asked, picking up my suitcase and walking me to the door.**

"**Now that I'm not naked with an audience, yes." I answered.**

"**I am happy to hear that Lover. Although, I love it when you're naked." He leaned down and nuzzled my neck. I felt it throughout my body and was instantly turned on. However, I had had enough PDA for one night.**

"**If you don't stop that, we'll never get out of here." I said, my voice shaking.**

"**Indeed," Eric agreed and he led us quickly out the door and into the BLDSKR.**

"**So are we very far?" I asked as I settled in and secured my seatbelt.**

"**Only if you're driving," Eric responded, smiling wickedly.**

**Fifteen minutes of white knuckled terror later, we turned onto a secluded street. I laughed when I saw the signpost.**

"**Sheriff," I teased, "you live on Nottingham Drive? Who are your neighbors, Robin Hood and Little John?"**

**Eric laughed, looking pleased with himself. "I'm glad you appreciate my literary humor, Lover."**

"**Wait a minute. YOU named the street?"**

"**Of course. I own the surrounding 50 acres. It was all undeveloped land when I purchased it. Therefore, I had the rights to the street and my house number."**

**We passed a brick mailbox with a shiny number 69 attached and I cracked up. "Oh, this is definitely your place Eric."**

**I couldn't see very much since there were no street lights but I could tell the house was a Tudor. It was all brick and the front was accented by neatly trimmed hedges. Eric parked in the garage, grabbed my bag and led me inside.**

"**Welcome home Lover," he smiled, squeezing my hand.**

**The house was immaculate and built in an open floor plan. I could see strait to the back of the house which was an entire wall of glass. The massive kitchen was a surprise with its slate floor, deep cherry wood cabinets and stainless steel appliances. I opened the refrigerator to find rows of True Blood, bottled water and a gallon of sweet tea. One shelf contained a carton of eggs, a steak , some pre packaged salad and a small bottle of ranch dressing. I smiled at Eric's thoughtful gesture. The counter held a side by side coffee maker and microwave.**

"**His and hers beverage center," I chuckled to myself as I passed through the small dining area. It consisted of a simple cherry wood table for four and matching chairs. I wasn't surprised. If Eric had anyone over for dinner, they'd be the meal.**

**I made my way into the living room and immediately noticed the floor to ceiling brick fireplace. Eric had made a fire while I was inspecting the kitchen and the warm glow flickered against the mahogany floor and rustic leather furniture. A pair of swords were displayed prominently above the hearth and I wondered in what ancient battle Eric had used them. A huge couch and loveseat sat in an L shape and faced a wall mounted fifty-two inch, flat screened TV. There were built in book cases on either side. One held books in several different languages. I recognized some Shakespeare and other classics like A Tale of Two Cities, The Lord of the Flies, To Kill A Mockingbird and to my pleasant surprise, Gone With The Wind. The other held a cache of movies, mostly action and sci-fi but I did notice an empty Superman box and I smiled again, taking in my own Super Vamp. I sent him some loving through our bond and he sauntered over and grasped my hand.**

**He led me through the hallway and into a simple guest room. The only furniture was a futon and a small dresser. I was a little confused as Eric opened another door and led me into a spacious walk in closet filled with clothes from all sorts of time periods. It reminded me of a wardrobe department. He pushed aside the clothes hanging to our left and revealed a hidden steel door. He pulled out his keys and unlocked both deadbolts. The door swung open and a flight of stairs appeared. I could see the stairway was lit by faux candles.**

**I crossed the threshold and heard the locks click behind me. I turned and met Eric's hungry gaze and a shot of lust hit me. I gasped and returned Eric's desire. His fangs elongated, his eyes flared and the Gracious Plenty was nearly free of those hideous leggings. I placed my hand on that gorgeous butt and purred "may I come in?"**

**Eric's fangs throbbed and he wrapped my other hand around his massive cock. "There is no question Lover. You will come." **

**His lips took over and I felt cool fingers tear off my clothes and slick heat coating my thighs. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist as he buried himself inside me. He descended the stairs, thrusting with each step and I moaned in ecstasy. He had me on the bed in an instant, never breaking our contact and we ravaged each other as our passion roared through the bond. I grabbed his ass, pulling him deeper as his strokes grew more frenzied.**

"**That's it Viking," I panted, in between moans. "Own what is yours."**

**Eric grunted and a stream of ancient words began to caress me. I bucked wildly as his fangs stung my flesh and our movements thrust us both into bliss. My orgasm throbbed with each sip Eric took throwing me into an altered state of consciousness. The pleasure was exquisite and I was rendered immobile. **

"**I Love you Viking," I sighed as I felt him withdraw.**

"**And I you, Min Skon Alskaren," he whispered and kissed my forehead gently. I wrapped his body around mine like a safety blanket and happily drifted off to sleep. I was home.**

***I thought I would end with some sugar and spice. Due to personal commitments, it may take a bit longer to write the next chapter. I wish everyone sweet dreams of Eric and Sookie ****J. **

**As Always, I love feedback. You guys keep me motivated.**

**Peace & Love, Hippychik**


	7. Chapter 8

**_*Yada Yada Yada, these are not my creations.*_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_I had dozed nearly an hour when my belly woke me with a resounding GROWL. _I rolled over and found myself alone in Eric's gigantic bed. It had to be a California King and the burgundy sheets and comforter were the softest cotton. The bed sat on a high platform and I felt like a little kid as my legs dangled over the side and I took in the room around me.**

**Another floor to ceiling stone fireplace sat across the room and I could feel the fire's warmth. The walls were a burnt orange and the color reminded me of pictures I'd seen depicting the Arizona desert, very Earthy. The only decorations were the few wall sconces. Each held two thick, blood red candles. An antique mahogany six drawer dresser and vanity sat against the right wall and a door on the left opened into an incredible bathroom.**

**The walls were mirrored and the sunken bathtub could easily fit 6 people. The shower was enormous too with jets at every angle and a long, wide tiled seat. I decided to freshen up and made use of the facilities. I had just finished washing my face when Eric appeared in the doorway wearing absolutely nothing. He looked sexy as hell and my mouth began to water.**

**"I thought you were resting Lover. Are you well?" The concern in Eric's eyes melted my heart.**

**"I'm wonderful, but HUNGRY!" I reassured him as I rubbed my stomach. "I was fixin' to head upstairs and grab a bite. Can I heat you a True Blood?"**

**"No thank you," he leered, "I prefer the real thing." He licked his fangs and swept me into a deep kiss. I felt a little dizzy and couldn't tell if it was Eric or my lack of food. My belly growled loudly, answering my question.**

**"Your body demands I feed you," Eric laughed.**

**"Yes definitely!" I agreed. "You wouldn't happen to have a grill would you? I thought I might cook the steak I saw earlier."**

**"As a matter of fact, I do," Eric replied much to my surprise and delight. He took my hand and led me upstairs. When we reached the living room, Eric moved to the right side of the back wall which I realized were several sliding glass doors. He flicked a switch and the back patio was illuminated by the soft glow of Christmas lights. They were strung neatly above a large picnic table and the cushioned benches and chairs looked incredibly comfortable. We stepped outside where I found a massive built in gas grill complete with side burners, removable cutting board and rotisserie accessories. It looked brand new and fired right up. I went back inside, fixed a salad and seasoned my steak. When I returned, I found Eric lighting several tiki torches around an amazing swimming pool. I threw my steak on the grill and joined him.**

**I'd never seen anything so pretty. The landscaping was a tropical paradise. A huge hammock hung between two palm trees and the mock beach ended at the edge of the lagoon shaped, zero entry pool. It reminded me of Gilligan's Island. Eric grasped my hand and walked me to what looked like a small vine covered, volcanic hill. I could smell the jasmine as I peered into the center and found a hidden Jacuzzi. The water, which mirrored Eric's blue eyes, spilled over the edge and formed a mini waterfall as it emptied into the pool.**

**"I feel like I'm in Eden," I sighed. "This is breathtaking Eric!"**

**"Not as breathtaking as you Lover," he said as he wrapped me in a cool embrace.**

**"Flattery will get you everywhere," I replied, playfully grabbing his butt. I could see Eric stiffen as he leaned into my ear.**

**"Mmmmm," he growled, "that is good to know."**

**His tongue grazed my neck and I felt an instant heat between my thighs. He picked me up, deposited me into the Jacuzzi and disappeared beneath the surface. I felt my legs spread and Eric's mouth met my core. I don't know how long he was down there but I quickly lost count of the orgasms he gave. Picture your favorite shower massage or vibrator and multiply that by a million. By the time he resurfaced, I was certain my limbs were made of rubber. He lifted me onto the edge and filled me with his Gracious Plenty. I did my best to meet him stroke for stroke and I could feel his release building. His fangs pierced my neck and we came in perfect unison. I was deliriously happy and quite out of breath as Eric healed my neck and suckled my breast. I was still reveling in the afterglow when the smell of smoke hit me.**

**"Oh no, My Steak!" I cried. "I completely forgot."….Gee, wonder why.**

**Eric quickly carried me back to the now burning grill. I turned the burners off and the smoke cleared. There sat my poor, pathetic steak; raw on one side and burned to a crisp on the other. Thank God I still had a salad.**

**I shook my finger at Eric and playfully scolded. "You owe me a big, juicy piece of meat."**

**"Isn't that what you just had?" He asked, without missing a beat.**

**I rolled my eyes. "You are so bad."**

**He smirked. "And that's why you love me, my Dear."**

**I giggled and shivered as a cool breeze caressed my naked, wet skin. The temperature change had no effect on Eric but he saw my discomfort and we went inside. Once seated at the dinner table, I proceeded to devour my salad. Eric watched with an amused look on his face but I was to hungry to care.**

**"Shall I fix you another trough Lover?" he teased.**

**"That won't be necessary," I snorted. "Besides, it's your fault I'm starving, O Lord of the Fangs. I can't resist a sexy Viking." I shoveled the last forkful into my mouth and washed it down with a glass of sweet tea.**

**"So this is your Achilles Heel," Eric remarked as he turned away and patted his backside. I laughed and couldn't resist reaching out and giving him a pinch. I cleaned my dirty dish, refilled my tea and we headed downstairs.**

**"Eric," I asked as we snuggled into his bed. "Did you often have human company here?"**

**"Are we jealous?" he asked mischievously.**

**"If I was jealous of every woman in your past, I'd go crazy and drag you with me." I playfully punched his arm. "I'm just curious. I mean, your backyard could pass for a resort and your house could be featured in Better Homes and Gardens. Only a human would appreciate these amenities. I sure do."**

**Eric smiled. "Pam is the only one, other than you, who has been here. I moved in shortly before the takeover." He paused for a kiss and met my gaze. "I am glad you are comfortable here because I built this house for us."**

**My eyes widened. "Wait a minute, this is a big house. How long ago did construction start?"**

**"Right after we returned from Jackson."**

**"Eric, that was over a year ago. You hadn't even lost your memories yet. Why would you build a house for us when us didn't exist?" As I spoke, I moved my finger back and forth between our bodies.**

**"I knew you would never be truly happy with Bill, Alcide or Quinn. It was only a matter of time. You would come to your senses and yield to me. I'm a very patient vampire." Eric smiled, quite pleased with himself.**

**As I wrapped my head around this new revelation, Eric opened his bedside table and pulled out a key ring. "These are yours," he said, placing the keys in my hand. "The gold one unlocks the front door and the two red unlock the bedroom." Eric kissed me deeply and looked directly into my soul.**

**"You hold my life in your hands, Sookie."**

**My whole body trembled. I understood the depth of Eric's faith in me.. in us. I could feel our bond swell with love and devotion and I gave it all in return.**

**"I will guard these with my life Eric," I said, placing my hand over my heart.**

**"I have no doubt you will, Lover."**

**I kissed him again before slipping out of bed and placing the keys in my purse. I excused myself and quickly made use of the facilities.**

**When I returned, the lights were out, the candles and fire were lit and a sultry rock song seduced my ears. Eric was splayed across the bed. His body was magnificent and his long blond hair hung lazily across those perfectly sculpted shoulders. His deep blue eyes met mine and his devilish grin beckoned me. I didn't know if I could survive another mind blowing love fest but I sure as hell was not going to deny myself.**

**I sauntered over and slithered into the bed. No words were needed as Eric buried himself deep inside me. We moved to the beat of the music and our bond thumped with a primal lust. Our lips devoured each other and our souls intertwined. At one point, I didn't know where I ended and he began. As our tongues danced and we neared our peak, I wrapped my body around his huge frame forcing him deeper. I could feel what he wanted and I licked a path down his neck. When I reached the place where the base meets the shoulder, I bit. Eric shouted in ecstasy as I greedily took his life force into mine and we both came in thunderous waves. I never wanted it to end. We lay entangled for a few minutes quietly whispering lovers' praises. I noticed Eric's eyes began to droop and glanced at the clock. It was nearly dawn.**

**"Sweet dreams Honey," I whispered as I wiggled into his embrace.**

**"I'll be dreaming of you Lover."**

**He nuzzled my neck once more before we both sank into a blissful rest.**

****

*Thank you everyone who takes the time to read my little story. I appreciate all the kind comments. In case you were wondering, the song playing was "Mama" by Genesis. I heard it and was inspired.


	8. Chapter 9

_****As always, I'm playing in Charlaine's world.** **_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**I slept like the dead, har har, and opened my eyes to find myself still wrapped in Eric's cool embrace. I checked the time and found it was nearly 1:00pm. This was the first time I'd been with Eric during the day. I rolled over and watched him rest. His long blonde hair gently blanketed his pale skin and I ran my hands through a few wild strands. He looked so peaceful, almost like a little boy. If you didn't know better, you'd never suspect he could be a ruthless killer.**_

"_**Good Afternoon Honey," I whispered as I kissed his cheek and slid quietly out of bed. It would take an explosion, literally, to wake him but I still tried not to make to much noise.**_

_**I took care of my human needs, dressed in my jeans and a royal blue sweater then headed upstairs. I brought my purse and dutifully locked the bedroom door behind me before padding into the kitchen and brewing a pot of coffee. **_

_**The house looked much larger in the daylight and the yard was enormous. It was surrounded on three sides by the dense forest. I felt a small pang as I realized Eric could never share this view but quickly squashed those feelings. No point whining about something neither of us could control. It was just part of being a vampire's mate. **_

_**I poured my coffee and grabbed my phone. I wanted to touch base with Amelia and apologize for leaving the party without saying goodbye. My inner alarms went off when I flipped it open and found I'd missed three calls from her and one from Alcide. Frantically, I returned Amelia's calls and was relieved when she picked up on the first ring.**_

"_**Sookie! Thank God. Are you ok?" Amelia panted, her voice laced with fear.**_

"_**I was going to ask you the same question. What's going on?"**_

_**Amelia began to cry. "Trey and I decided to stay in Shreveport last night. When we got back this morning, your house and car had been vandalized. I couldn't reach you and didn't know if you'd want the police involved so Trey called Alcide. They're tracking the woods now."**_

_**Well that brought me up to speed. I was sick but felt compelled to see the damage myself. **_

"_**I'll be right there Amelia. Thanks for calling Alcide. I'm sure he and Trey will find something."**_

"_**But Sook, how will you get here? Should I come pick you up?"**_

_**I was uncomfortable with that idea. Eric's resting place needed to be closely guarded regardless of my friendship.**_

"_**Thank you but that won't be necessary. I'll be there soon. Don't worry about me."**_

_**I snapped the phone shut and hoped Eric would understand what I was about to do. Quickly, I scrawled a note and left it by the microwave before grabbing his keys and hopping into the BLDSKR. I felt uneasy taking it without Eric's permission but desperate times called for desperate measures. I just hoped I'd make it back before dark.**_

_**Luckily, Eric's house was centrally located between Shreveport and Bon Tempes. I drove like a mad woman and within fifteen minutes, had arrived. **_

_**As I came up the driveway, I was met by "God Hates Fangbangers" splattered on my house in bright red paint. My car fared worse. "Fangbanging Whore" and "Burn in Hell" were keyed down both sides and on the hood. I felt like I'd been slapped in the face and tears flooded my cheeks. This stunt reeked Fellowship of the Sun but could it have been just a stupid teenage Halloween prank? My mind raced going over so many different scenarios. In the middle of everything, I thought of Bill. Ironically, if I had just let him continue to lurk, he probably would have caught whoever did this red handed. I sighed. Hindsight really is 20/20. A hand on my shoulder broke my concentration and I looked up into Claudine's comforting eyes. I was never so happy to see her. She wrapped me in a hug and stroked my hair.**_

"_**I know it hurts," she soothed as I emptied my pain onto her shoulder. I didn't hear Amelia as she exited the house and joined us. She stood quietly with her hand on my back as I finished my little crying jag. The woods stirred and we all looked to see Alcide and Trey emerge.**_

"_**Sookie," Alcide said, pity in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."**_

"_**Thank you Alcide," I replied, drying my tears. "Please don't keep me in suspense. Did you find anything?"**_

"_**There were no supes involved. We picked up the scent of two humans, male and female and we found this at the edge of your property." Alcide held out his hand and dropped a small barrette adorned with a sun and a single red hair clamped between the teeth. I recognized it immediately and my heart sank.**_

"_**This is Arlene's," I said as my shaky hand clasped the barrette and the tears began flowing again. It was bad enough when I thought a stranger had done this but Arlene had been my friend or at least, I'd been a friend to her. I thought of how many times I'd held her as she sobbed over her latest failed romance and how many times I'd babysat or cleaned her trailer for free. I felt violated and betrayed. I never thought Arlene would sink this low.**_

"_**Do you want to file a police report?" Amelia asked.**_

"_**No," I sniffed. "Andy Bellfleur thinks I'm crazy and Sheriff Dearborne would probably think I deserved this. I know he still holds me partially responsible for Gran's death. Besides, even if they did charge Arlene, vandalism is not a felony."**_

"_**But a hate crime is cousin," Claudine spoke softly. **_

_**I'd never thought of that and with their encouragement, I called. It took all of five minutes before a Bon Tempes patrol car rambled up the drive. I was relieved to see officers Kevin Pryor and Kenya Jones. At least they'd always been polite to me. Kevin took Alcide and Trey's statement while Kenya spoke to Amelia and me.**_

"_**You both were in Shreveport all night?" Kenya asked as she took various pictures.**_

"_**Yes" we said in unison.**_

"_**Did Vampire Bill happen to witness anything?" This question clearly was directed at me.**_

"_**No Ma'am. He's left the country on business." **_

"_**Any ideas who'd want to do this Miss Stackhouse?"**_

_**I took a deep breath and held out the barrette. "I think it was Arlene Fowler and her boyfriend. Alcide and Trey found this at the edge of my property."**_

_**Kenya eyed the barrette carefully before grabbing a tissue and removing it from my hand. She carefully placed it in a plastic bag and continued her questioning.**_

"_**What motive would they have?"**_

_**I sighed. "Just to hurt me I guess. Arlene's changed since shacking up with that FOTS guy. They caused a scene at Merlotte's the other night and she knows I'm with Eric Northman."**_

_**Kenya's eyebrow lifted just a tad. "He is the Vampire owner of Fangtasia, the Shreveport bar?"**_

"_**Yes Ma'am."**_

_**Though she wrote her notes quietly, Kenya's thoughts were clear. She didn't agree with my choice of partner but gave me credit for having the balls to follow my heart. She'd been in love with Kevin for years but this is the deep south and even though it's the 21st**__** century, a biracial couple is still frowned upon in these parts.**_

_**Both officers finished their questioning and took a few more pictures. Although this would qualify as a hate crime, Kevin didn't think we had much of a case. Even if the hair's DNA matched Arlene's, there were no eye witnesses and no telling how long the barrette had been there. Kenya tried to be positive but knew the chances of charges being filed were slim. She took down my contact information and assured she would call with any updates. I thanked them both for their time and silently, for their professionalism.**_

_**Trey spoke up as the squad car disappeared. "I'll take your car back to the shop, Sook. It'll be repainted within a couple of days."**_

"_**I'll send a crew to paint your house tomorrow," added Alcide. **_

"_**No need to send a crew," Claudine chimed. "This will be cleaned up in a jiffy." We all looked at her with questioning eyes.**_

"_**I've brought a little magic." She explained as she opened her tote bag and pulled out a glistening white paint brush. She walked to the side of the house and touched one of the letters. Instantly, the paint disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Claudine continued "dusting" and within a matter of moments, my house was back to normal. **_

_**As we stood there, our mouths gaping open in wonder, Claudine moved to my car. She dropped the paintbrush in her tote and pulled out what looked like a pearl white Sham Wow. As she gently wiped each hateful scratch, they instantly disappeared and before long my car was in pristine condition. **_

"_**Disney must have modeled his Fairy Godmother after mine," I thought. Fairy magic never ceased to amaze me and the others were impressed too. **_

"_**Wow!" I said. "That was incredible, Claudine. Thank you so much ."**_

"_**All part of the Fairy Godmother code, cousin," she sang. **_

"_**My company sure could use a few of those brushes," Alcide lamented. "Which reminds me, I need to get back to the office."**_

_**I walked Alcide to his truck and bid him a thankful goodbye. Trey excused himself and went to work on the hidey hole. I needed to drop by Merlotte's before heading back to Eric's but I had enough time to stay and chat a bit. So Claudine, Amelia and I settled on the porch with a pitcher of ice tea.**_

"_**Now that it's just us girls," Claudine said with a twinkle in her eye. "How did it go last night?"**_

_**Amelia and I filled Claudine in on everything from the costumes to the décor. I tried to gloss over my little confrontation with the fangbanger but Amelia would have none of it.**_

"_**You should have seen Sookie," she beamed. "She was amazing and put that tramp in her place. I know Eric was happy cause we didn't see them after that." Amelia turned and winked. I blushed.**_

"_**That reminds me Claudine," I said looking down. "I inadvertently destroyed the dress. I'm so sorry."**_

_**Amelia's eyes lit up quizzically and Claudine smiled.**_

"_**Think nothing of it Sookie. It was a replica. I sewed it specifically so that it would fall to pieces without much of a fight. I thought it would be a nice surprise for you and your Vamp."**_

"_**Surprise is an understatement. I wish you would have warned me." I then confessed to the office debacle, minus the x-rated details, but they got the point. By the time I was done, both were laughing hysterically.**_

"_**It's not funny," I said trying to hold in a giggle. "I had a near threesome with Pam and the king almost saw my who who."**_

_**Claudine roared louder. "You are so human Sookie. There is nothing wrong with your body or loving your man."**_

"_**Pam said the same thing," I remarked. "If you weren't considered vampire crack, I think the two of you would be great friends." **_

"_**Definitely!" Amelia agreed.**_

_**I glanced at my watch. It was nearly 4:30.**_

"_**I hate to end this little hen party ladies, but I've got to get over to Merlotte's. I need to talk to Sam before heading back."**_

_**We said our goodbyes and Claudine popped out. Amelia walked me to the vette and assured me she and Trey were staying in tonight.**_

"_**Let's do lunch in Shreveport tomorrow," she suggested and I happily accepted the invitation. We hugged once more and I headed to Merlotte's.**_

_**The parking lot was near empty when I pulled in but I still parked out back. I went inside, waved to Holly and stopped at the kitchen long enough to order a chicken finger basket. I then made my way to Sam's office and knocked softly.**_

"_**It's open," he called and I went inside. Sam looked up surprised and scratched his shaggy brown hair.**_

"_**Sookie, I told you to take the whole week," he smiled. "I promise, we're covered."**_

"_**Thanks Sam," I replied, "but actually, I need more time off. It seems Eric and I have been summoned to Las Vegas. The king is throwing us a banquet to honor our pledging." I paused. "I don't know how long I'll be gone. I know it's short notice again and I'll understand if you need to let me go."**_

"_**Absolutely not," Sam said without hesitation. "Your job is secure. We'll manage. It must be difficult fitting into your new world. I don't want to make this one hard too. You've had enough bullshit to deal with. I heard about your house."**_

"_**Bad news travels fast doesn't it." I said looking down.**_

"_**Yep. Kevin and Kenya came in after they left your place. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I can get over there tomorrow and help you repaint."**_

"_**Oh, everything is back to normal," I said and Sam looked at me curiously. "My Fairy Godmother helped me out." I clarified.**_

_**Sam smiled. "You certainly have a wide array of friends Sook. I'm glad she was able to help."**_

_**Holly appeared with my basket and an ice tea and I thanked her. Sam and I chatted more as I ate my meal and he ordered inventory. He still wasn't sure about Eric but he could see I was happy and that's all that mattered to him. I checked the time and it was approaching 5:15. I gulped the rest of my tea and bid Sam a hasty goodbye.**_

"_**Just let me know when you're back," he called.**_

_**I waved over my shoulder. "Thanks Sam. I will."**_

_**As I exited Merlotte's, a familiar beat up truck pulled into the parking lot. Arlene!**_

_**I didn't think. I just marched over and met her as she got out. She had a smarmy smile on her face and my rage began to build.**_

"_**Sookie," she said as she slid out of the truck. "This is a surprise. I'd heard you were staying in Shreveport."**_

"_**I'm sure you did Arlene," I replied. "And I heard you had quite an exciting Halloween. By the way, where were your kids while you were busy at my house last night?"**_

_**I caught a glimpse of guilt before Arlene steeled herself. **_

"_**I don't know what you are talking about. I took them trick or treating and then went home. They both will tell you I was watching TV when they went to bed."**_

_**As she spoke, her thoughts screamed "you'll never pin it on me. No one saw anything."**_

"_**Really Arlene? Is that why your barrette was found on my property? I just want to know what horrible thing I did to make you hate me so much."**_

_**Arlene immediately went on the defensive. **_

"_**I don't know anything about a barrette you claim is mine Sookie, and I don't appreciate this interrogation. As to what you did, where do I start? You go and fuck not one but two vampires. That makes you a Fangbanging whore in my book. I've had to cover countless shifts for you because you couldn't pull yourself away from those demons and you know your grandmother would still be alive if it wasn't for your sinful, whoring ways. Tell me, what does it feel like to have a dead dick inside you? Is necrophilia that big of a turn on?"**_

_**Deep inside me, something snapped. I balled up my fist and socked Arlene square in the jaw. WHAM!**_

"_**You crazy bitch!" Arlene shrieked, landing on her butt. I kneeled down over her and my voice got very calm and cold.**_

"_**People who live in glass whorehouses shouldn't throw stones, Arlene. Don't forget, YOUR Renee killed Gran, not me. Eric is my pledged and my bonded, which means he is committed to me until final death. I know it's a hard concept for you to grasp, having been married three times and going through men like seasonal shoes, but you need to show some respect no matter what the FOTS preaches. And I may be a crazy bitch, but you're not foolin' anyone. You may have gotten away with your little prank, but don't even think of pulling a stunt like that again or you'll answer to Eric. Do I make myself clear?"**_

_**Although I'm not fond of threats, this one seemed to hit home. I saw the fear in Arlene's eyes as she nodded.**_

"_**Good." I stood up, gave my best Crazy Sookie smile and left Arlene still sitting on the ground and nursing her now swollen jaw.**_

_**It was nearly dusk as I started the BLDSKR and headed back to Eric's. I was gonna have to fly if I wanted to be with him when he rose. Thoughts of a repeat performance from the other night instantly turned me on and my foot floored the gas. **_

_**I'd almost made it to my exit when my luck ran out. Flashing police lights accompanied by a siren advised me to pull over. CRAP! I had no idea where Eric kept his paperwork but I was pretty sure it wasn't in the car. If he was ever stopped, he'd just glamour his way out of a ticket. I pulled over, turned the car off and began rifling through the glove box.**_

"_**OUT OF THE CAR WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"**_

_**My head snapped to attention and I quickly did as I was told. The state trooper had pulled his gun and was cautiously approaching. He was short and stocky, like a bulldog and had a buzz cut. For a moment, I flashed back to the night Eric and I were stopped and I cringed. However, after scanning Officer Muldoon's thoughts, I found he was just a tad over zealous, kinda like Rambo.**_

"_**License and registration Miss?"**_

"_**Stackhouse. Ssookie Stackhouse." I offered. "My license is in my purse and I don't know where the registration is. This belongs to my boyfriend and you're scaring me, Sir."**_

"_**Place your hands on the car and don't move Ma'am," Officer Muldoon commanded and thankfully, lowered the gun. He moved to the passenger side and pulled out my purse.**_

"_**Are you carrying narcotics or weapons, Miss Stackhouse?" he asked, eyeing my driver's license.**_

"_**No Sir."**_

_**The trooper finished his inspection then came back around the car and proceeded to handcuff me.**_

"_**I don't understand, Officer," I said shocked.**_

"_**Miss Stackhouse, you are under arrest."**_

"_**Wait…What?…Why? I mean, I know I was speeding but.." **_

"_**Ma'am, you were doing 120 in a 55 and you have no registration," he said in a polite but firm tone. "I suspect this car is stolen. It will be impounded and you'll be taken into custody during which time I'll contact the owner. If he can corroborate your story, the grand theft charge will be dropped." He proceeded to read me my rights and placed me in the squad car.**_

_**The ride to the police station was worse than waiting for Gran to take a switch to me when I was little. The thought of Eric bailing me out made me queasy. I was still unsure how he'd react to my even borrowing the vette. Now it was being towed to God knows where. **_

_**I was booked and put into a solitary cell. Time seemed to stand still and a few hours felt like an eternity. I got more and more nervous as I paced my cell like a caged animal. Finally, a familiar calm washed over me and I looked up into my Viking's bright blue eyes.**_

_**He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?" he teased. "I rise expecting to find my bonded lover and instead, I find a vague message and my Baby missing. Care to explain Dear One?" He was really laying it on thick. **_

"_**Cut it out Eric. Did you post my bail?"**_

"_**You steal my car and expect me to bail you out?" His eyebrow raised and I knew he was toying with me.**_

_**I sighed, exasperated. "I'm sorry Eric, ok? I had a really good reason but now is not the time. **_

"_**You look good locked up," he continued. "It gives me…ideas." He licked his lips, fangs locked and loaded. I felt the lust but for once, I was NOT in the mood.**_

"_**ERIC NORTHMAN, TAKE YOUR NASTY MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER AND GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"**_

_**Those eyes twinkled in amusement. "Calm down Lover," he chuckled. "You're… what's the saying..sprung?"**_

_**Officer Muldoon stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were glazed over as he unlocked the cell, handed me my purse and apologized for the trouble he'd caused. I knew he'd been glamoured and when he left us, Eric took my hand and pulled me into a toe curling kiss. **_

"_**I would have been here earlier," he said, leading me out of the station, "but I had to track and repo my car. So, 120 in a 55? I'm impressed!" **_

_**We stopped in front of the car and he ran his hand down the side. "It's a good thing she wasn't damaged though. I might have had to drain you." He wrapped me in his arms and the bond tickled. "I have a gift for you."**_

"_**Eric, I really don't deserve a gift," I said, my voice laced with shame.**_

"_**Oh you deserve this." He smiled and handed me a small rectangular box. Tentatively, I opened it and found a harmonica. I looked up at Eric and he beamed.**_

"_**I hear these are handy in The Big House."**_

"_**You suck!" I snorted, swatting him with the box.**_

_**Eric laughed with mischievous glee. "Be careful Lover or they'll get you for assault and battery."**_

"_**Not funny Viking," I said trying to keep my composure while a giggle erupted. Only Eric could make going to jail comical. We settled into the vette and I decided to play along some more.**_

"_**You know," I purred as we pulled out, "I was so lonely and horny in there. Care to help an ex-con out?" I batted my eyelashes while caressing my breasts and smiling my own devilish grin.**_

_**Eric's pants tightened. "What do you need Lover?" he asked in a hungry voice.**_

_**I held his gaze as I removed my jeans and proceeded to release the Gracious Plenty. I straddled his lap and nipped his bottom lip. **_

"_**Whatever happens," I said, impaling myself, "don't stop and don't wreck." I pinched his nipples, licked my way slowly up his neck and heard those fangs snap into place.**_

"_**You evil temptress," Eric growled as he revved the engine and our bodies hummed.**_

_**I have no idea what came over me or how long it took us to get home but it was one hell of a ride! We swerved a bit while Eric ravaged my breasts but he maintained complete control. As the car screeched to a halt, safely in the garage, we peaked. I felt Eric empty himself inside me and my body convulsed. "Amazing!" he moaned and held me tightly. When we had collected ourselves, I climbed off and we went inside.**_

_**Eric started a fire while I heated a True Blood and poured a glass of sweet tea. Despite the day's craziness, this little ritual was comforting.**_

"_**So tell me Lover," Eric asked when I joined him on the couch. "Just why did you steal my car?"**_

"_**BORROWED," I corrected and he smiled sheepishly. **_

_**I filled him in on what had happened and how Claudine had cleaned up the mess; my visit to Merlotte's and subsequent showdown with Arlene. Eric listened very intently and I felt a range of emotions from anger to pride. When I had finished, he took my hand and kissed each of my knuckles.**_

"_**Did you hurt your hand lover?"**_

"_**Oh, it's fine. I've got Viking blood coursing through my veins." I giggled and smiled wickedly. "But I think Arlene will be eating strictly soft foods for a while."**_

_**Eric laughed and kissed my forehead. "Sookie Stackhouse, warrior telepath."**_

"_**Damn strait!" I agreed, flexing my biceps.**_

_**We snuggled and sat quietly together, admiring the fire and content to just be, when Eric spoke.**_

"_**My lover I have another gift for you."**_

"_**Eric, I swear on Gran's grave. If this is another harmonica, I'll stake you with it."**_

_**Eric smiled and held his right hand up. "On my honor, it is not."**_

_**He lowered his hand revealing a ring around his pinky. The platinum band was formed by two diamond encrusted symbols of infinity and the center stone was a rounded, square cut, deep blue sapphire enrobed in diamonds. I felt my eyes tear up as Eric knelt before me.**_

"_**My Lover, you have accepted and embraced my ways but I have neglected yours. It is time I made an honest human out of you. Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?" **_

_**Thank you again to everyone following my little story. I appreciate and enjoy all the comments I receive and I hope I continue to entertain you. If you'd like to see Sookie's ring, my profile provides the link. Yes, it exists and it is gorgeous!**_

_**Peace & Love,**_

_**Hippychik.**_


	9. Chapter 10

**I've said it before and I'll say it again. These are not my creations. They are a result of Charlaine Harris's genius. I'm just glad I get to play with them a bit.**

**Chapter 10**

**The unexpected proposal rendered me speechless although the tears flowed freely and Eric became visibly unnerved.**

"**Lover, I am sorry. We don't have to get married. I thought this would make you happy."**

**I continued to flood the moment but tried to communicate by shaking my head back and forth as Eric became more agitated.**

"**It's the ring isn't it? I knew I should have bought the bigger one but Pam said it was to gaudy."**

"**No. no . Eric," I managed to squeak out. "It's perfect. These are happy tears."**

**My Viking looked perplexed then shook his head. "1000 years and I still don't understand human women. So is that a yes?"**

"**YES!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He slid the ring onto my trembling finger and it fit perfectly. "It's so beautiful," I sniffed. "I've never seen anything like it."**

**A cool hand tilted my chin and I met Eric's loving gaze. "I know how you feel," he said and my insides did a triple flip. I sighed and my legs parted. Not one to miss an opportunity, Eric quickly placed himself between them.**

"**You're so predictable," I teased as my panties ripped off and hit the floor.**

**Eric leered and his fangs snapped. "I shall have to remedy that," he growled.**

**My whole body quivered and I felt the heat rise within my core. In a swift whoosh, I was facing the fireplace with Eric underneath but firmly inside me. His cool hands cupped my breasts and he pulled me back across his chest, pushing himself further inside my body. His thrusts were gloriously long, torturously slow and I turned my head to kiss him. I cried out as one of his hands deserted my breast, landed on my button and began a vigorous massage. I came almost instantly and in a blink, Eric had flipped me over onto all fours. His thrusts became more urgent and demanding. As I neared another mind bending orgasm, Eric's hand met my ass with a resounding CRACK. The sting jolted me and I was surprised to find I'd enjoyed it. Eric took my lack of protest as encouragement and he slapped again.**

"**So you do like it rough," he panted, slapping over and over. I could only grunt and moan as another orgasm loomed on the horizon. Eric pumped furiously and I had to grip the back of the couch to keep my balance. As I reached my peak, a long cool finger slipped into my most private of places. Up til now, it had been an exit only area. The sensation further fueled my release and I screamed in a guttural tone. Eric continued his onslaught sliding both finger and Gracious Plenty in and out in unison. My orgasm seemed to last forever and when I thought I couldn't take it any more, Eric flipped me again. I was seated on the edge of the couch as he kneeled before me. He hoisted my legs over his shoulders and pumped at vampire speed. His fangs were so distended, he couldn't close his mouth. It was terrifyingly sexy. Another orgasm blindsided me as Eric bit my breast and found his own release.**

"**Am I still predictable?" he asked as I caught my breath and we both calmed. **

**I laughed. "Ummmm. That would be a no."**

**He smiled, still kneeling before me, and placed his head on my chest.**

"**I love listening to your heartbeat," he murmured. "It sooths me."**

**I ran my hands through his hair and over his body, landing on his most perfect backside. The firelight danced on his skin, making him appear almost human and momentarily, I found myself making wishes that would never come true. However, they were dismissed as quickly as they'd come. In the stillness, my mind drifted. I remembered every event that had led to this happy place and a few of those memories made me chuckle. **

"**Penny for your thoughts Lover?" Eric asked lazily.**

"**I was just thinking what an odd pair we make. I mean who'd of thought a telepathic barmaid and a Viking Vampire Sheriff would end up together."**

"**This is true," he agreed. "We are an enigma."**

"**And yet," I added playing with his long, blonde locks, "here we are and I never want to forget this moment."**

**Eric lifted himself to steal a kiss. "You are sure Lover? No regrets?"**

"**None," I stated but Eric persisted.**

"**Even though you give up any chance of having children?"**

"**Eric, where is this coming from?"**

"**I know motherhood is important to most women." He looked away as if he was afraid I might change my mind. I placed my hand against his cool cheek, gently turning him to face me.**

"**You should know by now, I'm not most women. Granted, I would have liked children. I think I would have made a pretty good mom but that chance was slim to none before I even met you. I don't get why you're so concerned about this now. It didn't bother you when we were pledged."**

"**The pledging was my sacrifice. This marriage is yours. I just want to make sure you're fully aware of what you're giving up."**

"**It's not a sacrifice and I'm not giving up anything. I'm gaining a life with the man I love who just happens to be a vampire. I can't imagine it without you and I wouldn't want to. You accept and love me for me. You've protected and cared for me even when I was an unwilling participant. You're my best friend Eric. Besides," I added, "I'm sure Jason will have a brood of his own someday. I'll just be awesome Aunt Sookie."**

**The bond overflowed with pride and love. "Yes, you will," he agreed then cocked his eyebrow. "I am pretty wonderful, aren't I? You've landed quite a catch."**

"**Oh Lord!" I said, slapping my hand on my forehead. "I've over inflated your enormous ego." We both laughed. Eric stood and lifted me to my feet as well.**

"**You've had such a long day Lover. Why don't you pamper yourself with a nice long shower. I have some business to address but I'll see you in a bit." A shower sounded wonderful and I gave him one more quick kiss before heading downstairs.**

**I plopped my worn body atop the comfortable tile seat and the warm water caressed my skin. I took a deep cleansing breath and relaxed. I must have sat there a good ten minutes before I began washing. I had just finished lathering my hair and was rinsing when I heard the shower door open. My heart fluttered.**

"**I'm so glad you could join me," I said in my best sultry voice though my head was still under the spray. "My back needs a good scrubbing. Can you help me with that?"**

"**My pleasure," said a very feminine voice. My eyes flew open and burned as soap dripped into them.**

"**PAM!" I shrieked, trying to cover myself. "What the hell are you doing?"**

**Eric's child stood there like a naked Cheshire Cat. "My master told me you are to be married. I am here to give you your shower."**

"**You know damn well this is not that kind of shower," I said flustered, recalling vividly a conversation we'd had at Fangtasia regarding this very subject.**

"**Pity," she smirked. "I do so admire your body Sookie. You can't blame me for trying."**

"**You know I don't play for both teams Pam. Plus, Eric is like your dad, which sort of makes me your step mom. That's just gross. Now if you'll excuse me.." I tried to maneuver my way out and Pam, having had her fun, graciously stepped aside.**

"**Modesty is so overrated," she remarked as I slid past her, wrapped myself in a towel and sprinted to the bedroom. I dressed quickly while Pam sauntered in and took her sweet time.**

"**I just love parties Sookie," she said as she pulled on her pink cardigan. "I really would enjoy throwing you a shower."**

"**I know Pam but Eric and I already have everything we need. A shower is not necessary." Secretly, I flinched thinking there wouldn't be many guests anyway since my girlfriends could be counted on one hand.**

**Pam looked a bit deflated. "What if we had a girls night out then? Despite my aloof nature, I really am fond of you Sookie. I'd like to do something to honor your traditions." I was floored. Pam, the Ice Queen incarnate, was being thoughtful.**

"**That sounds like fun Pam. Would you mind if I invited Amelia too?"**

"**Is she still dating that Were?" Pam asked trying not to sound to interested. She and Amelia had a thing when Amelia first came to live with me. I guess it had run its course but neither had an unkind word regarding the other so the split must have been mutual.**

"**Yes and I think it's getting serious."**

"**Shame," Pam replied, staring into some far off memory and licking her fangs. "She was quite…tasty."**

**I held my hands over my ears. "To much information Pam." She smirked but mercifully changed the subject.**

"**Eric told me all about the day you've had. Humans!" she said with contempt. "Honestly Sookie, I can't believe you're one of them. I do wish I could have seen you punch that vermin. Brava!" Pam clapped and I gave a half hearted bow.**

"**What is keeping my ladies?" Eric called from the top of the stairs. "I asked you to bring Sookie up here Pam. Why the delay?"**

"**Girl talk Eric," she said in a dismissive tone. "You wouldn't understand." She flashed me a fanged grin and we both met Eric upstairs. He gave us a quizzical look but said nothing.**

**The hostess in me kicked into gear and I heated two True Bloods while I poured myself another tea. I carried the drinks back to the living room where Eric and Pam had already settled. Eric tapped the seat next to him and when I had made myself comfortable, he spoke.**

"**I have learned our banquet is morphing into another summit of sorts." **

**I blanched at that thought. The last summit I attended had ended with a literal BANG!**

"**The Pythoness and The Council will witness our presentation." He turned and grasped my hand. "As such, we should be married prior to leaving."**

"**Hold up Eric," I interrupted. "Why the rush? What difference would it make to them?"**

"**It will show that I have honored you under my laws as well as yours. You must understand Sookie. If the Pythoness or The Council rejects our union, we are doomed."**

"**But Eric, you said in your whole existence, that had never happened."**

"**Yes Dear One, but we are the first pledged vampire-human couple."**

"**What would happen if we were rejected?" I braced myself for his response.**

"**I would probably be sent to some far off corner of the globe and you would most likely end up at the right hand of Felipe. We would be forbidden from ever seeing each other again."**

**I shivered at that prospect, knowing full well it was a death sentence for both of us. I'd never submit to being kept like a pet and Eric…I couldn't even think of him meeting the sun. He must have felt my distress through the bond and he placed his hand gently on my shoulder.**

"**Do not fear Lover. We are just covering every angle and we have a few cards in our favor."**

"**Like what?" I asked skeptically.**

"**Your great grandfather sits on The Council as the representative of the fairies. I doubt he would allow any harm to befall you."**

**I felt simultaneous relief and annoyance. I promptly slapped Eric's arm and he had the nerve to look surprised.**

"**You could have mentioned that before you scared me half to death," I scowled. Pam was clearly amused but to her credit, remained silent.**

"**Forgive me Lover," he said looking down at his arm. "I forget how emotional you are. Still, that's no excuse for domestic violence." He winked and I softened.**

"**But Eric, we leave in five days. Aren't we cutting it a little close?"**

"**We will go to the courthouse tomorrow night." Eric turned his attention to Pam. "You brought the license Pamela?"**

"**Right here Master," she said handing it to Eric.**

"**Wait," I cut in again. "I hate to be a Bridezilla, but I can't do that." They both looked stunned so I elaborated.**

"**Eric, when we pledged, I didn't even know what we were doing. I don't want the most important day of my life to be witnessed by strangers, AGAIN. I'm sorry but I've been dreaming of my wedding day since I was a little girl. I don't expect a big extravaganza but I would like to have the people closest to me there."**

"**It is that important to you?" he asked sincerely and I nodded. "Then what do you suggest, Dear One?"**

"**Well, I was hoping we might have the ceremony here. It is so lovely outside. We could light the torches around the pool and maybe add a few floating candles. I'd like to invite Amelia, Sam and Jason. Although, I doubt Jason will come," I added sadly. "I was going to ask Niall to give me away and I think Claudine mentioned she's some sort of ordained minister so she could officiate."**

**I knew Niall had some kind of vampire OFF that would mask his and Claudine's fairy scent. **

"**And afterwards," I continued, "We could have a little cookout. However, I know you must guard your resting place and if it is to risky, we could just do it at my house."**

"**That is a brilliant move, inviting Niall," Pam remarked.**

"**It's not brilliant," I replied, a little taken back. "He's my family and the closest thing I've got to a father."**

**Eric spoke up. "Answer this Sookie. Do you intend to live here permanently?"**

**I hadn't thought much about it but immediately answered "yes, of course."**

"**This house is as much yours as it is mine. I can't keep you isolated. It would destroy your spirit. If this is what pleases you, then we will marry here."**

**I threw my arms around my Viking and sighed. "I love you Eric Northman." I knew he wouldn't verbally respond with Pam sitting there but I could feel the love he pushed through the bond.**

"**I just have one more teeny request," I said as I pulled away. "I can't possibly be ready tomorrow night. Could I have at least three days to prepare?"**

"**That will be fine Lover. I've waited this long. What's three more days?"**

"**If you two are quite finished blubbering over each other, I need you to sign the license."**

**Eric shot Pam a look I couldn't place. He took the paper, added his signature and handed it to me.**

"**Sign your married name Lover," he instructed. Carefully, I wrote Sookie Northman and the abstract concept of our marriage became very real. I could feel the tears welling up but didn't want to give Pam more ammo.**

"**If you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed. I have a million things to do tomorrow and I'll need a good night's rest."**

"**Sleep well Sookie," said Pam. "We have a date tomorrow night." She smiled mischievously. **

**Eric glanced back and forth between us then gave me a very tender kiss. "I must finish my business with Pam. Get your rest Lover. I will join you as soon as we are finished."**

**I wandered downstairs and collapsed on the bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. Sometime before dawn, I felt Eric snuggle up next to me. I smiled in my dreamlike state as he draped his long arm over me and nuzzled my neck. In three days time, I would be Mrs. Eric Northman.**

**I really can't express enough how much I appreciate and enjoy your comments. Thank you again to everyone reading my labor of love. **


	10. Chapter 11

**This chapter is a one of the longer ones but Sookie had a very busy day. I'd like to thank you all for the positive feedback and also provide some clarification. I admit I don't know a lick of Swedish but I do utilize translation-guide dot com. ****My keyboard doesn't come with the Swedish flare symbols and if it does, I'm to much of a techno tard to find them. ^_^ **

***Characters belong to Charlaine Harris.* **

**Chapter 11**

**My phone rang at 8am sharp and my eyes fluttered open. I wriggled out of Eric's arms, still strategically clutching my chest, and tiptoed to the phone. It was Jason. I frowned and let the call go to voice mail. No need to let him rain on my parade.**

**I showered, dressed and headed for the kitchen. There was so much to do but so little time and I desperately needed caffeine. When I reached the coffeemaker, I found a strategically placed note and smiled. **

_**Min Skon Alskaren,**_

_**Use these funds for the wedding and anything you need for our trip. Be sure to purchase an evening gown. If you are in need of assistance, do not hesitate to call Bobby. He has been instructed to obey you as he would me. Do not think this makes you a kept woman. We are to be married and all that I have is yours. Feel free to take the vette today. Although, try not to get arrested again. Pam has requested your presence at Fangtasia…something about a girls' night out? I'm intrigued. Please be ready when I rise. **_

_**Until tonight,**_

_**E **_

**I giggled, then looked down to find check for $10,000. Holy Cow! His generosity touched me and instead of getting into a hissy, I calmly tucked the check inside my purse. All my life I'd had to scrimp and save. It would be a relief not having to worry anymore. I scrambled some eggs while my coffee brewed and when I had settled at the table, I retrieved Jason's message.**

"**Um, hey Sookie. It's me Jason. Listen, I heard about what Arlene did and I'm real sorry. I'm glad you decked her cause I would have hated hitting a girl. You know I didn't mean those things I said. I was just mad. I know I can be a selfish prick and you were right about Crystal. She's gone back to Hot Shot. I guess we're getting divorced. So if Eric makes you happy, who am I to judge? Anyway, I miss you Sis. Call me."**

**For a moment, I just stared at the phone thinking "who are you and what have you done with my brother?" He sounded sincere but could he really accept Eric as my husband? I began to get excited as I realized I might actually have all my loved ones together at last. However, before I could talk to Jason, there was someone else I needed to consult. My heart filled with hope as the phone speed dialed. **

"**Hello Child," a pleasant voice answered. "What a nice surprise."**

"**Hello Great Grandfather," I said beaming into the phone.**

"**I was looking forward to seeing you in Las Vegas. To what do I owe this pleasure Sookie?"**

"**I have something very important to discuss and was hoping you and Claudine could meet me for lunch."**

"**Lunch sounds delightful and I'm sure Claudine will come. Shall we visit you at your Merlotte's?"**

"**Oh, no Sir. I'm actually in Shreveport today. Do you think you could meet me at Crawdaddy's Kitchen around..say…noon?"**

" **I love crawfish! Noon would be fine Child."**

**I hesitated before continuing. "There is just one more thing. I want to bring Jason. What I have to say affects him too and besides, he deserves to know you exist. He is your great grandson." **

"**My Dear, that is an excellent idea. I've pondered over this dilemma for quite a while and I agree, it is time your brother knew. I will contact your cousin."**

"**Thank you Great Grandfather."**

"**Twelve sharp. We'll see you then."**

"**Goodbye."**

**As I hung up, I thought I might burst with joy. Quickly, I dialed Jason's number and hoped it was a slow day for the Bon Temps road crew. I smiled when he picked up on the first ring.**

"**Sookie. I guess you got my message."**

"**Yes, Jason. I did."**

"**I'm sorry Sook. I feel horrible about the way I treated you."**

"**Never mind that Jason. I forgive you. How are you holding up?"**

"**Alright I guess. Crystal left last night. I didn't sleep much so I called in today. Might as well use some of those banked sick days right?" He managed a weak laugh.**

"**Jason, you need to get out of the house. I want you to meet me in Shreveport for lunch."**

"**Oh Sook. I don't know." I could hear a faint sniff. He wasn't alright. Not by a long shot.**

"**Please Jason. It's really important. There is someone I want you to meet." The line was quiet for a minute or two. I could tell he was arguing with himself. "Come on, Jason," I pleaded. "It's at Crawdaddy's Kitchen." Apparently, that tipped the scales in my favor.**

"**Why didn't you say so in the first place Sis? You know they serve the best crawdads. What time?"**

"**Noon"**

"**Alright. I'll see you then. And Sook?"**

"**Yes Jason?"**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too. See you soon."**

**This day was off to a fantastic start! All I needed was Amelia and I'd be three for three. **

"**Hey Girl," she answered. "We still on?"**

"**Morning Amelia. Yes we are but I need you to come pick me up. Can you be out here by eleven?"**

"**Is that ok with Eric?"**

**My smile widened. "Yes, it's fine. Can you drive my car? I had an…incident yesterday."**

"**Oh No! You wrecked the Bloodsucker?"**

"**NO! I just had a little speeding thing. It's a long story. I'll tell you later." I turned red remembering the jail cell I'd occupied.**

"**I'll hold you to it," she teased. "Sure I'll bring your car. Are your spare keys still in your room?"**

"**Yep. Top right hand drawer. While you're in there, I need you to bring one more thing."**

"**No problem Sook. Whatcha need?"**

"**Go into my jewelry box. You'll find a white handkerchief. Bring it but don't unfold it."**

"**You're not trying to get me pledged too, are you?" she laughed.**

"**Ah ha! Touché! No but I need this for Niall."**

"**Your Great Grandfather?"**

"**Yes. We're meeting him, Claudine and Jason."**

"**Oh God Sookie. Are you ill?" I could hear the alarm in her voice.**

"**No! Nothing like that," I reassured her.**

"**Well I'm coming now. How do I get there?"**

**I gave Amelia directions, washed the dishes and then sat back down to make a list. I already had a menu in mind and I'd have tomorrow to bake the cake. The top priority today was to find my dress. Since it was a beach theme, I wanted something comfortable and casual but still unmistakably bridal. I knew just who to contact.**

"**Tara's Togs," a familiar cheery voice said.**

"**Hi Tara. It's Sookie."**

"**Hey Sookie. How are you? I haven't seen you since your little revelation. Is everything going well?"**

"**Oh yes. In fact, that's why I'm calling. I need a dress."**

"**Really?" I could tell I'd piqued her interest. "Something in white perhaps?"**

"**As a matter of fact, yes. But, I need something casual, like for the beach."**

"**That's so strange. I just got a new shipment. Normally, I wouldn't have those in stock this time of year but there seems to have been a mix up at the warehouse. Can you give me a few hours to get the inventory ready?"**

"**That would be perfect. I have lunch plans so I'll probably be in around two."**

"**That's more than enough time. I'll have everything set up but I want some answers Missy."**

"**You'll get them," I laughed. "Thanks Tara. I'll see you later."**

"**Bye Sook."**

**A car pulled in as I hung up the phone and I threw open the front door to see Amelia walking up the drive, laughing.**

"**Seriously Sookie, 69 Nottingham Drive? Your vamp keeps you on your toes doesn't he."**

"**You have no idea," I said, giving her a big hug. **

"**WOAH!" cried Amelia and she grabbed my left hand. She arched her eyebrow and her smile was a mile wide. "Is this the reason for the family reunion?"**

"**Sure is," I beamed. "You're looking at the future Mrs. Northman." We held each other, jumping up and down and gleefully screaming. "Come on in," I said, taking her arm and leading her inside.**

**I gave Amelia the grand tour, carefully avoiding Eric's closet. She ooed and ahhed quite impressed with my vampire's taste. The backyard stole the show so I poured us some coffee and we went outside.**

'**Your vamp's gone green," Amelia remarked, pointing to the roof. "Check out the solar panels, satellite dish and over there, the rain barrels."**

"**I left in such a rush yesterday, I hadn't noticed. What's so special about that?"**

"**It means he's off the grid. If shit ever hits the fan, I'm bunking with you." She winked and playfully nudged me. "But enough about your sweet digs, let's talk wedding. Details. Details," she asked giddily. **

"**Well," I smiled, "Eric wanted to do it before we leave. We decided the night after tomorrow and we're having it here. Since it's such an intimate gathering, I've decided to serve steaks, loaded baked potatoes, green beans and rolls. I'm sure Jason will have no problem being appointed Grill Master."**

**Amelia giggled. "No doubt and this is a perfect location. If I didn't know better, I'd swear I was in Jamaica."**

"**I know! And wait til you see it at night. I'm going to add floating candles to the lagoon."**

"**Oh, that sounds lovely and easy too. So what's first on our agenda?"**

"**I need to stop at the bank then I thought we'd hit The Party Mart before lunch. Besides the candles and decorations, I need tableware, cutlery and one of those mini fountains. After lunch I'll drive us back to Bon Temps. Tara is prepping potential wedding gowns."**

**Amelia positively beamed. "I was wondering when you'd get around to that. I love dress shopping! I assume you'll be keeping it casual?"**

"**Oh yes. I'd say beach chic."**

"**I love it!" she exclaimed.**

"**Oh and before I forget. Do you have plans tonight?"**

"**Nothing special. Trey and I were going to rent a movie. Why?"**

"**Well, Pam wants to have a girls' night out."**

"**Like a bachelorette party?" I could see the sin in Amelia's eyes. She and Pam were two peas in a pod and I briefly wondered why they had gone their separate ways.**

"**I guess you could call it that. I hoped you might meet us at Fangtasia. I don't know what Pam has up her sleeve but I'd feel a whole lot more comfortable if you were there."**

"**I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said, giving me another big hug. "Let's not waste any time then. Ready to go?" **

"**Sure." I locked up the house and we climbed into my car. **

"**So tell me about your speeding incident," Amelia pried as we rode into Shreveport. I blushed and revealed my short trip to the pokey. When I had finished my tale, Amelia was laughing so hard I thought she might pee herself. "It's never a dull moment with you two," she giggled and I cracked up in total agreement. **

**I made my deposit and then drove to the Party Mart. It was early and a week day so we were practically the only ones there. We grabbed a cart and proceeded to fill it. For once, I didn't have to keep a running tally. It felt great to just get what I wanted and I wondered if wealthy people appreciated this kind of freedom. I also found out how great it is to shop outside your home town. Amelia told anyone and everyone my bridal status, conveniently leaving out the fact that the groom was a vampire. I got tons of well wishes and proudly showed off my ring. It was refreshing not to have to defend myself or Eric. A few of the ladies even recommended boutiques where I could find an evening gown. By the time we left, I felt like a million bucks. **

"**I have to call Eric's day guy Bobby," I said as we loaded the bags. Amelia gave me a questioning look. "I need him to purchase a few bottles of Royalty." Royalty was the Dom Perignon of bottled blood and not something you could pick up at the Super Save-A-Bunch. Amelia drove to the restaurant while I called. I really didn't want to but Bobby was the only one who could help me. I wasn't one of his favorite people and it burned him to have to obey me. However, he knew it was better not to be on Eric's bad side and assured me we'd have five bottles of Royalty delivered tomorrow. I thanked him politely and hung up just as we were pulling in.**

**Jason was leaning against his truck but walked over to meet us. His eyes were red and blotchy which was surprising. I'd never seen Jason distraught over any girl but Crystal was his wife. Maybe he really did love her or maybe he was just getting a taste of his own medicine. Jason had been around the block a time or two and was not what you'd call a gentleman. However, he was my brother and I loved him despite his flaws.**

"**It's good to see you Sis," he sniffed. "I'm sorry I've been such an ass. You're my sister and I should have been more supportive. You can marry any old vamp you want." Funny he should say that.**

"**Thank you Jason but like I said, I forgive you." I hugged him and stroked his back the way Gran used to. "Everything's gonna be alright." I gave him time to pull himself together and we all went inside.**

**Although we were fifteen minutes early, my great grandfather and fairy godmother were already seated. His green eyes twinkled as we approached the table and his silvery blonde hair hung down his back like a wall of silk. Despite his centuries old age, he was quite beautiful and resembled, at least in my imagination, a young Professor Dumbledore.**

**Niall rose and encased me in a grandfatherly hug. "Sookie dear, you look positively radiant! I see the pledging agrees with you."**

"**How does he know about that?" Jason asked defensively. I turned, smiled and squeezed his hand.**

"**Jason, I'd like you to meet our great grandfather, Niall Brigant."**

"**It is a pleasure Son," Niall said extending his hand. Jason just stood there, stunned. He looked from Niall to me and back again before he spoke.**

"**I don't understand and I'm not your son," he said in an extremely disrespectful tone. "I've seen all the old family albums and you're not in any of them. What kind of crazy horseshit are you feeding my baby sister?"**

"**JASON!" I admonished. "Show some respect! He really is our great grandfather." This was not going well and I wondered if this meeting really was a good idea. I could tell Jason was ready to implode. Thankfully, Claudine chose that moment to enter the conversation. She gently touched Jason's arm and he immediately relaxed.**

"**Let's sit down and get acquainted, shall we?" she said in an almost ethereal voice.**

"**Sure. I know you. You were at Sookie's the other day," Jason said dreamily and took a seat next to Claudine. He reminded me of someone who'd been glamoured. Niall placed his hand over Jason's and looked him directly in the eye.**

"**I am not your typical great grandfather." Boy, that was the understatement of the year. "One day long ago, my son Fintan had a chance meeting with your grandmother Adele. He was always easy to talk to and before long, she confided her sadness at being unable to conceive a child. Fintan decided to help her and within the next three years your father and aunt were born. My son forbade me from contacting your family due to the nature of the births. Now that he's passed on, I wish to be a part of your lives." **

"**So my Gran was artificially assimilated?" Jason asked and I held back a giggle.**

"**In a way, yes," Niall confirmed. I noticed he'd failed to mention they were fairies and both Amelia and I kept our mouths shut. That was not our bombshell to reveal. I was also grateful he'd kept the details to a minimum. I didn't think Jason could have dealt with the knowledge that Gran was an adulteress no matter how good her intentions were. I was still coming to grips with that information myself.**

**Jason seemed to accept Niall's explanation. I wasn't surprised he didn't ask many questions like why Niall looked so young or how Gran could possibly be artificially inseminated in the 1950's. But, that was Jason for you. What he lacked in brains, he made up for in looks. That is how he'd coasted through life.**

"**So tell us Sookie," Claudine winked, steering the conversation to a much lighter topic. "Why this little gathering? I'm sure it is more than meeting your sweet brother." Jason blushed.**

**I took a deep, excited breath and blurted, "Eric and I are getting married." I held out my hand and my ring sparkled. "A human marriage," I added looking directly at my fairy relatives.**

"**That is a wise decision Child," my great grandfather mused. "Yes. This is good indeed." I didn't know what he meant but since it seemed very positive, I didn't pry. Instead, I turned to him.**

"**I was hoping you and Jason would give me away and Claudine would perform the ceremony."**

"**I would be honored," Niall said, gently touching my cheek.**

"**As would I," Claudine happily added.**

"**If this is what you want Sis, count me in too." Jason smiled and hugged me.**

"**I'm glad you all agree but there's just one hitch. It's the night after tomorrow. I hope that will not conflict with anyone's schedule."**

"**Nonsense," Niall remarked. "I will clear mine immediately."**

**Jason shrugged. "Heck, I aint got nothin going on."**

"**And I am always available to you Sookie," Claudine said.**

**Our waitress arrived with baskets of Cajun crawfish and sweet teas all around. I figured my great grandfather had ordered and flashed back to the night I'd met him. We all dug into the best crawdads in the state and enjoyed the pleasant conversation. I gave them the wedding details and Jason wrote down directions to Eric's house. I didn't worry about Niall and Claudine. They would most likely pop in. Jason was a little disappointed to find out Claudine was our cousin. I think he was eyeing her as potential rebound material and what better place to rebound than a wedding? When the table was cleared, he excused himself saying something about meeting Hoyt but I knew he was going home to call Crystal.**

"**I have one more favor to ask Great Grandfather," I said when Jason was gone. I confiscated the handkerchief from Amelia and unwrapped it. A small silver bullet dropped into my palm. It was the one I'd sucked out of Eric's chest in Dallas and consequently, the first time I'd had his blood. I handed the bullet to Niall and asked, "can you craft a wedding band with this? Vampire friendly, of course."**

**Niall examined it carefully then eyed me. "This is of great sentimental value." He said it more as a statement rather than a question.**

"**Yes it is," I confirmed. "Eric has done so many wonderful things for me and I wanted to show him how much I love him for it. He will understand its significance."**

"**I believe I can work a little magic," he smiled. "But I shall have to take my leave if I am to finish in time." He rose and paid the bill, although I protested. We walked to my car where he kissed my cheek and bid me farewell with a faint pop.**

"**Would you mind if I tagged along Cousin?" Claudine asked. "I'm anxious to see you in those dresses.**

**My mouth gaped open. "The warehouse mix up..It was you?"**

"**Guilty as charged," she smiled triumphantly. "There were to many to carry so I just sent them along."**

"**It's official," Amelia cut in. "I want a fairy godmother too."**

"**You've got a rich daddy," I snorted. "I think that makes us even." We all laughed and climbed into my car.**

**The ride to Bon Temps went quickly as we happily chatted. Claudine regretted being unable to come tonight but I completely understood. She didn't possess Niall's magic to mask her scent so joining us would be suicide. We pulled into the little strip mall at the edge of town and headed inside Tara's Togs.**

"**Sookie!" my pregnant friend cried and half waddled her way over to greet us. "Wait til you see these selections. I just know you'll find something." **

"**Thanks Tara," I said giving her a hug and her belly a pat. She led us to the back of the store and it had been transformed. She'd set up 3 full length mirrors and a pedestal front and center.**

**The next two hours were pure fun. We were the only customers so it became my own personal Bridal Review. Tara had a mountain of dresses and I enjoyed trying on practically every one. I strutted, twirled and was a total girl about the whole thing. By the time I found my dress, I was gleefully dizzy. It was no coincidence Claudine picked it out. The simple dress was short and strapless with a sweetheart neckline and pleated skirt. A beaded, Swarovski Crystal belt gave it just the right touch. It was perfect. **

"**I'm happy for you Sook," Tara said as I paid. "I probably wouldn't be here if Eric hadn't helped you save my life. He may be a vampire but he's a good man and it's obvious he adores you. You're going to have an amazing life together." **

"**Thank you Tara," I said tearing up. "That means a lot." I gave her a big hug, said goodbye to her belly and we exited. Claudine had to leave us too but promised to help me tomorrow before popping out. **

**It was getting late so I dropped Amelia off, confirmed our later plans and headed home. Not wanting a repeat jail escapade, I drove the speed limit the whole way. Between Niall and Claudine, I knew I reeked of fairy and my insides twitched with thoughts of what Eric would do to my body. **

**It was almost dark when I pulled in and rushed to the upstairs bathroom. I quickly freshened up and left my clothes on the bathroom floor. Smiling wickedly, I laid myself out on the dining room table like an all-you-can-eat buffet. My sexual tension steadily built until finally, I heard the closet door open. I propped myself up on my elbows, slightly parting my legs and eyed my very naked, very aroused Viking.**

"**Good Evening Honey. I'm ready."**

**********To see Sookie's dress, click the link on my profile page.******

**Some of you may be wondering why Niall is not as closed off as compared to the SVM books. I wanted to give Sookie the family she'd always dreamed of and since there is no fairy war while I'm in charge, she's gonna get it.**

**I wish my fellow Americans and anyone celebrating with us a very happy and safe 4th**** of July weekend.**

**Peace & Love, Hippychik**


	11. Chapter 12

***Just playing in Charlaine's toy box***

**Chapter 12**

**The words had barely left my lips when I was pulled to the table's edge, legs thrown over my Viking's shoulders and my core was stretched to the limit. Eric said nothing but hissed as he took me. I could feel the lust and hunger pounding through the bond and it fueled my own desire. Eric's thrusts were powerful enough to shake the table and gradually I was pushed back as he joined me. I couldn't tell you what position we were in but I'm pretty sure I could find it in the Kama Sutra. Over and over, he pounded mercilessly and my body screamed in ecstasy. His fangs glistened above my neck before plunging into the skin and throwing me into another orgasm. As I felt the Gracious Plenty swell, I heard a creak and a crack and the poor beaten down table gave way. I closed my eyes and braced for the crash landing only to find myself hovering just above the floor as Eric finished. I guess not even splintering furniture can stop a horny vampire in the throws of passion.**

"**Well that was smashing," I giggled as Eric gently up righted us and he couldn't suppress his smile.**

"**What did you expect?" he retorted. "You have fairy scent all over you." He leaned into my hair and inhaled deeply. "I should take you again."**

"**What's stopping you?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes. Apparently, the answer was nothing as I found myself swept to the couch and ravaged all over again. Not that I was complaining. **

"**So tell me Lover," Eric asked as we basked in the afterglow. "What is Girls Night Out?"**

**The question caught me a little off guard but I explained. "Traditionally, the Bachelorette Party or Girls Night Out is a kind of last hurrah for the bride's single status." I hesitated then added "it usually involves lots of booze and at least one male stripper but you'll need to get tonight's itinerary from Pam. I'm just going along for the ride."**

**Eric nipped at my breast. "You would enjoy ogling other men?"**

"**Is this why you marked your territory?" I asked playfully then sat up and tilted my head questioningly. "Eric, are you jealous?"**

"**Of course not," he replied stiffly, although I got the feeling I'd hit a nerve. "I just want to know what you'll be up to."**

"**Honey, not even on their best day could any stripper compare to you." I reached over and gave that gorgeous bum a pinch. "Besides," I added, "why would I go out for hamburger when I have fillet mignon at home?"**

"**So I'm your meat of choice?" he smirked.**

**I grabbed the Gracious Plenty and purred. "Always! But if you need reassurance, I'd be happy to oblige."**

**I knelt before my beautiful Viking and took him into my mouth. I licked, sucked and stroked as if it were my final act on Earth and by the time I drank down my hard earned reward, Eric was literally shaking. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me deeply.**

"**Lover, you are amazing," he said as he stroked my hair. "Why don't we just stay in tonight?"**

**I sighed and held his hand. "Eric, there is nothing I'd love more but you have to work and I don't want to disappoint Pam. After all, she's looking forward to this more than me. I think it's her way of bonding and I value her friendship. You wouldn't want to let your child down would you?" I gave him another kiss.**

"**Very well," he said, a little defeated. "You go get ready and I'll clean up the mess." He pointed to the debris that had once been the dining table. "I'll join you shortly." That certainly surprised me. Vampires, as a rule, never participated in manual labor. They considered it beneath them. I thanked Eric, gave him a quick kiss and hurried downstairs.**

**I showered quickly and pulled on my red and white sundress and white pumps. It was beginning to feel like fall so I draped my red cardigan over my shoulders and brushed my hair, leaving it down. I was just finishing my makeup when Eric arrived. He was dressed in his black leather pants, an extra tight black "wife beater" and black biker boots. His long blonde locks cradled his face and his deep blue eyes peered into mine. He looked so sextastic, I almost reconsidered his offer to stay home.**

"**You look good enough to eat," he smoldered and his fangs caught the bathroom light. **

**I almost caved but instead I teased. "Fat chance Bucko! You've already had dinner and a snack."**

**He chuckled then turned his back to me and looked over his shoulder, wiggling that perfect butt.**

"**Are you sure you won't change your mind?" **

"**You're the Devil," I laughed and smacked his ass.**

"**Mmmmm, that hurts so good. If I let you tie me up, will you stay?"**

"**You never let up do you?"**

**Eric looked down at his pants which had grown tighter in the front. "Not with you."**

**I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Can we go now?"**

"**If you insist Lover." Eric took my hand and we settled into the vette. **

**As we made our way to Fangtasia, I filled Eric in on everything that had happened today. He was cautiously pleased Jason and I had reconciled but warned me not to get to comfortable. Jason was not an honorable man in Eric's eyes. I couldn't argue that point based on my brother's past performances but I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Eric was more interested in my fairy family, particularly Niall. He seemed to relax when I told him my great grandfather had given his blessing and would attend our wedding. He still didn't trust fairies in general but he was pleased I would have my family around me. He also surprised me by taking such an interest in my quest for a wedding gown and had me describe, in great detail, the one I'd chosen. **

"**Thank you," I said as we pulled into his parking space.**

"**For What Lover?"**

"**For being so easy to talk to. I like sharing my day with you and not feeling like I'm wasting your time or boring you to tears." I looked down. "Bill used to make me feel like that."**

**Eric tenderly placed my face between his hands. "Compton is an idiot! No time with you is ever wasted or boring." With that, he placed a soft, gentle kiss on my lips and led me into the bar.**

**Although it was still early by nightclub standards, the crowd in Fangtasia had already formed. I got the usual "BITCH" thoughts from the fangbangers as Eric and I walked to his table but it didn't bother me. In fact, I was feeling a bit frisky so I turned and smiled at one particularly loud broadcaster while I gave Eric's butt an extra long squeeze. She got the hint and disappeared into the crowd.**

"**What was that for Lover?" Eric asked, arching his eyebrow.**

"**Just claiming what is mine Viking," I smirked.**

**He smiled as we slid into the booth and Pam joined us almost immediately. Tonight she wore a white A-Line skirt with a pink silk blouse and pink pumps. Her hair was fixed in an elegant French twist and she wore a string of pearls. She looked like she was going to a PTA meeting not a night on the town.**

"**You're late," she admonished looking between Eric and me.**

"**Forgive us Pamela," Eric smoothed. "We were…delayed." He eyed me hungrily as he spoke and my body felt his lust. I blushed and Pam rolled her eyes.**

"**Spare me the gory details and stop that bond nonsense," she snarked but I knew she was just teasing. "Is Amelia coming?" Although I couldn't read her mind, I got the feeling Pam was looking forward to spending time with our favorite witch.**

"**Yes Pam and she should be here shortly."**

"**My ears are burning," said a familiar voice. "Are you talking about me?" I looked up to see Amelia decked out in a black mini skirt and heels. Her lips were painted deep red and they matched her sweater perfectly. I got up to greet my friend and caught Pam licking her fangs.**

"**Amelia, you look great," I said hugging her. "Pam was just inquiring if you were coming tonight."**

"**Really?" She glanced at Pam and smiled. Her thoughts were filled with x-rated memories and I quickly threw my shields up so as not to further invade her privacy. "So what do you have planned for us tonight Miss Pam?" Amelia asked in a flirty tone.**

"**I'd prefer it to be a surprise," she answered and turned to Eric. "If you'll not be needing me Master, I'd like to take the ladies out now."**

"**You are free to go Pam," Eric said as he rose and wrapped his arms around me. "Have fun Lover. I'll see you later." He laid one more deep kiss on me before taking his place on the throne, much to the fangbangers' delight and I followed Amelia and Pam outside.**

"**I brought my Baby tonight," Pam said proudly. She led us to a 1969 pink Cadillac convertible. It was what I'd call the house on wheels model with the trunk big enough to sneak four people into a drive in movie. The white leather interior was pristine. In fact, the whole car was in mint condition and the MF-DVR license plate made me giggle.**

"**Are we planning to hide a body Mary Kay?" I asked pointing to the trunk and Amelia laughed.**

"**Only if absolutely necessary," Pam replied, completely missing my cosmetics reference. "I'd hate to get blood on my Caddy. Shall we?" She opened the door and I hopped into the back while Amelia happily sat in front.**

**I waited until we had merged onto the highway before asking the million dollar question. "Ok Pam, spill. Where are you hijacking us to?"**

"**I'm not hijacking you Sookie and if you must know, we're going to Monroe." She looked into the rear view mirror and smiled sheepishly at me.**

"**What the hell is in Monroe?" Amelia asked. **

"**Houligan's," I answered. "It's a male strip club." It also happened to be where my other fairy cousin Claude worked. Although he was Claudine's twin, he was as nasty as she was sweet and I really didn't want to be around him. "Pam, can we just go back to Fangtasia please? I'm not comfortable with this at all."**

"**Oh come on Sookie," Pam chided. "I know you've got more backbone than that. We know you won't behave like the usual sluts who frequent Houligan's."**

"**But Pam, how will Eric feel about this?" I knew how possessive vampires were, especially mine. **

"**Eric is well aware of our plans," Pam said calmly. "He commanded me to tell him and don't worry about your cousin. He's off tonight. I called ahead." She looked back at me again. "It's ok Sookie. Relax and have a little fun."**

"**Yeah, what she said," Amelia chimed in and glanced towards Pam with a devilish smile.**

**What could I do? I was outnumbered and apparently, had Eric's approval. I sank into the back seat, enjoying the ride. Amelia and Pam were chatting between themselves so I decided to rest my eyes. The next thing I knew, Amelia was gently shaking me.**

"**Hey Sleeping Beauty. Get up. We're here." She held out her hand and I pulled myself out of the car.**

"**Honestly Sookie," Pam teased. "You're giving me a complex. Have I bored you already?"**

"**I'm sorry Pam," I said stretching. "I had a busy day and didn't have enough time to squeeze in a cat nap but I'm up now." I began walking towards the Houligan's front door but stopped dead in my tracks and felt the color drain from my face.**

"**Sookie, what's the matter?" Amelia asked concerned.**

**I pointed to the lone vehicular eyesore. "Just my luck. That's Arlene's truck."**

"**Oh goodie," Pam squealed. "I'd like to get my fangs on her." **

"**No Pam. She's not worth it. I already punched her and I don't want any more trouble. Let's just go somewhere else."**

"**No way!" snapped Amelia. "We're not leaving because of that shrew. Look, we don't have to get violent." She looked directly at Pam and winked. "But we can get a little revenge. Come on." She grabbed Pam and me and pulled us towards Arlene's rust bucket. "Sookie, you stand guard. Pam, you come with me."**

**I hesitated and backed up a little. "I don't know about this."**

"**Fuck her!" Amelia said, shaking her fist. "After what she did to your house and car? She's lucky it was you and not me. I would gladly let Pam drain her." I saw Pam smile and resigned to let them have their fun.**

**As they disappeared behind the truck, I couldn't help but hum the "Mission Impossible" theme in my head. I had to admit, it was fun in a sneaky sort of way. A small hiss caught my attention and I jerked around. What's going on? Is everything ok back there?" I hoped Pam was behaving herself.**

"**We're fine Sookie," Amelia answered in a hushed voice. "Just keep a look out." They moved quickly and by the time they were done, the truck had four deflated tires. "At least we didn't slash them," Amelia said unapologetically.**

"**I knew I liked you for a reason Witch," Pam laughed.**

"**I like you for the same reason Vamp," smiled Amelia. "Now let's get out of here before we get caught."**

**They each took one of my arms and whisked me inside. Pam gave our party name and the host led us upstairs to a private VIP section. Thankfully, we were far away from Arlene's party and hadn't been spotted.**

**We had barely looked around when a very buff, half naked waiter approached the table. "Good Evening Ladies. I'm Justin Case and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you with a cocktail or an appetizer?" I had to stifle a laugh as he flexed his Pecs. Amelia and I decided to split an order of nachos and chicken fingers. We both hadn't eaten since lunch and I had a hunch I was in for some serious drinking. **

"**Justin Dear," Pam interrupted calmly. "I'll have a Royalty, shaken not stirred and bring my friends a round of Red Panties shots." Her eyes became more focused and I could tell she was fixing to glamour him. "I also want you to take a glass of Merlot to the redhead downstairs, tell her it's from an admirer but trip as you are handing it to her. Make sure the wine spills all over her shirt and I'll give you a very generous tip." She held up a wad of hundred dollar bills and Justin scampered off to do her bidding.**

"**And I thought I was devious," Amelia laughed.**

"**Yeah Pam," I concurred. "That was brilliant even if it was mean."**

"**She's still breathing," Pam pointed out. "I think that's nice enough for me. Now let's watch the show."**

**We all peered over the balcony. Sure enough, Justin made his way to Arlene's little party. We saw her smile turn to shock as the wine soaked her white shirt and her friends frantically tried to clean it up. Poor Justin. He apologized profusely but Arlene still hurled a multitude of insults his way before throwing money on the table and leaving in a huff. I felt a small twinge of guilt knowing what Arlene would find outside. **

"**Payback's a bitch!" Amelia smirked as Justin appeared with our drinks. He set them down and Pam immediately ordered another round of shots.**

"**Drink up," she coaxed. **

**Amelia raised her shot glass. "To Sookie. May you and Eric have unending happiness and mind blowing sex throughout your life together." We clinked our glasses and gulped the shots. The drink was a tasty blend of cherry and cinnamon flavors and I quickly downed the next two rounds. **

**Once the alcohol took hold, my shields became almost impossible to keep up so I had my fun pointing out nearly every dancer and waiter, including Justin was gay and most of them had their peckers wrapped tightly with a rubber band to make them appear larger. Amelia about fell on the floor with that information and even Pam was amused. She kept the shots coming and on the sixth round, switched us to something called a Tasty Orgasm. It tasted like a York Peppermint Patty but by now, I was so far gone it could have tasted like a shitcycle and I wouldn't have known the difference. **

**I excused myself and stumbled to the bathroom. When I returned, I noticed through the alcoholic haze, Pam and Amelia had moved closer to each other. I figured they were both adults so it was none of my business. Instead, I made use of the empty room and bounced along to the DJ's music. When I was all danced out, I plopped back into my seat and Pam handed me yet another new shot.**

"**Waz thisssss?" I slurred, trying to appear sober yet failing miserably.**

**Pam smiled and her fangs peaked out. "It's a Dick Slap."**

**Both Amelia and I bust out laughing. "I dick slap you," I warbled and clinked Amelia's glass before downing the shot. I regretted it the moment it hit my stomach. It tasted awful and my head began to spin. I quickly drank my emergency water and ate a chicken finger hoping to avoid disaster. As I put my head between my legs, the balcony curtain began to close and Justin announced I had a very special private dancer. I turned to Pam and panicked.**

"**No Pam. Get rid of him. I don't want a stripper even if he is gay."**

"**Sookie, relax," Amelia said. "It's all in good fun."**

"**You relax. I'm the one who has to face Eric. I can't do this. He'll be so mad. Get me out of here." I began rocking back and forth and sobbing.**

**Pam got up and shook me silly. "Sookie," she said sternly. "Trust me. Everything will be fine." Even though I was drunk and couldn't be glamoured, somehow her words got through and I calmed down.**

**We faced the stage as David Lee Roth began singing "Just a Gigolo." I saw a tuxedoed leg appear from behind the curtain followed by the rest of my Viking. My jaw hit the floor and I looked over to see Pam smiling triumphantly. Eric was dressed in black tie and tails and proceeded to put on quite a show. I knew he had moves but MY GOD! He took my breath away. We all clapped and cheered him on as he stripped down to a barely there red thong. He turned towards me and I saw "Sookie's" spelled lengthwise down the tiny fabric's front. Pam was handing me bills and I kept stuffing them wherever I could while Amelia hooted and hollered. **

**When it was all over, Eric scooped me up and kissed me. I returned his affection and we dueled tongues a bit before I noticed we'd been deserted. Pam had apparently paid the bill and taken Amelia…somewhere.**

"**Are you ready to go Lover or shall I give you another show?" Eric asked as he pulled the bills out of the thong and dropped them on the table. **

"**I'd prefer an encore at home," I replied seductively, grabbing his hand and practically yanking him out of the club. We reached the parking lot and my stomach dropped. **

"**Eric, I don't see the vette. Someone stole your car." I felt really bad for whoever that someone might be but Eric just smiled wider.**

"**I didn't bring the vette. I thought I'd fly you home tonight." Before I could protest, he wrapped me in his arms and we lifted into the night sky.**

**Eric flew just like he drove, way to fast! I found myself getting dizzy. He must have sensed my unease and turned me so that I could hook my legs around his waist and bury my head in his shoulder. I was still liquored up and faded in and out of consciousness. As soon as our feet touched the ground, the Earth tilted on it's axis and a wave of nausea hit me. **

"**The Dick Slap did me in," I wailed as I dropped to my knees and puked in the bushes. Eric was thoughtful enough to gather and hold my hair as I emptied my gut and I was grateful he chose not to tease me. Although, I knew at some point, he'd bring this up.**

**When I had finished, Eric picked me up and carried me to the shower where I was bathed and my teeth were brushed. He tried to get me to take a little blood but the thought just made me more nauseated so I was tenderly tucked into bed.**

"**I love you Eric, even if you are a dead Viking," I sighed.**

"**And I love you Sookie, even if you do reek of booze and barf," he replied lightly.**

**I pulled the blankets over my head and promptly passed out.**

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Life's been busy and I had a nasty case of writer's block. Thanks again to everyone following my story and those who kindly leave comments. I really appreciate them and they help motivate me to continue. Peace & Love, Hippychik**


	12. Chapter 13

***Charlaine's world. I'm just visiting for a while***

**Chapter 13**

**I slept late. In fact, well into the afternoon. When my eyes finally creaked open around three, I felt horrible. My head was pounding and I immediately noticed Eric was on the far side of the bed. Apparently, my breath could knock over a dead man, har har, and I tried to remember if I'd puked on him. For a vampire who'd seen his fair share of gore, he sure was squeamish about my current state. "Pussy!" I cracked as I stumbled into the bathroom and proceeded to take one of the longest and best showers of my entire life.**

**As I sat under the spray, foggy memories of the previous evening flooded my consciousness. Between Arlene's "Pearl Harbor" and a very hot private dance, my friends had given me a fantastic evening. I smiled and licked my lips remembering just how sexy Eric had looked stripping and made a mental note to hold him to that encore performance. **

**After a thorough mouth scrubbing, I slipped on my old, comfy sweats and went upstairs for my much needed coffee. Sure enough, Eric had left another note against the coffeemaker.**

_**Min Skon Alskaren,**_

_**I'm glad you enjoyed my performance last night. Yours was a bit eye opening for me too. I do hope my bushes haven't suffered any permanent damage. As you refused my blood, I'm sure you are in a great deal of pain. I hope one of these will help. **_

_**Until Tonight,**_

_**E**_

**Eric's note touched and tickled me. There on the counter sat sample packets of Tylenol, Advil, Excedrin and Alka Seltzer. I was just about to down option 1 when the doorbell rang. That really startled me. Who would visit a vampire's house in broad daylight, particularly a sheriff ? Despite my horrible state, my protective instincts kicked in. I crept to the fireplace, retrieved one of Eric's swords and tip-toed to the door just as the bell rang again.**

"**Who is it?" I called and lifted the sword ready to strike.**

"**Sookie, it's me. Open up," Amelia replied. I breathed a sigh of relief and let my friend in. "I called you several times but went strait to voicemail," she explained as we headed to the living room and I placed Eric's sword back on display. "I can see why too. You look like Hell."**

"**Thanks Mary Sunshine," I snapped even though her observation was spot on. "Why are you so chipper anyway? I seem to recall you matched me shot for shot." Amelia's thoughts immediately betrayed her and I caught a flash of her sucking on Pam's finger. "On second thought, I don't want to know but you should remember, eatin's still cheatin." **

**My friend blushed and smiled slyly. "Not if your boyfriend doesn't object." Graphic thoughts flew out of Amelia's brain and I threw up my shields and shook my head.**

"**Lord, I need my caffeine." As I reached for the coffee pot, a familiar dainty hand appeared and pulled me away.**

"**That won't help today Cousin," Claudine smiled while Amelia gasped. Claudine's popping must have unnerved her too. **

"**Listen Claudine," I said annoyed. "I love you and I'm glad you're here but I feel like crap and without my coffee, I'm dangerously close to going into full on bitch mode."**

**Claudine's smile never left her face. She reached into that wondrous bag of hers and pulled out a tea pot and a satchel filled with what looked like a bunch of sticks and grass. She filled the pot with water , placed the satchel inside then wrapped her delicate fingers around the handle. "Heat and seep," she spoke softly and gave me a sideways wink. Not two minutes later, she handed me a cup filled with her brew. "Sip slowly," she instructed. **

**Tentatively, I took a sip. The tea was a soothing blend of peppermint, honey and something else I couldn't quite figure out. I kept sipping and when my cup was empty, I felt a million times better. All my aches and pains were gone and I was completely refreshed. "Wow Claudine!" I exclaimed. "You should patent and market this stuff. You'd give the drug companies a run for their money."**

**My cousin smiled even brighter. "I don't do it for the money Sookie. You had a need, I fulfilled it and now that you are up to par, what's on today's agenda?"**

**That was a conundrum. I'd slept most of the day and didn't know where to start. "Well, I was supposed to bake the cake, I need to set up outside and I still haven't gone grocery shopping." I looked over at Amelia and continued. "I plan on spending the night in Bon Temps, you know, for luck so I don't know how we'll manage this."**

**Amelia was way more optimistic. "Why don't you stop at the store on the way into town. We'll prep cook tonight and transport everything here in the morning. We can set up then and you'll still have time to go back and get ready. Plus, there is no way you'll bump into Eric." She did have a good point but that still left the cake dilemma. I'd never have it finished in time.**

**Ever the fabulous fairy godmother, Claudine chimed in. "I'll come back in the morning to help you and I'll take care of the cake." I had a brief flashback of the old Sleeping Beauty cartoon where the fairies were trying to bake a cake with no magic and the mess that followed. All I could picture was cake batter dripping down a broom handle and I had to suppress a giggle. However, Claudine had yet to give me any reason to doubt her skills so I happily accepted her offer. She then wisely suggested we head outside so we could get an idea of what needed to be done.**

"**What happened to the table?" Amelia asked, pointing to the now bare dining room.**

**I felt my cheeks redden and stammered. "Um, there was an….accident." My two companions exchanged knowing glances and I hurried outside.**

"**This is a little slice of heaven Cousin," Claudine complimented. "Your Viking has excellent taste."**

**I thanked her and we discussed what I wanted and what would work. Claudine assured me she had a little more magic up her sleeve but not to worry. She also asked various questions regarding the ceremony.**

"**Two things I'm absolutely sure of," I said directly. "One, I would like you to read one of Gran's favorite Bible passages and two, I will not vow to obey Eric. I'll be his wife, not his child, underling or pet."**

"**Good call," Amelia agreed. "I've always found that particular vow very anti-woman."**

**Claudine nodded in approval but suggested I speak to Eric tonight so I could relay anything special he might want. I appreciated that even though he could drain her dry, she still considered his feelings. My cousin was well on her way to becoming an angel.**

**Our pow-wow ended and Claudine popped back to wherever. I escorted Amelia out front and we exchanged goodbyes. "I'll have my apron ready Sook," she called as the car pulled away and I waved again before heading inside.**

**There was still one more thing I hadn't done. I needed to call Sam. Although I wanted him to come, I didn't know how he would handle the situation. I knew he'd carried a torch for me for a long time and I didn't want to hurt him. However, if I excluded him, that might hurt him more. I had wanted to do this in person but it was physically impossible to make an impromptu visit so I took a deep breath and called my boss.**

"**Merlotte's. Sam speaking."**

"**Hey Sam. It's Sookie." The line was silent. "Sam?"**

"**I'm here," he replied, "and I think I know why you're calling. Tara came in for lunch today."**

**I should have known. Big news travels fast in a small town. "Well then I won't beat around the bush. I'm marrying Eric tomorrow night and I'd like you to come but I'll understand if you can't."**

"**Sookie, this is your life. I may not agree with who you chose to spend it with but I've never seen you happier. You found love. Why shouldn't you celebrate it? Just tell me where to go and I'll be there."**

**I gave Sam the details and when he found out Jason was coming too, he cheered up even more. "I'll bring the beer," he said as we ended the call and I exhaled. That had gone way more smoothly than I'd expected. **

**The sun was setting and Eric would be up soon so I quickly went downstairs and climbed into bed. He was still out cold, wink wink, but I managed to roll him onto his back. I pulled the covers away and began worshipping the Gracious Plenty. At first, there was no response but after a few moments, I had it's full attention. Familiar cool fingers glided through my hair and I heard Eric moan. I looked up into his eyes and smiled seductively as I continued to pleasure him. Between my mouth and hands, it didn't take long and before I knew it, I was swept into my Viking's arms.**

"**Min Skon Alskaren, how you spoil me. Thank you," he said planting small kisses here and there.**

"**Oh no," I corrected. "I'm the one whose thankful. First, for your phenomenal floor show and second, for the way you took care of me last night and the medicines you left me this morning. Not every guy will hold your hair while you puke let alone bathe you and put you to bed…Well, that's what I hear anyway."**

**Eric smiled mischievously. "You were quite out of it Lover. I do hope AA is not in your future."**

**I laughed and smacked him playfully. "After this morning's hangover, I don't think I'll ever drink again. If it wasn't for Claudine's magic tea, I'd probably be laid out with a big bag of ice on my head."**

"**I'd like to lay you out right now," Eric retorted and raised his eyebrow while those oh so talented fingers lightly caressed my breasts. **

"**I'll just bet you would," I replied flirtatiously. "However, I have to pack up and go back to Bon Temps."**

"**You're leaving me already?" he teased. "Shouldn't we wait for the seven year itch?"**

**I couldn't help but giggle. "No Honey. I have to get home because it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding. Technically, we have til midnight but I'm willing to bet you'd have us in some sort of pornographic pretzel position by then so I'm removing your temptation. Plus, Amelia and I have to prep cook the food but I'll be back in the morning to set up."**

"**And I'll be conveniently dead," he added with a wink.**

"**Yes, that too," I teased then wiggled out of his grasp and began packing. "Claudine also wanted me to ask if you had any requests for the ceremony. Is there something special you'd like to incorporate or would you prefer the generic I Dos?"**

"**Lover, we are anything but ordinary. I'd prefer we speak from our hearts." I noticed Eric's eyes never left me and the love he was sending vibrated the bond. He left the bed and proceeded to dress in his jeans and t-shirt combo very slowly. My mouth began to water and I had to remind myself to get a move on. I threw the last of my toiletries into my small overnight bag and Eric walked me to the car.**

"**Go enthrall the masses Viking," I said as he leaned in for a final kiss goodbye.**

"**I will only think of you Dear One," he responded and landed those lips against mine. It took every ounce of strength I had to get in my car and drive away.**

**I stopped at the Super Save-A-Bunch and bought everything I'd need. It was busy and the thoughts I picked up were not friendly. It seemed everyone knew my personal business and everyone had elected themselves my judge. I did my best to ignore them and reminded myself that soon, I'd be shopping in Shreveport. It was a relief when I bumped into Hoyt Thortonberry. He was genuinely happy for me and even helped me load my car. Hoyt had been dating Holly and from what I "heard", he was seriously contemplating marriage. I gave him a big hug goodbye and he promised he'd make sure Jason wasn't late.**

**I turned off the main Parish road and headed down Hummingbird Lane. As I pulled around the back of my well aged farmhouse, I thought about how much my life had changed in such a short period of time, yet everything felt right. Amelia came bounding down the porch steps and helped me carry the groceries inside. She had Father of The Bride playing on the TV and announced it was the beginning of a wedding movie marathon. **

**We got to work pre-baking the potatoes, boiling a big batch of sweet tea, frying up bacon for bits and got the green beans in the crock pot. I tried to stay up but pooped out around 9:30 after making it halfway through The Wedding Singer. Amelia was an early riser so I asked her to wake me by 8 if I happened to oversleep. Between the crazy hours at Merlotte's and a certain vampire, my internal clock was all over the place. **

"**Don't worry Sook," she teased. "I'll get you to the church on time." We laughed, said our goodnights and I shuffled inside my old bedroom .**

**Looking around, I felt a mixture of emotions. This room was once Gran's and in this bed, I had given up my virginity. Now I was spending my last hours as a single woman here. I was happy and excited to be marrying Eric yet melancholy my Gran wouldn't be here to share this huge life milestone. I changed into my flannel nightgown, snuggled under the covers and said a small prayer of thanks for the family I still had and the one I was about to form. I closed my eyes and in no time, I was dreaming.**

**Visions of Eric in his jeans, those tight leggings and best of all, wearing absolutely nothing filled my subconscious. My Viking laid me on a feathered bed and devoured my core. Sweet sensations filled my mind and I writhed and moaned. "Take me Eric," I whispered aloud as I teetered between the real and imaginary worlds. It felt incredible and I flexed my pelvis over and over. Slowly, I began to realize someone really was between my legs.**

**My eyes flew open to find Eric licking my juices as if he were a member of the clean plate club. He smiled possessively, his eyes meeting mine as he turned and bit. I disappeared into the waves of euphoria and time stood still. At some point, I felt Eric enter me and begin pumping my body full of long, hard, deep strokes. He whispered beautiful ancients words before taking my tongue into his mouth. Slowly we moved, building an orgasm to end all orgasms. His mouth left mine and latched onto my breast. I felt the sting of his fangs and the Gracious Plenty swell and lost myself again in a bolt of lightning as we came together.**

"**I love you," I whispered over and over, holding him tightly.**

"**And I love you," he responded and kissed me gently. We lay entwined for a while before Eric slid to the side and faced me. "You left me in a fairy scented house," he said, lazily stroking my hair. "I had to have you but do not be alarmed Lover. It is only 11:45."**

**I smiled and ran my fingertips up his well chiseled arm. "I'm glad you came. I needed you too." I paused and yawned. "But, it's time for you to go. I need my beauty sleep."**

"**Then I will see you tomorrow Miss Stackhouse," he said and respectfully bowed before me.**

"**It's a date Mr. Northman," I replied and walked him to the window. He leaned in for one more kiss before taking flight and I watched him until he was a tiny speck in the night sky. Completely relaxed, I climbed back into bed and fell into a blissful sleep.**

* * *

**-I'm so thankful for everyone enjoying my little romp through Northern Louisiana. Your comments make me laugh and smile and help me to press on when it seems I can't write anymore. Now grab the Kleenex, we've got a wedding to go to. Peace & Love, Hippychik **


	13. Chapter 14

**This chapter turned out longer than I had anticipated. However, once I let Claudine loose with her magic, she just wouldn't stop. I got a little weepy and I hope you will too. Welcome to Sookie's wedding day!**

***Giving credit where credit is due. Charlaine Harris, I thank you!***

**Chapter 14**

**The squeak of my door followed by a delicious aroma stirred me from my slumber. However, I was so comfortable in my little cocoon, I stayed buried. Next I heard feet shuffling and two soft feminine voices. **

"_**Goin' to the chapel and we're **_

_**gonna get married.**_

_**Goin' to the chapel and we're**_

_**gonna get married.**_

_**Gee I really love you and we're**_

_**gonna get married.**_

_**Goin' to the chapel of love."**_

"**Sookie Dear," my fairy godmother whispered…"Is she awake?"**

"**I can't tell but from the late night racket I heard, she's probably in a coma. Should we keep singing?"**

**I giggled from beneath my blanket, threw off the covers and sat up. "That won't be necessary," I grinned as Claudine and Amelia engulfed me in a group hug. "Good Morning Ladies."**

"**Good Morning future Mrs. Northman. Are we in need of a wheelchair?" Amelia asked slyly. **

**I felt my cheeks redden and smiled sheepishly. "That won't be necessary. I'm pretty sure all parts are in working order."**

"**Good then rise and shine. Breakfast is ready."**

"**You cooked?" I asked my friend skeptically. "I thought you couldn't boil water."**

**Amelia laughed. "That's true. Claudine gets the credit but I made the coffee which, by the way, is getting cold so get up."**

**The girls gave me some privacy and I quickly freshened up, threw on jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt and followed my nose to the kitchen. The table was a banquet of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, biscuits and gravy, grits, hash brown casserole and even sweet pecan rolls and a jar of strawberry preserves. It was the kind of meal Gran would make for special occasions and I could almost see her standing by the stove.**

"**Holy Cow Claudine! When did you learn to cook all this? It's enough to feed an army!"**

"**I pick up things here and there and.." Claudine's voice trailed off as she turned towards the front door and smiled knowingly. "I believe you have company."**

**I looked out the window and sure enough, Jason's truck was barreling up the drive followed by Alcide, Trey, Holly and Hoyt and Tara. The convoy parked and my home was instantly filled. I stood dumbfounded as bodies filed in, flowers were thrust into my arms and cards were placed on the counter.**

"**I don't understand," I said surprised. "What is all this?"**

**Holly stepped forward. "Well Sook, it's like this. Hoyt told me the news last night so I called Tara."**

"**But I already knew," Tara said and winked.**

"**And of course Amelia notified me," Trey continued. "Some phone calls were made."**

"**And since we couldn't be at the actual wedding," Alcide added, "we decided to meet here for breakfast. A sort of pre-reception."**

"**I know you were hurtin' last night Sookie," Hoyt said sweetly. **

**Jason hugged me. "We just wanted you to know there are people here who do love you and support you one-hundred percent." **

**I looked at the smiling faces surrounding me and heard all their kind thoughts. My eyes began to water. "Thank you," I squeaked. "This means so much to me. Please, come sit down and enjoy this wonderful feast Claudine prepared."**

**I put the flowers in a vase as everyone loaded their plates and made themselves comfortable. Those who couldn't fit at the table settled in the living room. It was a lovely breakfast. The food was incredible and I could feel the camaraderie between my guests as everyone chatted about this and that. I was warm and happy. It was the same feeling I had as a kid during rare family gatherings. I looked over at my brother seated next to me, gave him a smile and he squeezed my hand. **

**CLICK!**

**A flash of light jolted me as Amelia held the fanciest camera I'd ever seen. "I'm your official photographer," she said proudly. "Thought you might want to share this with Eric and don't even try to stop me from doing the wedding."**

**My heart swelled. Amelia knew exactly what I needed most and that was for Eric to be a part of this too. I hugged her tightly and whispered. "I wouldn't dream of it. Thank you." She gave me another smile and began making her rounds. I sat back and enjoyed the company.**

**Holly loved my ring and her thoughts clearly stated she hoped Hoyt would be popping the question soon. Tara entertained us with some funny pregnancy stories and Alcide caught me up on the latest Jackson news. I was surprised to learn he'd be in Vegas too and he was bringing Maria Star. I liked Maria, probably because she was the polar opposite of Debbie Pelt. **

**When the food was gone…and really, with four grown men, two of them werewolves and a pregnant woman in the mix, how could there be any leftovers?.. Claudine began shooing everyone out. She did it in such a nice way though, no one took offense. Tara made me promise to meet her for lunch as soon as I got back. Hoyt and Holly said they'd see me at Merlotte's and Jason promised to be on time while hugging me goodbye. Trey said under the circumstances, he'd be taking the day off but both he and Alcide assured me Eric's Hidey Hole was nearly finished. Then just as quickly as they'd arrived, everyone vanished. I turned and eyed my fairy godmother.**

"**Gee Claudine, it's a good thing you made so much food."**

**A guilty smile spread over my cousin's face as she hastily began clearing the table. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said sweetly. "Now you girls go load the food and decorations while I clean. Sookie, Niall will pick you up tonight so both you and Amelia will drive and you'll leave your car in Shreveport."**

"**Yes Ma'am," I said and playfully saluted before heading to the back porch and retrieving my cooler. Amelia and I did as we were told and before long, we were all on the road. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the sky was bright blue and I rolled down the windows to smell the crisp, clean air. **

"**Did your vampire have any instructions for me?" Claudine asked, breaking the silence.**

"**Not really," I responded. "He only said we are anything but ordinary and he wants us to speak from our hearts. I'm kind of nervous though. There's a poem I've had since I was a teenager. I always hoped I'd read it when I married but it's a little embarrassing."**

"**Why is that cousin?"**

"**Because it was written for a soap opera wedding but the words just seem to fit Eric and me perfectly."**

**My fairy godmother smiled wisely. "It doesn't matter why it was written or for what. The only thing that matters is the feeling it conveys. If you think it is perfect, use it. Besides, do you think your vampire ever watched a soap?"**

**I giggled as I envisioned Eric dressed in a muumuu, sitting on a couch, eating bon bons and watching daytime drama. "No. And I think if he ever did, he'd drain anyone who caught him." Claudine laughed in agreement as I pulled into the driveway and parked.**

**We quickly unpacked and I started the crock pot while Amelia seasoned and rewrapped the steaks. Claudine had already made her way out back and we watched her strategically pace back and forth between the house and the beach. Not ones to miss any display of fairy magic, we hurried outside and joined her.**

**Claudine smiled and placed her very large carpet bag on the picnic table. "Stand back you two. You're gonna love this." She opened the bag and proceeded to pull several whitewashed planks from it's depths and threw them onto the lawn. I looked under the table, bewildered. **

"**Who the heck are you… Mary Poppins?" I smirked. **

**My cousin beamed. "That P.L. Travers was such a lovely child and I did enjoy being her nanny. Her books certainly were the highest form of flattery." Claudine continued piling up the planks as Amelia and I looked at each other.**

"**So," I asked carefully and my eyes widened. "You're the real Mary Poppins?"**

"**Sookie, I've lived a very long time and have gone by many names but yes, the character was loosely based on my time with the Travers family." **

**While I contemplated that little tidbit, Claudine walked to the pile, pointed at the planks and ordered, "build." At once, they came alive as if each knew its place. They joined together and became an enormous, four sided trellis. Next, my cousin pulled out rolls of wire mesh. "Attach," she stated and they immediately filled the empty trellis spaces. Amelia and I watched in awe as Claudine walked to the frame and began planting two seeds at the base of each supporting plank.**

"**This is the best part," she smiled and pointed to the ground. "Blossom and grow." Immediately, deep green vines began to sprout and covered the entire structure. "It's Swedish Ivy," Claudine answered before I could even ask. As I took in the beautiful room my cousin had created, magnolias began blooming through the sea of green. "You see Sookie," Claudine said sweetly. "Although these two species come from very different places, they can join together and live in harmony."**

**The symbolism was not lost on me. After all, the magnolia is the Louisiana state flower. I felt my eyes begin welling up again. "It's perfect," I said wiping the tears away.**

"**Oh, I'm just getting started," Claudine said as she pushed up her sleeves and got down to business. First, she plucked a miniature round table with four matching, high backed, cushioned benches from the oblivion that was her carpet bag. Carefully, she placed them in the center of our new canopied room. "Enlarge please," she stated and we watched in wonder as the furniture grew.**

**Amelia dropped to her knees and took Claudine's hand. "Teach me, Oh Jedi Master," she begged. "I want to learn the ways of the force." Even though we all laughed, I did pick up Amelia longing for the kind of magic Claudine possessed.**

"**Would that I could Dear," Claudine responded gently. "Unfortunately, you must be fairy to wield this kind of power." Though she understood, Amelia tried hard to hide her disappointment as Claudine had us move the picnic table from the patio to the back of the room.**

**Once the table was in place, my fairy godmother produced two gold bordered, sapphire tablecloths. "The Swedish Flag colors," she said happily as we covered their respective tables. I went to grab our plastic plates and utensils but Claudine was having none of that. "No cousin of mine is eating her reception dinner on plastic," she said, scrunching her nose in disgust. Once more, she reached into that magical bag and began handing us fine china dishes followed by crystal goblets, cloth napkins and to my astonishment, solid gold cutlery. **

"**No silver," Claudine said with a wink then crossed her arms and began scrutinizing her work. Amelia and I said nothing. We just couldn't wait to see what she'd do next. **

"**Ah Ha!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Lighting!" **

**Quickly, Claudine began rifling through that bag again while walking to the north wall. She pulled out a sapphire blue candle atop a gold sconce and held it against the foliage. "Hold please," she said sweetly and the ivy wrapped itself tightly around the base. We watched in amazement as Claudine made her way around the room randomly placing candles in an alternating blue and white color pattern. She circled back to the center and placed her bag on the table.**

**Looking up to the ceiling, she called. "A little help please." Several vines grew down and met Claudine's hands. She carefully guided them deep within her bag and wrapped them around something shiny. When she was satisfied, she released saying, "ok now, up you go." The vines retracted slowly revealing a magnificent crystal chandelier dotted with tiny tea candles. When it touched the ceiling, several more vines attached themselves, effectively securing it.**

"**Yes," Claudine stated, proudly shaking her head in approval. "I think that will do just fine. What do you think Sookie?"**

**I looked at my fairy godmother's masterpiece and grasped her hand. "I think it's the most beautiful room I've ever seen. I can't believe I'm getting married here!"**

"**It certainly beats the heck out of Fangtasia's office or City Hall," Amelia said still gaping. Claudine and I agreed and we all went back to the patio. **

**Amelia and I insisted my cousin take a break while we went about our tasks. We placed the floating candles in the water and carried the two would be blood fountains to the back table, sitting them on either side. Claudine was pleased we left room enough for the cake which by now, I couldn't wait to see.**

"**Just one last thing," my fairy godmother said as she stood up and produced what looked like a clear drink coaster. She turned and winked threw it over the water like a Frisbee . "EXPAND!" she shouted and the disc stretched and molded itself over the entire pool leaving only the waterfall's space open.**

**Claudine shrugged triumphantly. "I thought it would make an excellent dance floor." She then placed herself between the pool and the wedding room. "Candles," she spoke as if they actually could hear. "When the sun sets, so shall you rise." She dusted her hands and grabbed her bag. **

"**Ready to go?" she asked as we picked our mouths up off the ground.**

"**That was the coolest magic ever!" Amelia remarked, shaking her head in disbelief.**

"**Definitely," I agreed. "That was incredible Claudine!"**

**My cousin smiled modestly and we went inside, locked up the house and piled into Amelia's car.**

**It was already mid afternoon as we pulled into my driveway. Amelia immediately disappeared and Claudine gently ordered me into the shower. **

**I complied and the warm water soothed my jumpy nerves even though I was so excited, my skin tingled. I still couldn't believe in a few short hours, I'd be Mrs. Northman. My hands began lazily cleaning my body and thoughts of my Viking entered my mind. I could see him kneeling before me as my hand lathered my nether region and I imagined his cool fingers taking over. Slowly I rocked, back and forth while my hand rubbed faster and faster. My orgasm quietly hit. "Eric!" I whispered, leaning against the wall. **

**Slowly I righted myself, finished washing and proceeded to shave and pluck every last unwanted hair before drying off and heading to my bedroom. I was surprised to find a white, silk, strapless bra and bikini panty set with a matching robe and slippers. As I touched the soft fabric, I noticed a container of Clinique lotion on my dresser and the note next to it said, "You'll be feeling it tonight. Why not smell like it too. Love, Amelia." I picked up the lotion and smiled as I read the name "Happy." I rubbed down my body, put on my new lingerie and went to find my friends.**

**Claudine had turned the living room into her very own Glamorama. She sat me down and got to work curling my hair and applying my makeup.**

"**Feel free to cry all you want," she said happily. "This is the same blend I used for your party." **

**I was relieved to hear that but since I'd recently had vampire blood, I didn't need much primping anyway. My skin had an ethereal glow and not one blemish. **

"**Sookie," Claudine suggested nonchalantly. "Why don't you bring me your family bible and show me that passage you'd like me to read."**

**I got up and retrieved the bible from it's prominent place on the bookshelf. The place it had occupied since before I was born. Our bible had every birth, christening, marriage and death recorded going back four generations. All except Gran's. I hadn't had the courage to mark her death yet. As I grabbed the aged binding, I stumbled and dropped the book. It flopped open and an envelope marked "Sookie" fell out. It was my grandmother's handwriting.**

**I stood frozen… unable to breath.**

"**Sookie," Claudine asked alarmed, "are you alright?"**

**I nodded slowly while picking up the envelope and the book. Oddly, the bible was opened to the very passage I needed. **

"**It's this one," I said, handing it to Claudine absentmindedly. "I need a minute alone if you don't mind."**

**My cousin smiled knowingly. "Take your time."**

**I stumbled to my bedroom and closed the door. Still in a state of shock, I sat on my bed, opened the envelope and began reading.**

_**My Beautiful Sookie,**_

_**Tonight, you went out with a real live, or I guess in this case, dead vampire. Of course you said it wasn't a date, but I knew better. He took you to a bar in Shreveport. The strange thing is, you seemed different when you came home. Not like you'd been harmed, more like something significant had happened but you hadn't yet realized it. That got me thinking. I know it hasn't always been easy living with your gift, but I've watched you grow from a shy, delightful child into a strong, vibrant, beautiful woman and I am so proud of you. Maybe I should have worried tonight, but I'm confident in the decisions you make. It wouldn't bother me one bit if you did end up with a vampire and I'm certain whomever you choose will treat you with the love and respect you deserve. I hope I am there to witness your big day but lately, I've begun to notice my age. In case you are reading this and I have passed on, go into my jewelry box and remove the floor. God willing, my pearls will be there. Your grandfather gave them to me on our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. He was the kindest, most patient and most forgiving man I have ever known and I loved him dearly. My wish is for you to find someone as special as he was and wear my pearls proudly on your wedding day knowing that no matter where I am, I'll be with you. And remember Sookie. True love may drive you crazy, but it is worth the ride.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Gran**_

**My body was shaking. Gran had written this the night I'd gone to Fangtasia…The night I'd first met Eric. She had inadvertently left me her blessing. I laid the letter on my bed and crossed the room to what was now my jewelry box. Carefully, I emptied the mostly costumed pieces from the bottom and jiggled the floor free. Gran's pearls were right where she said they'd be. I picked them up, held them to my heart and could feel her presence. Overwhelmed, I began to cry.**

"**Sookie? Sookie, Honey what's wrong?" I heard as two sets of arms surrounded me.**

'**It's Gran…She's here…She's with me," I choked out and held up the necklace.**

"**It's lovely," Claudine said soothingly. "You'll look beautiful wearing it." Amelia nodded in agreement. I took a deep breath, dried my tears, and we moved back to the living room.**

**Claudine now worked at a faster pace as she brushed and styled my hair. She pulled each side into two small braids and joined them in the back. The rest of my hair flowed freely in waves. Next she took small Hyacinth blossoms and placed them throughout each braid. She said she'd gotten the idea from old Elizabeth Taylor photographs and when she finished, I had a crown of flowers. I felt very Bohemian.**

**Amelia had prepped my gown and was now helping me slide it on. She looked striking in her short, strapless, gold dress and matching sandals and her hair was pulled back with an ornate, gold clip.**

**I closed my eyes as Claudine fastened the pearls around my neck. "Still missing borrowed and blue," she commented, "but not for long." She reached into her much smaller purse, pulled out a pair of pearl earrings and handed them to me as Amelia tapped my leg and began sliding on a pale blue garter.**

"**You take it from here," she laughed when she reached my knee. I giggled and moved it discretely up my thigh. When I finished, they stepped away and I saw my myself in the enormous full length mirror Claudine had apparently brought. **

"**You look positively radiant," she said, wrapping her arm around me. I smiled and thanked her again as she slipped my feet into soft flats. "Just until you arrive at your destination," she clarified, knowing I planned to be barefoot. "Now gather your belongings. Your Great-Grandfather will be here momentarily."**

**I knew better than to question my fairy godmother. Quickly, I checked a box I'd pre-packed with more clothes, including a very special nightgown I planned to wear tonight. I added the cards we'd received and when I was satisfied, Amelia graciously loaded the box into her car. I thanked her again for all her help and her thoughtful gifts.**

"**You gave me a home and made me part of your family Sook," she smiled. "It's the least I could do." She hugged me tightly and left for Shreveport, assuring me she'd have everything under control when I arrived.**

**As the dust in my driveway settled, a very fancy cream colored antique car appeared. To my astonishment, it was a Rolls Royce.**

"**1929 Phantom," My great grandfather announced proudly as he got out and gave me a kiss. "I used to play chess with Sir Frederick Henry Royce. Wonderful man! Hard worker, and a brilliant mind!" Niall plucked a handkerchief from his breast pocket and proceeded to polish the hood ornament. "It's a pity I don't get to take the old girl out very often," he lamented, "but I am thrilled I could escort you in style. You are enchanting Child!" **

**I blushed. "Thank you Great-Grandfather. You look quite dashing too." And he did. His silken hair was neatly tied back and I'd bet his vintage suit came with the Rolls. It was grey, pin-striped and even had a gold pocket watch which Niall opened and checked the time.**

**He smiled lovingly and offered his arm. "Shall we go?"**

"**We shall," I replied, grasping his elbow. I looked back at Claudine and she waved goodbye, promising to lock up. The car was a two-seater so I figured she'd pop on over to Shreveport. Niall opened the car door, carefully sat me inside and we were on our way.**

**The first thing I noticed, there was no seatbelt. However, Niall did not drive like Eric and he assured me the car was protected with several safety spells. He couldn't even wreck if he tried. His presence calmed me much like Claudine and we happily chatted about the day's activities. **

**It was full dark when we parked in the now full driveway. Niall exited the Rolls and walked around to my side where he took my hand and made me stand and face him.**

"**I have known your vampire for centuries," he said gently. "We were not always allies but I do know he is a loyal and honorable man and he loves you."**

**With that, he placed a beautiful wedding band in my hand. The silver bullet was sunk into the top and surrounded by thick platinum walls. Every nick and scratch was accented with tiny ruby shards and odd symbols were engraved on the inside.**

"**It is his native language," Niall explained and patted my cheek. "I will meet you inside." He turned on his heel and regally walked through the front door. I saw Amelia greet him before grabbing me and quickly ushering me into the upstairs master bedroom. **

**Jason was waiting for me. "You're not gonna believe this Sook," he said excited. "Elvis is here! Not just an impersonator but THE KING!"**

**I giggled but quickly corrected my star struck brother. "He goes by Bubba now Jason. Please don't call him Elvis. It upsets him. And don't pester him to sing or do anything he did in life." Jason looked at me funny but nodded he understood. **

"**Sookie," Pam's voice called, "may I come in?" **

"**Of course Pam," I replied and opened the door. True to her style, Pam was dressed in a pastel blue blouse and skirt with matching pumps and her hair was pulled neatly back with a simple barrette.**

"**Hello Handsome," she said, her eyes fixed on Jason. "Would you be kind and give us girls a minute?"**

"**Yes, Ma'am," Jason replied dreamily and quickly left the room.**

"**That brother of your looks yummy," Pam smirked.**

"**Keep your fangs to yourself Pam," I said. "He's married."**

"**I didn't see his wife," she retorted, leaving me speechless. "Nevermind that anyway. I have a gift for you." She handed me a slender box and I opened it and found a delicate diamond tennis bracelet.**

"**It's beautiful Pam! Thank you."**

"**Just a small token of gratitude. You've made my master very happy. I haven't seen him this excited since we stormed the beaches at Normandy." Pam smiled which coming from her, was a little frightening. Carefully, she clasped the bracelet on my wrist and without warning, reached out and hugged me. It was short and a little awkward but I was touched nonetheless. **

"**Sookie, it's time," Amelia said, popping her head in. Pam sauntered out of the room while Niall and Jason joined me. They guided me to the sliding glass doors and Pam thrust a bouquet into my hands before taking her place beside Eric. I laughed when I saw it was made up of the same suggestive flowers Eric had sent me so long ago.**

"**Ready Sis?" Jason asked.**

"**Yes I am," I replied, serenely grasping both Niall and Jason's arms.**

**I heard a guitar begin playing a familiar tune as we stepped outside and Bubba began singing "Love Me Tender".**

**My Viking looked drop dead gorgeous in a white linen tunic and pants divided by a royal blue and gold sash he'd tied tightly around his waist. He'd elaborately braided his long locks and I recognized the sword strapped securely to his side. The soft candlelight only enhanced his perfection and I couldn't believe this beautiful being was about to marry me.**

"**You are captivating Lover," he said, taking my hand as Niall and Jason sat down.**

"**Ditto," I whispered and smiled into those sparkling blue eyes.**

**Claudine looked stunning in a flowing royal blue gown that seemed to move of its own accord. She smiled at both Eric and me, cleared her throat and began.**

"**Welcome family and friends. We gather here tonight to celebrate the love between Sookie and Eric. They are proof that love knows no boundaries and can flourish even in the most unlikely circumstance. If anyone knows just cause why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."**

**Eric stared intently around the room and I wondered if this was why he'd brought his sword. No one made any dramatic movement and Claudine continued.**

"**Sookie and Eric, face each other and repeat after me."**

"_**We pledge eternal love.**_

_** And agree to be married.**_

_** For now.**_

_** Because there is no always.**_

_** And we will honor this pledge,**_

_** Until we no can longer remember it."**_

**We spoke the words and my heart filled with joy. Claudine smiled sweetly and opened a small bible.**

"**Sookie has asked that I read one of her Gran's favorite passages."**

_** And Ruth said, Intreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people shall be my people and thy God my God.**_

"**It is the couple's wish to recite their own vows," Claudine continued and turned to me. "Go ahead Sookie." Eric smiled as I took a deep breath and began. **

"**Eric, the first time I met you, I thought you were the poster child for arrogance." He smirked and I kept going. "But over time, I saw your loyalty to your child, your concern for your underlings and your generosity towards me. I willingly give myself to you. I will love you and be your companion in this world. I will guard your resting body with my life and respect your authority as Sheriff. I may not always understand your ways, but I trust that you have our best interests at heart." I looked over at Pam who surprisingly, was dabbing her eyes. "I will love your child as my own kin and never try to come between your special bond." I looked back into my Viking's loving gaze. "I yield to you, Eric Northman. As long as there is breath in my body, I am yours."**

**I unfolded my poem and began reading.**

_** Now we will feel no rain**_

_** For each of us will be shelter to each other.**_

_** And now we will feel no cold**_

_** For each of us will be warmth to each other.**_

_** Now there is no loneliness**_

_** We are two bodies, but there is one life before us and one home.**_

_** When evening falls, I'll look to you and there you'll be.**_

**I choked up as I read that part.**

_** And I'll take your hand and you'll take mine**_

_** And we'll turn together and we'll look to the road we traveled to reach this**_

_** The hour of our happiness.**_

_** It stretched far behind us, and our future lies ahead**_

_** A long and winding road where every turning means discovery**_

_** All the hopes, new laughter, shared tears,**_

_** The adventure has just begun.**_

**I handed the paper to Claudine and she prompted Eric to speak**_**. **_**I was totally unprepared as he drew his sword and thrust it into the ground. He knelt down, grasping the handle firmly and looked up into my eyes.**

"**On the sword of my father, I give myself to you as husband and partner. I will honor you, as will all vampires who owe me fealty. I will slaughter anyone attempting to harm you. I love you and respect you as my equal and I will protect those whom you love."**

**He stood and smiled mischievously.**

"**I will do my best to make you laugh I will treat each night with you as a gift. You are my bonded lover and I am yours."**

**When he finished, Claudine requested the rings and we placed them into her dainty palm.**

"**Let these rings signal to all you belong to each other. In difficult times, look to them and remember the love you felt tonight."**

**We exchanged the rings and I saw a flash of surprise cross Eric's face as he recognized the bullet. He smiled and lovingly slid a simple band of diamonds onto my finger.**

"**You have spoken your vows and given your rings. By the powers vested in me by the Universe and the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss her Vampire!"**

**Eric moved quickly and dipped me into a mind blowing kiss as cheers erupted behind us. He stood us back up and Bubba began singing "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You."**

"**Dance with me Lover," my Viking requested, leading me to the pool. The candlelight burned softly beneath the floor, giving it an otherworldly glow. I took his hand and he wrapped me in a tight embrace. Everything seemed to evaporate except for Eric and the love radiating through our bond. When the music ended I looked down to find us hovering above the ground.**

"**You certainly know how to sweep a girl off her feet," I laughed as we landed and rejoined the party.**

**The reception was fantastic! Jason proved again to be Master of the Grill and everyone enjoyed their meal. Bubba entertained us with several more songs before abruptly stopping and disappearing into the woods. Pam quickly called one of her vampire lackeys to collect him and assured me he'd be ok.**

**Claudine produced a small cube she called "The Music Maker." Apparently, it would play any song ever created. All you had to do was ask. You could even hum a bar and it could figure out what you wanted. Jason and Sam had a blast with it and adding Niall and Pam's requests, we ended up with eclectic musical entertainment.**

**Ready for cake?" Claudine asked, guiding us to the simple, two tiered pastry. The embracing figurines on top were dead ringers for Eric and me and I laughed when we cut it and found red velvet cake.**

"**Nice touch Cousin," I giggled and she patted my shoulder.**

**Now you would think with humans, vampires, fairies, a shifter and a witch, the conversation might be strained. On the contrary, everyone seemed to be getting along just fine. I was happy to see Sam chatting quietly with Claudine and a little unnerved watching Pam toy with Jason. I resigned myself that he was a big boy and I knew Pam would never physically hurt him. Eric and Niall had their heads together and I figured whatever they were discussing, it had something to do with our upcoming trip. Amelia's date clearly was her camera and she took so many pictures, my cheeks hurt from smiling.**

**I also noticed Eric and Pam drank a lot of Royalty and I was glad Bobby had sent a full case. I chalked it up to the party and was glad I had met my **_**husband's**_** needs. I smiled to myself and Eric joined me.**

"**This is a wonderful night Lover," he whispered in my ear. "But I wish they would all leave. I want you."**

**My thighs quivered and I felt my temperature rise. I wanted him too. Slowly, so as not to be to obvious, I met Claudine's eyes and she understood.**

"**Alright everyone," she announced sweetly. "We've had our fun. Let's let the bride and groom have theirs."**

**Everyone smiled knowingly and began to bid their goodbyes. Niall left first saying he'd see us again before our presentation. Amelia exited too, promising to keep an eye on Trey while he finished his job. Her thoughts screamed she was going to keep other things on him as well. Pam strolled up with Jason in tow.**

"**I'm taking your brother home **_**Mom**_** ," she chided. "Seems he's in need of company." Her fangs lowered a bit as Jason stepped up and hugged me.**

"**Don't worry Sis. Pam's good people. Well, vamp, I guess. Be happy." He turned to Eric and got serious. "I know you could rip me to shreds but I'm telling you now, if you ever hurt my baby sister, I'm coming for you."**

**Eric smiled and humored my brother. "Point taken. She will be happy. I promise you."**

**They turned and left as Sam and Claudine joined us. Apparently they were going for coffee. Sam went to get the truck started and Claudine requested I walk her to the door.**

"**Don't be surprised if your vampire is a little enthusiastic tonight," she said, smiling mischievously.**

"**More than usual?" I laughed. "Why is that?"**

"**I spiked the blood."**

**I was floored. "You WHAT?"**

"**I spiked the blood."**

**I took a breath. "Okay…..with what?"**

"**Oh, a drop or two of pure fairy blood," she said as if she'd just pulled off the prank of the century.**

"**Should I be worried?" I asked wearily.**

"**Oh no," she laughed. "Just be prepared for a wild night. Chow Cousin," she called as she hopped into Sam's truck and rode away.**

**I closed the door, chuckling and shaking my head.**

**Eric's voice immediately gripped my attention. "Alone at last, my wife," he leered and his fangs grew. My knees wobbled and my eyes dropped, noticing something else had grown too. I strutted over to him and nicked the tip of my tongue on his fangs.**

"**Yes we are, my husband." I stepped back two paces and placed my hands on my hips. Looking up at him with wanton eyes I asked, "what should we do now?"**

* * *

***I hope the payoff was worth the wait and you all enjoyed the wedding. I know we all can't wait for the next chapter but it may take me a bit longer as this one took a lot out of me. Thank you all for the continued support and words of encouragement. Peace & Love, Hippychik.**

***The poem Sookie read was actually Jennifer's poem to Jack on Days of our Lives. It was written by producer Maura Penders.**

***The pledging Claudine has Eric and Sookie recite was paraphrased from the movie 6 weeks. It came out in the early 80's and starred Dudley Moore and Mary Tyler Moore. I was only 10 at the time but I always remembered that scene.**


	14. Chapter 15

**Wedding Night = Lemony goodness. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**I had my answer the moment Eric's cool lips crushed themselves into mine. He picked me up, zipped us back to the wedding room and gently lowered me onto the table.**

"**Our souls were forever tied here," he whispered in between kisses. "Let our bodies join here too."**

"**Oh Yes!" I moaned as Eric's head dipped underneath my dress. His fangs began gently nipping their way up my thigh as lust poured into the bond. Suddenly, he paused.**

"**Don't stop, you big tease," I giggled.**

"**Oh no Lover," his muffled voice responded. I felt a slight tug and Eric reappeared with my garter dangling from his fang, smiling triumphantly. **

"**Great look Honey," I laughed as he playfully removed the garter and in a blink, he was kneeling behind me.**

"**Let me help you with this," he said, gently unzipping my wedding dress. "I am sure you'd like to keep this in one piece." Carefully, he undressed me as if I were a Christmas present wrapped in expensive paper he didn't want to tear. The sex fueled energy flowing between us made my skin tingle and I slowly helped him peel off his tunic and pants. "You are so beautiful Min Alskling Fru," he said reverently. **

"**MMM, that's a new one," I said between kisses. "Care to fill me in?"**

"**Oh I plan to fill you many times over," he smirked as my bra and panties hit the floor and he turned my head to face him. "You are now and ever will be my beloved wife."**

"**Your beloved wife," I sighed, slowly gliding my fingers over his well chiseled arms as they headed south towards that glorious rear. "I like that, but will I still be your beautiful lover?"**

"**Always," he murmured, kissing his way across my neck and shoulders. "Now where was I….Was I here?" He asked, lightly biting my ear.**

"**Uh uh," I answered, my body quivering. **

"**How about here?" he said grazing my nipples.**

"**Mmmm..I wish, but no," I moaned. **

"**Perhaps here?" he asked once more, lifting my leg and licking the back of my knee, effectively turning me into jelly.**

"**Nope but you're getting close," I said, silently willing him to the place I wanted him to be.**

**Eric spread my legs and hovered above me, blowing cool bursts of air across my overheated sex. I felt myself leaking and not from my eyes.**

"**Please," I begged.**

"**Please what, my wife?" he taunted as his fangs distended.**

"**Please shut up and touch me."**

"**As you wish," he smiled and greedily dove into my flesh. His tongue began to flicker and whirl as his hands wandered over my breasts and his fingers firmly grasped my nipples. Mercilessly, he teased. Over and over he'd bring me close to the edge before backing off. "Look at me Lover," he demanded, replacing his tongue with his fingers. My eyes met his although it took everything I had to keep them from rolling into the back of my head. Completely unhinged, I yanked his other hand away from my breast and sucked his fingers voraciously. Eric moved his massive frame over me while his fingers slid tortuously in and out causing me to take short, quick breaths. "Tell me what you want Lover," he prompted as I teetered on the edge of insanity.**

"**You," I pleaded, "inside me NOW!"**

**Eric hissed, removed his fingers and thrust himself deep within my walls. My body jerked as my orgasm crashed over me while my viking held perfectly still, allowing me to milk him. I cursed and moaned hysterically and when I gasped for breath, Eric rearranged us so that my bottom rested in his firm grasp and hovered above his kneeling thighs. My legs locked around his waist and I felt him begin to move. **

"**Oh Eric, it's so good. Don't Stop!" I whimpered as our foreheads touched.**

"**So warm, so soft, so perfect," he whispered between kisses, thrusting forcefully up in the long, deep strokes I'd come to crave. I could only moan as his lips devoured mine and I writhed in submission as his thrusts became more urgent and powerful. When I thought he might buck me off altogether, he abandoned my mouth and with a savage groan, plunged his fangs into my breast and found his release. I cried out again as my body came with his and we held each other tightly, riding the waves as one. The bond overflowed with love and wrapped itself around us like an invisible shield.**

"**AMAZING!," we said in unison as our bodies recovered and we stayed locked together several more minutes just kissing and caressing. I never wanted to let him go but I had more cotton in my mouth than a Georgia field. **

"**Pour me another glass of Royalty Lover," Eric requested as I grabbed the ice tea pitcher. "It must be a rare vintage. I've never tasted anything like it."**

**I giggled, knowing the reason behind the unique blend. "Uh, Eric, I hate to break this to you but what you've been drinking isn't exactly all Royalty."**

**Eric immediately stood and his eyebrow shot up suspiciously. "What do you mean Lover?"**

"**Well," I paused, enjoying for once that the joke was on him. "How can I put this…You're high Honey. Claudine added a few drops of pure fairy. She said it would make you more enthusiastic ****and WOW! Was she right!"**

"**You were aware of this?" he asked.**

"**Not until just before she left. She was real proud of herself too." I hesitated then asked, "you're not angry, are you?"**

**The look on Eric's face was a priceless mixture of confused amusement. "No Lover," he said, taking the glass. "There are far worse tricks a fairy could play but I guess now I should show you just how ****enthusiastic ****I can be." He smiled wickedly and downed the royalty in one gulp before scooping me up and ravaging me again. **

"**I am so sending Claudine a Thank You note," I sighed much later while Eric lovingly healed my wounds.**

"**Please sign it from both of us Lover," he asked. "Not just for the blood but for everything. This place is a work of art and it was kind of her to include so many symbols of my homeland."**

"**Eric, this wedding was as much yours as it was mine," I said. "She wanted it to be special for you too and she'll be thrilled you were pleased. But," I added, "I am a little concerned."**

"**Why Dear One?"**

"**Well, Pam drank a lot of this stuff too. She won't accidentally hurt Jason will she?"**

**Eric chuckled and kissed my forehead gently. "No Lover, I taught Pam how to control herself. Your brother is probably getting the fuck of his life."**

**I rolled my eyes and laughed before a tiny yawn escaped me.**

**Eric took my hand and kissed it. "Shall we go inside Lover?"**

"**Could I have one last dance with my husband?" I asked sweetly.**

"**Of course, my wife," he answered with a smile. "We might as well use the floor while the magic lasts."**

**My eyes widened. "You mean this will all disappear?"**

"**Yes, Dear One. Most fairy magic lasts only a short time. I do not know how powerful your cousin is but I suspect this will all be gone tomorrow."**

**I was a little disappointed having already imagined the room lit up with Christmas lights. However, I was grateful to have had even a moment in this enchanted place so I gave my request to the little music box and swayed in my viking's arms as Allison Krause sang "When You Say Nothing At All."**

"**Come Lover," Eric whispered when the music faded into the night. "Let us retire."**

"**I could use a nice long shower," I said in my best naughty voice.**

"**How about a bath?" he smoldered, picking me up and carrying me downstairs. Gently, he placed my body on the tub's edge, turned the water on and without a word, began tenderly washing my feet. **

"**That feels wonderful Honey," I sighed, taking a deep cleansing breath.**

"**I am happy to do it," he said gently. "It brings back a fond memory." **

**I looked at him funny and knew he was referring to the night I'd found him barefoot and half mad. "Eric, you'd just been cursed. Why remember it at all?"**

**His deep blue eyes gripped me. "Because watching you wash my feet, was the moment I fell in love with you." I caught my breath and he continued. "That night, you took me in, nursed my wounds and comforted me. You asked nothing in return. I didn't know who or where I was but I did know I was safe." He leaned down and softly kissed my squeaky clean toes.**

**My heart swelled as I slid into the tub, snuggled my back against his chest and wrapped his arms around me.**

"**I think I fell in love with you," I said, holding his left hand and fidgeting with his ring, "the moment I decided to keep that bullet. I may not have known it at the time but it represented you and deep down, I couldn't let you go."**

"**It is a fine ring, Lover and the bullet was a nice surprise," Eric said, admiring the band. "Your great grandfather is indeed a master craftsman and I appreciate the engraving."**

"**I'm glad you like it," I smiled. "Niall told me it was your native language and I'm very curious to know what the symbols say."**

"**Roughly translated," he murmured, stealing a quick kiss, "it means eternally bound in love."**

**Our lips touched again as he gently slipped into my body. While one hand spread over my torso, the other dipped beneath the surface and began an exquisite massage. We found a slow, sultry rhythm and the warm water gently lapped our skin.**

"**Please," Eric whispered into my ear, softly licking and sucking and effectively driving me wild.**

"**Please what my husband," I replied, seductively repeating his words.**

**Eric thrust deeply, tore his wrist and placed it on my mouth. "Drink my blood," he grunted. I took what he offered and drank as if I'd found the lone water fountain in the middle of a vast desert. Eric moaned in ecstasy and when his fangs struck my neck, we both lost control. Our bodies convulsed into one powerful orgasm as though our souls touched. **

**Now normally, I didn't care for blood, even if it was Eric's. But tonight, it was the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted and I couldn't get enough. I came dangerously close to crossing the point of no return but thankfully, Eric had the strength to pull away.**

"**Careful Lover," he warned as we clung to each other, our bodies trembling.**

"**Sorry," I murmured, gathering my wits. "I didn't mean to be so greedy but…you're delicious!"**

"**It's the fairy blood," Eric surmised. "We must be vigilant Dear One. I do not want you to suffer an unfortunate accident."**

"**Yes," I agreed, "that would certainly be a very big oops. I didn't realize how potent pure fairy is."**

"**And you are not even vampire. Can you imagine how it tastes to one of us?"**

**I nodded, understanding in a whole new way why Eric enjoyed feeding from me. I moved from his lap, took the soap and began washing my way over his sculpted body.**

"**Your braid is beautiful," I remarked as I finished his back, removed the leather band and set his golden mane free. "Unfortunately, I'm all thumbs when it comes to braiding. That's why I sport the unoriginal pony tail."**

**Eric smiled and gently began removing the flowers from my hair. "I could teach you Lover."**

"**I'd like that," I sighed, completely relaxed.**

**Eric prompted me to share all the day's events as he began his own exploration and meticulously cleaned every part of my body. I happily babbled away, telling him every last detail. He was just as surprised as I had been by my unexpected celebratory breakfast and was happy I'd brought the cards. My friends' acceptance of our union touched him so much, he promised to throw Alcide's company more construction work and when I broke down recounting how I'd found Gran's letter and pearls, he held me tightly.**

"**I regret I did not have the chance to meet her," Eric said, gently kissing my tears. "She was a great lady."**

"**Yes, she was," I sniffed in agreement. "Speaking of family, what were you and my great grandfather discussing tonight?"**

**Eric pulled the plug, plucked me from the tub and began drying me. "Just going over specifics regarding our presentation Lover but I do not wish to taint our wedding night with talk of vampire politics."**

"**Should I be worried?" I asked tentatively.**

"**No Dear One," he replied. "We will meet Pam tomorrow night at Fangtasia and I will answer any questions you have. Are you ready for bed?"**

"**Should I bother putting on my nightgown?" I giggled.**

"**Can your body withstand another session?" he leered.**

**I smiled mischievously, grabbed the gracious plenty and purred. "Honey, I just drank a ton of your blood. I am more than ready." **

**Our eyes locked as I stepped backwards into our bedroom with my viking still in my firm grip. When we reached the bed, Eric pounced. I knew he would but I had other plans so I quickly wriggled free.**

"**No Eric," I said roughly. "Not like this." Before he could protest, I pushed him onto the bed and hiked myself up to join him. "This time Viking," I said, crawling sensuously over his body, "I'm doing you."**

**His eyes flared as I dipped down for a kiss and my hands began to roam. Slowly, I moved, nibbling his earlobes, nuzzling his neck and blowing warm air over his cool skin. Eric grunted and moaned as I pinched and bit his nipples and I nearly came while licking my way down his spectacular "V". I reached the gracious plenty and floated just above the tip. My tongue began to tease the head's sensitive underside and I slowly welcomed him into my mouth. I took my sweet time, returning all the pleasure Eric had given me and he groaned in approval. I was so turned on, I thought I might spontaneously combust. When I felt we'd been tortured enough, I straddled his body, claimed that which I wanted most and placed it at my entrance.**

"**Tell me what you want Eric," I demanded, allowing only the tip to touch me.**

"**Fuck me Sookie," he choked.**

"**As you wish," I smiled wickedly and slammed myself onto his throbbing shaft. My pelvis began grinding of it's own accord as I kissed him deeply. Gradually, my tempo increased and I used his shoulders for support while he lost himself in my breasts. Every part of me tingled as I reached the precipice, bouncing and twitching in frenzied madness. **

"**Come for me Viking" I ordered, yanking his head back, my fingers tangled in his hair. **

**I felt a sharp sting as Eric erupted with a carnal scream and my body cried out in it's own release. The high seemed to last forever and when the last shockwave ended, I collapsed. Eric wrapped his arms around me and spoke words of praise both in my language and his. I felt the bond envelope and caress us until he stilled and I knew dawn was imminent. I pulled the covers over us, kissed my viking once more and snuggled back into his embrace.**

"**Rest well my husband," I sighed. "I love you."**

**I felt his strong arms slightly tighten and he whispered, "Min Alskling Fru."**

**

* * *

**

**Whew! Is it hot in here or what? **

**Thank you all for sticking with me this far. Vegas is around the corner and unfortunately, that means dealing with vampire bullshit but no worries. We know our dynamic duo can survive anything as long as they're together.**

**Peace & Love,**

**Hippychik **


	15. Chapter 16

**This chapter was a little more difficult to write because let's face it, even I never wanted to leave that bedroom. But, the story must progress so without further adieu..**

**Chapter 16**

**I slept long and hard. Maybe it was the fact that I'd been up nearly twenty-four hours, the emotional excitement, the marathon lovemaking or a combination of all three but other than a hazy mid afternoon nature break, I never left Eric's arms. And really, could you blame me? I've heard Amelia, Arlene and Tara all complain about how great spooning initially is but then the heat of two naked bodies becomes overwhelming and inevitably, the couple ends up on opposite sides of the bed. However, because Eric runs cool, we don't have that problem. Our bodies create a comfortable warmth and there is no place I'd rather be than wrapped in his embrace. So it was no surprise that only when those talented cool fingers began caressing my breasts, I awoke. I moaned softly as Eric kissed and nipped my neck and I felt the gracious plenty gently enter my body. Slowly and sweetly, my viking made love to me and I rocked my pelvis to the steady tempo he'd set. I felt his fangs score my flesh and his subsequent release as I enjoyed my own and I gripped his palm and kissed it.**

"**Good evening Mr. Northman," I sighed.**

**Eric snuggled me tighter and replied. "Good evening Mrs. Northman. Did you sleep well?"**

"**Probably the best sleep I've ever had," I said as I rolled over and faced him. His blue eyes twinkled and the bond vibrated love and affection. I reached out, stroked a wild blonde strand and smiled. "Do you think we could forget Fangtasia and just stay here all night?" I asked hopefully, clasping his hand in mine.**

"**There is nothing that would please me more Lover," he responded. "However, Pam is expecting us."**

"**Couldn't she come here?" I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip and batting my eyelashes dramatically.**

**Eric chuckled. "Normally, I'd say yes, but I've called a mandatory staff meeting." **

**He must have felt my disappointment as he left the bed because he quickly returned and gave me another tender kiss. "I want to make it clear to my employees, both human and vampire, you are to be treated with the utmost respect. They must understand insubordination towards you will not be tolerated. But I promise," he added as he picked me up and carried me to the shower, "we will return here as soon as our business is finished."**

**That made me feel a little better and we proceeded to have a very long, very playful shower. I pulled out every weapon in my sexual arsenal to try and change his mind but in the end, I resigned myself to the fact I'd have to share my new hubby with his minions, at least for a little while. **

"**Tell me Lover," Eric asked while we dressed. "Are you happy at Merlotte's?"**

**I took a moment then replied. "I wouldn't say happy but I am content. I mean who really dreams of becoming a barmaid when they grow up? But, Sam has been good to me and I like interacting with the customers even if some of them are obnoxious A-holes. Why do you ask?"**

**He took my hand in his as we walked to the car. "I thought you might consider working at Fangtasia."**

"**Thanks Sweetie but no thanks. I'll take a drunk redneck over a pompous vampire any day."**

**Eric looked over at me like I'd lost my mind. "Lover, you would not be a lowly barmaid. How does human staff manager sound?"**

**Well that certainly came out of left field. "Oh Eric, I don't know," I said doubtfully.**

"**You've been serving near a decade, have you not?" **

"**Well, yes but.."**

"**You ran Merlotte's while the shifter was away, did you not?"**

"**Well, sure but.."**

"**Then why doubt yourself Lover? You are qualified for the position and would benefit Fangtasia immensely. You'd bring in a fresh perspective and with your gift, you could easily weed out unreliable help. Plus," he added, wiggling his eyebrows, "I hear the owner has the hots for you. You'd get lots of perks." **

"**I'll just bet," I laughed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Eric, but I really don't know. Living and working together…Won't we get sick of each other?"**

"**I will never tire of you Lover," he smoldered as his hand drifted over and landed between my thighs.**

"**Stop that!" I giggled. "You know we can't have these shenanigans if we're working."**

"**Why not Dear One? I am the boss. I make the rules."**

"**Ever heard of sexual harassment?" I teased.**

**Without saying a word, Eric whipped the car off the road, parked and before I could blink, was all over me. "It is only harassment if the advances are unwanted Lover," he growled, pulling me onto his lap. "And I know you want this as much as I do." He was so right. I prayed Officer Muldoon was nowhere in the vicinity and gave in to the lust as he took me. **

"**So Dear One," Eric asked after we righted ourselves and merged back onto the road, "will you take the position?" **

**I could have done the whole mental "should I, shouldn't I" tug-o-war bit but glancing over at my sexy viking, there was only one answer I could give. I grinned, reached over and tousled his hair. **

"**What can I say Honey? You've made me an offer I can't refuse. But, I won't leave Sam high and dry so I'll stay at Merlotte's until he finds my replacement. Deal?"**

**The bond caressed me as Eric turned and smiled. "Agreed." He wrapped his arm around me as I leaned my head against his shoulder and we rode the rest of the way in silence. I closed my eyes, thankful my viking understood my need for peace and quiet. If my knowledge of "the hen house" was correct, my shields would be working overtime tonight. A few Fangtasia waitresses were none to pleased Eric had settled down and I could only imagine the hateful things they'd think. Then again, I didn't have to put up with it did I? "It's good to be The Queen," I giggled to myself in my best Mel Brook's impersonation. **

**Eric parked and by the time I picked up my purse, he'd exited and was opening my door. "Lover," he said, extending his hand.**

"**Viking," I replied smiling as I grasped it and stood. He bent down and planted one more lingering kiss before leading me inside.**

**The staff was gathered in the main room, milling about and talking amongst themselves. However, when we entered, the room fell silent. Eric guided me to the throne where we faced the crowd and I could already feel my shields pulsating.**

"**Let it be known to all," my viking announced, turning towards the vampires, "this woman is my bonded and pledged." The vampires murmured softly as Eric turned his attention to the humans. "She is also my wife." Audible gasps erupted from the crowd and for a moment, I felt like a zoo animal on display. My head was pounding. Eric placed his arm around me and met every set of eyes in the room as he continued. "If she's not happy, I'm not happy."**

**I gotta admit, I love a man whose direct and that one statement conveyed a very real warning. Pam unlocked the front doors, the staff scattered and it was back to business as usual. Weird, but appreciated. If this had been Merlotte's, there'd be mass chaos right about now. As Eric and I stepped off the platform, Felicia came over and bowed her head respectfully.**

"**Mistress, may I bring you a gin and tonic?" she asked. Vampires are so formal when it comes to their hierarchy. **

"**No thank you Felicia but I'd love a coffee. And please," I added, "call me Sookie." Her head nodded again and she backed away.**

"**Lover," Eric said a little sharply. "She was giving proper respect. Why did you correct her?" Sometimes I forget how old my viking is. I took his hand, pushing love and understanding into the bond as I looked into those gorgeous blue eyes.**

"**Honey, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not comfortable with the Mistress title. I'm not all pomp and circumstance and I don't expect people to treat me that way even if I am your wife. Sookie or Miss Sookie suits me just fine ok?"**

**I could feel Eric soften. "If that is your wish Min Alskling Fru," he smiled.**

**We entered the office and found coffee, True Blood and Pam.**

"**Master," she bowed. "Miss Sookie," she quipped. I'd forgotten how acute vampire hearing is. I almost asked how her evening with Jason went but decided I really didn't want to know. As long as he was still breathing, I was content to be oblivious to the whole situation. Pam, on the other hand, did not share my sentiment.**

"**For the record," she fanged, "your brother made it home in one juicy piece."**

"**Thanks Pam," I said flustered. "Good to know."**

"**Sweet boy and **_**very **_**enthusiastic," she continued. Ick! I did not need to hear this but Pam was having to much fun to care. "Not very bright, but loves to hear himself talk. I had to ball gag him to shut him up."**

"**To much information Pam," I said, hoping this little exchange would come to an immediate conclusion.**

**She proudly smirked and went in for the kill. "I never expected he'd actually **_**like**_** it." **

"**ENOUGH PAM!" Eric snapped. "Are the travel arrangements made?"**

"**Yes Master," she replied, unfazed by her maker's annoyance. "You and Sookie are booked on the first Anubis flight tomorrow night. Cataliades confirmed he'll be waiting. Per your request, I've reserved the Sultan's Suite and the adjacent room. We are two levels above The Pythoness."**

"**Well done," Eric responded. "You may go now." It sounded more like a command than a statement.**

"**Of course Master," she bowed again, opened the office door then turned to me. "Tell your brother I said hi." She winked and before I could respond, she was gone.**

"**Mr. Cataliades," I began, a bit confused. "Care to elaborate Eric?" The gentleman in question was a demon lawyer and not in the metaphorical sense. He really was a demon.**

"**Of course Lover," Eric smiled. "We have legal documents requiring our signatures and Mr. Cataliades is well versed in human and vampire law. There will be no loopholes."**

"**Forgive my ignorance Eric but what legal documents?"**

"**We are married. Therefore, I will ensure your security if I should unexpectedly meet the final death. Your interests will be protected too. I doubt you've drafted your own will but won't you feel better knowing your home will stay in your family if something happens to you?" He had a valid point but I really didn't want to think about either of us meeting our demise so I changed the topic to something pleasant.**

"**Tell me more about the Sultan's Suite. Pam said it's two floors above the Pythoness right?"**

"**Yes Lover. Felipe has finished constructing a new vampire hotel and our presentation will be held as part of the Grand Opening celebration. It's in the desert just outside the city limits and the main building is completely underground. The lower the level, the more important the vampire. Of course the Pythoness will occupy the entire base floor. It has the most security and after Rhodes, no one is taking any chances. They've hired only vamps and weres. I hear the hotel is magnificent and thought after the presentation, you'd enjoy a honeymoon. Hence, the Sultan's Suite." **

**Eric never stopped surprising me and I gleefully jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Thank you Honey," I said happily. "A honeymoon sounds perfect. How soon til we get this presentation thing over with?" There was nothing I wanted more than time alone with him.**

**Eric's hands began to wander. "The night after tomorrow Lover. Have you found your gown?" **

**I gasped as his hand invaded my bra. "I planned to shop today but a certain viking kept me up all night. I promise I'll find one tomorrow."**

**He smiled and we kissed a while longer until a timid knock interrupted us. I knew right away it was a human employee. She was new and a loud broadcaster. From what I gathered, some of the others had filled this poor girl's head with terrifying vampire stories. Then again, some images weren't very far from the truth. "Enter," Eric commanded, withdrawing his hand as my feet touched the floor. A petite young red head opened the door.**

"**Excuse me Mr. Northman, Sir but Mrs. Northman's brother is here. Should I show him in?" I knew why Jason was here and it was spelled P-A-M. **

"**No need," Eric answered, his eyes never leaving mine. "Show Mr. Stackhouse to my table and get him a drink. Mrs. Northman will be there momentarily."**

"**Yes Sir," she replied and quickly left the room.**

**Eric cupped my face and kissed me again. "I have a bit of paperwork Lover. Why don't you visit with your brother and I'll join you when I'm finished."**

"**Ok Honey," I agreed then stole another quick kiss and headed for Eric's table.**

**As I approached, I couldn't believe my eyes. Jason, my redneck brother, had gone Goth. The skin tight leather pants, wife beater and biker boots were the prerequisite black and he'd fastened a spiked collar around his neck. His hair had been gelled into some sort of faux-hawk and I'd bet Crystal left behind the black eyeliner. The only sign of his true self was the Budweiser he nursed.**

"**Jason Honey," I giggled as I sat down, "Halloween is over."**

"**I know that Sis," he said, scanning the room. "I just wanted to try a new look."**

"**I hate to tell you this but it's not working," I chided then added, "and Pam isn't here. You just missed her."**

"**Oh," he replied, clearly disappointed. "Will she be back?"**

"**I don't know but if you're looking to impress her, I suggest you go home and burn that outfit. You look ridiculous and she loathes black."**

"**Will she be in tomorrow night?" he asked. "I just gotta see her again." **

"**No Jason. We are leaving for Las Vegas and I don't know when we'll be back maybe a week or so."**

"**What flight?" My brother was acting like a lovesick puppy and I hoped Pam would let him down easy. However, the third degree was becoming a bit tiresome. **

"**I don't have the details," I said exasperated. "I only know it's Anubis airlines and we're leaving just after dark but..."**

**Jason jumped up and practically sprinted out of the club. "Thanks Sis. See you later," he hollered back and before I could process what happened, Eric joined me.**

"**Sookie, was that Jason?" he asked amused.**

"**Yes," I laughed. "And I think your child needs a discussion on boundaries. She's now had sex with my roommate and my brother and if given the chance, she'd probably do me too. Does she have some sort of weird family fetish?"**

"**No Lover," Eric chuckled. "Pam just enjoys new experiences and at the moment, it happens to be your brother."**

"_**The Jason Stackhouse Experience,"**_** I giggled, picturing him in a wild psychedelic outfit. **

**Eric grinned then stood and offered his hand. "My work here is finished, Lover. Let me take you home."**

**I gave my viking a shot of lust and sighed, "I've been waiting to hear that all night." **

**Eric broke nearly every traffic law but we were home in ten minutes and before I could exit the car, my clothes had vanished. We were well on our way to christening the hall floor when Eric suddenly stilled. His eyes focused towards the back porch and his fangs dropped as he stood.**

"**Stay here," he whispered and zipped closer to the patio door. When he reached the glass, his shoulders relaxed and he smiled. "It's alright Lover. I believe we've been left a gift." **

**I met him as he opened the door and stepped outside to find a canopied loveseat swing where our wedding room had been. The magnolia blooming Swedish ivy was still wrapped around the whitewashed frame and a cushioned bench had become the swing. A single blue candle sat near the top and a note was pinned underneath.**

_**Sookie and Eric,**_

_**As long as your love remains strong and true,**_

_**This vine will bloom the whole year through.**_

_**Tend to one another. Treat each other right,**_

_**And this candle will burn in the darkest night.**_

_**Claudine**_

**My heart swelled and I looked up at Eric. We would forever have a wedding keepsake and although he didn't say it, I could feel he was touched too.**

"**Well Lover, shall we try it out?" he asked and I could feel the bond slightly tickle.**

"**Oh yes," I replied hungrily as I pushed him down and straddled his lap. "I think we should try it right now." **

**And we did. It was as sturdy as a rock.**

* * *

**Thank you again for following my little story. I love reading y'alls comments. Some of them are a real hoot! Peace & Love, Hippychik**


	16. Chapter 17

**Hello again everyone and thanks for continuing to read and review. Family commitments delayed this chapter but I hope it's worth the wait.**

***Charlaine's creations and I'll forever be grateful for the viking.***

**Chapter 17**

**Thanks to an early tuck in by a certain sexy vampire sheriff, I got a good night's rest and woke up feeling fresh as a daisy. It was early morning as I gently kissed Eric's cool cheek and made my way to the bathroom. I showered, dressed, headed upstairs and was tickled to find yet another note. **

_**Min Sk**__**ön Älskaren,**_

_**You please me no end. I enjoyed our time last night and look forward to working together. Use the remaining funds I gave you towards a new wardrobe. Las Vegas is chilly this time of year. Dress warm and bring your coat. We will leave shortly after I rise. Please have our bags packed.**_

_**Until tonight,**_

_**E**_

**I felt a rush of love as if he was standing next to me. However, I knew that just wasn't possible so I fixed my coffee, headed outside and settled on our swing. It was relaxing to just sit and sip, enjoying the sounds of the awakening forest. Our candle burned as bright as the rising sun and I noticed a few fresh magnolia blossoms. I smiled knowing our love was the magic behind it. **

**As much as I enjoyed the slow start, there was much to accomplish today. I lost myself in thought and began making mental lists when once again, Claudine popped in unexpectedly. **

"**Good Morning Cousin," she sang cheerfully. **

"**Sweet Jesus!" I screeched, jumping so high, my coffee leapt from the cup. "You gotta stop doing that Claudine!" **

**My cousin smiled deviously. "I'll try to make more noise next time. Anyway, I see the blood worked well." She winked.**

**I blushed and warmed remembering my wedding night. "Yes it did. Eric and I were pleasantly surprised but the next time you decide to spike a vampire punchbowl, could you clue me in first?" **

**Claudine looked puzzled and thoughtfully tilted her head. "Was there a problem? I was sure I had the right amount and I can see he didn't hurt you." She paused then asked hesitantly, "did he?"**

"**Oh no," I said and patted her hand reassuringly. "But it turns out, Eric's blood mixed with full fairy tastes better than a hot fudge brownie sundae, to me anyway, and I almost got a belly ache if you know what I mean." I gave my fairy godmother one of those "Mom" looks and her face morphed from puzzled to horrified.**

"**I'm so sorry Sookie," she said, trembling. "I had no idea the blood would affect you. Please forgive me. I'll not put you in harm's way again." She looked down, ashamed and I wished I hadn't said anything.**

"**I know you would never knowingly do anything to hurt me Claudine. It's ok, really. Eric had the sense to pull away before it was to late. I just thought you should know, that's all." I hated seeing her so upset and decided to lighten the mood. "By the way," I giggled, "your prank backfired on Pam."**

"**Your vampire's child?" Claudine asked and I could tell I'd piqued her interest. "How so?"**

"**She drank a lot of that blood too and took Jason home. I think she was trying to irritate me, you know, just for fun. But now, Jason is obsessed. He showed up at Fangtasia last night dressed like an idiot, pumped me for information on Pam's whereabouts and then bolted. Pam is way out of his league and I'm pretty sure she regards him as a mere plaything but she has no clue who she's dealing with. Once my brother is **_**in love,**_** he's like herpes. You just can't get rid of him."**

**Claudine laughed then asked, "you don't fear for his safety?" **

"**No way!" I said. "Pam knows better than to hurt Jason and it'll be fun watching her squirm for a change."**

**Claudine's smile brightened. "I'm glad it amuses you though I do feel awful about your unexpected side effects. I'll just have to make it up to you."**

"**That won't be necessary Claudine. You've already done more for me than I could ever imagine and you don't owe me a thing."**

**Claudine smiled even wider. "You should know by now Sookie, never argue with your fairy godmother." She bent down and picked up that old familiar carpet bag I was sure hadn't been there a moment before. She placed it on her lap and from its depths, pulled a folded garment bag. "I wish I could be with you in Las Vegas," she said, straitening the bag and thrusting it into my hands. "I'd love to see Eric's reaction when he sees you in this." Slowly I unzipped it, hoping another copy of Claude's dress wasn't inside. My fears were immediately assuaged as the most beautiful ball gown I'd ever seen emerged. **

**The dress was an elegant royal blue, A-line strapless taffeta accented by clusters of stitched sequins, one gathered at the bust and one at the waist, that gave the illusion of antique broaches. The back laced up like a corset and was cut low but not to low. **

"**Can I try it on?" I asked eagerly, feeling like a five year old playing in her mother's closet.**

"**Of course Cousin. But you needn't worry, it's custom made."**

**I eyed Claudine suspiciously. "This isn't a repeat of my Halloween dress is it? I mean, it won't suddenly fall off in front of the council right?"**

**Claudine giggled. "Absolutely not! I know there is a time and a place for everything Sookie. Do not fear. The fabric has been charmed so no matter what you do, it won't wrinkle or stain and I've reinforced the stitching as I've heard vampire gatherings can get a little messy."**

"**Only if you'd call stakings and a flying head or two messy," I smirked, walking towards the house. How odd that I could joke about the gruesome things I'd seen.**

**We made our way to the master bedroom and Claudine helped me into the dress. She wasn't kidding. The gown was tailor made for my body and the only word I could use to describe how I felt in it was regal.**

"**Don't forget the shoes," my fairy godmother smiled, producing perfectly matched pumps. She circled me twice, thumping her finger against her lips. "Still needs something. Ah yes, accessories!" She brought forth a black satin clutch purse which contained a pair of black velvet gloves. Next, she pulled my hair into a makeshift French twist. "Yes, definitely. The hair should be up. Book a salon appointment the moment you arrive. There should be one inside your hotel." She glanced back down, contemplating her next magical act.**

"**I'm wearing my grandmother's pearls," I said quickly because knowing Claudine, she probably had The Crown Jewels stashed in that bag.**

"**Pearls will be lovely," she said as we admired my reflection one more time. I couldn't have picked a more perfect outfit if I'd tried. I squeezed her hand and thanked her again, holding back the happy tears. "It is my pleasure to help you Sookie," she said as I changed, carefully repacked the gown and draped it over the couch. "So what's next?"**

**Before I could answer, my phone rang and I checked the caller id. "It's Amelia," I said in a tone that asked, "do you mind if I get this?"**

"**Go ahead," Claudine said happily. "I can wait." I flipped open the phone and heard hysterical crying.**

"**Amelia. What's wrong? Are you hurt?" More sobbing. I'd never heard my friend so unglued and it frightened me. "Amelia. Talk to me. Is someone there? Do I need to call 911?"**

"**No," a shaky voice replied. "It's Trey." **

"**Oh my God! Did the tunnel collapse?" I felt dizzy.**

"**NO!" Amelia shouted. "But I wish it had! He finished the job and we got into a horrible fight and…HE DUMPED ME!"**

"**I don't understand," I said, totally blown away.**

"**Yeah? Neither do I. Do you know that bastard had the nerve to say he'd never marry anyone who'd fucked a vamp? Can you believe it? He practically cheers me on to get freaky with Pam and then he uses it against me? What the Fuck?"**

**What the fuck was right! I felt like my own face had been slapped and my heart broke for my friend. What Trey pulled was just plain shitty and I could feel anger welling up inside me. "Amelia, stay put! Claudine and I will be right there." I hung up before she could argue and Claudine handed me my purse. **

**We didn't say much on the ride to Bon Temps and frankly, we didn't have to. Claudine had heard everything and I was seething mad. Besides Amelia's romantic turmoil, I was concerned for Eric's safety. If Trey had felt this way all along, could he have compromised the hidey hole or the tunnel? All I knew was if anything ever happened to Eric in there, I'd kill the son of a bitch myself.**

**We made it to Hummingbird Lane in record time and Amelia met us at the back door. Her blue eyes were blood shot, her cheeks were splotchy and her tears had matted her dark hair. Silently, Claudine and I encircled her and hugged until she was all cried out. We got her back into the living room where Claudine sat her down on the couch and handed her a crisp linen handkerchief.**

"**We need some tea," my fairy godmother said, thrusting an herbal satchel into my hands. **

**I dutifully went into the kitchen, giving them a few minutes alone. If anyone could make my friend fell better, it was Claudine. She made everyone around her happy. When the tea was ready, I poured three cups and placed them on a tv tray I'd retrieved. "You can take the barmaid out of the bar but you can't keep her from serving," I chuckled to myself. I headed back to the living room and found Claudine gently brushing Amelia's hair. The energy in the room had calmed and apparently, so had Amelia.**

"**Better?" I asked.**

"**Loads," Amelia said and smiled. "Thanks for coming. I know you've got a lot on your plate what with the trip and all."**

"**You'd have done the same for me," I said, reaching over and squeezing her arm. I was calm too. Thank you Claudine. "Speaking of Vegas, why don't you pack a bag and come too." Amelia was a social butterfly by nature so I knew this trip would be good for her.**

"**I could use a little R&R to clear my head and I've always loved to gamble," she said, "but I wouldn't want to impose."**

"**You're not an imposition ," I replied. "I'm sure Eric can pull a few strings and get you a room but if all else fails," I winked, "you could always bunk with Pam." She giggled.**

"**As tempting as that sounds, I'm not up for rebound sex. Although, it would be a burr in Trey's butt wouldn't it? He's going too. That's what started the whole fight. He refused to take me. Said I'd be an embarrassment since the other weres could smell I'd been with vamps and the whole night with Pam had been a test. Evidently, I failed. He has visions of leading his own pack one day and although I was good enough to date, I wasn't good enough to mate."**

"**He's a douche!" I said flatly and she laughed.**

"**Ok, I'll go," Amelia said, collecting herself. "But I'll book my own room and I need some retail therapy first." We finished our tea and Claudine got up and headed towards the door. She turned and smiled serenely. **

"**I have an appointment Ladies and my work here is done. See you soon." She blew a kiss and POP! She was gone.**

"**That never gets old," Amelia said, picking up her laptop. She opened it and within fifteen minutes, she'd booked a flight and a room. **

**When Amelia pulled up the hotel's website, I got my first view of The Cave of Wonders and all I can say is WOW! The top building rose from the desert floor, a giant half moon painted a deep burnt orange that blended into the surrounding environment. There were fifteen floors above ground, five restaurants, a night club, a full salon and spa, massive casino and a lush tropical pool area. But that was where the similarities with the other Vegas hotels ended. A bank of escalators was located just inside the entrance and lead to the underground vampire friendly portion. Due to security, we couldn't access the specifics but if it was anything like the rest of the place, I'd be in the lap of luxury for at least a week. Not that it mattered. Heck, I could stay in a shack with Eric and I'd still be happy as a clam.**

**We decided, since time was of the essence, we'd go strait to Tara's Togs. It was on the outskirts of town and I'd be going directly home so we took separate cars. Tara was hanging new inventory when we arrived. "Hey Y'all!" she warmly greeted us. "This is a nice surprise. How can I help you?"**

**Amelia whipped out her credit card and held it like a samurai warrior. "Show us everything!"**

**Tara's eyes widened and I tried not to laugh as I heard cash registers ringing in her head. "I've got some great new fall selections," she said, waving us over. **

**I browsed through the different displays and happily, found cashmere sweaters on sale. I chose blue, pink and red colors and found two pair of black slacks that made my butt look awesome. Not quite as awesome as Eric's, but damn close. Since I was also Honeymoon shopping, I grabbed a pink bikini…just in case and it was on clearance…three pair of jeans, a few cute print tees and since it'd be chilly, heeled black leather boots. Tara brought over some new lingerie and I scooped up every piece including a sexy black satin strapless bra and thong set.**

**By the time Tara began ringing me up, Amelia was already waiting, four bags in hand. As I paid my bill, I felt a little guilty spending so much money on myself especially since it was Eric's. Ok, technically it was ours and he'd requested I buy some new clothes but it would take more time getting used to my newfound cash flow. **

"**I'll call you tomorrow when my flight lands Sook," Amelia said while we loaded our bags and said our goodbye's. "In case I'm delayed, I booked you a 2pm hair and nail appointment at the salon. Don't be late." She gave me another hug. "Thanks for being a great friend."**

"**Right back at you Sweetie," I smiled as I got into my own car and buckled up. Our engines revved and we drove off in separate directions, our arms waving.**

**Now that I had some time alone, I opened my cell and called Alcide. I didn't really want The Pack Master mixed up in my friend's love life but I felt Alcide ought to know what happened. Plus, I needed reassurance regarding Eric's hidey hole and was relieved when Alcide's deep booming voice answered.**

"**Hey Sook! How's married life?"**

"**Fine thanks. Have you heard from Trey today?"**

"**No. I haven't seen him since your breakfast. Is there trouble?" Hmm, how to answer that one. "Sookie?"**

"**I'm not sure," I said finally. "Trey broke up with Amelia and apparently it was nasty. I won't go into details but the gist of it is, he felt she wasn't worthy of him because of her prior vampire association and.."**

"**You're wondering if it affected the work he did to your house," Alcide finished.**

**I let out a relieved sigh. "Yes. I don't want to be a rat or cause him any trouble if there is none but Eric's safety is my main concern."**

"**Understood. Tell you what. When we get back from Vegas, I'll personally inspect your property. If I find any signs of shoddy work or a booby trap, I'll abjure him."**

**Whoa! I hadn't heard Alcide use The A Word since Debbie Pelt and I knew within the were community, it wasn't a term taken lightly. "Isn't that a little harsh Alcide?"**

"**My pack. My call. And he won't be going to Vegas," he said sternly. His tone advised me to drop it, so I did. **

"**Thanks Alcide. Tell Maria Star I'm looking forward to seeing her again."**

"**I sure will Sookie. She's excited too. I'll have her call you tomorrow ok?"**

"**Sounds great. See you in Vegas." The call ended and I pulled into my driveway.**

**It took some hunting but I finally found Eric's suitcase stashed in a hall closet. It was massive…no surprise there…and I was grateful for the built in wheels as I dragged it downstairs and laid it on the bedroom floor. Eric's body hadn't moved and I wasn't worried about waking him. My new clothes easily fit inside the giant bag which made packing for me a breeze. However, packing for Eric was a bitch! Half his closet was nothing but suits, all black, and I kept second guessing myself. "Fuck it!" I finally said, throwing my hands in the air and selecting an Armani and a Tom Ford. I knew he'd fill either one nicely. Next, I raided his drawers, grabbing a few jeans and some t-shirts. Although the temperature didn't affect him, I threw in a soft, dark grey sweater just in case. I'd saved the best for last and had a blast rifling through his underwear drawer where there were boxers, bikini briefs and thongs aplenty. Personally, I didn't mind if he wore nothing at all but since we were going to a formal gathering, I packed a few of each along with some socks and finally his size 16 dress shoes. Yep, everything about Eric was big! **

**When the suitcase reached maximum capacity, I pulled it to the stairs. "I'll let you be the man and carry it," I said, smiling and facing Eric's resting body. God, he looked so sexy lying there and I couldn't help but steal a kiss before filling my much smaller overnight bag with our toiletries. My task completed, I carried his two suits upstairs and packed them with my gown. I still had about an hour before Eric would rise, so I tidied up the house and took a relaxing hot shower. Instead of dressing though, I slinked back into bed and draped my body over my sleeping viking.**

**His eyelids twitched when I tenderly kissed them and I felt something much lower twitch too. It wouldn't be long now. I ran my fingers through Eric's golden hair, strategically kissing his cheeks, forehead, earlobes and neck. When my lips landed on his, they reciprocated my affection as his powerful arms came to life and wrapped themselves around me. His large hands stroked their way down my back, landing a firm grip on my butt and his lips became more demanding. I moaned softly, my core aching, begging to be filled. "Eric," I whispered.**

"**My Lover," he replied hoarsely, rolling over and pulling me with him. His eyes gripped mine as he lay on top of me, positioned at my entrance. I thought I might burst into flames. In one swift stroke, he was inside me and I gasped at the sensation as he began thrusting. Slowly. Deeply. Deliberately. Over and over until I thought I might go mad. He lifted himself, his lips clamping onto my breast while his thumb found my pleasure center. He began rubbing and his thrusts increased. I writhed beneath him, panting, moaning and begging for more. He rolled me onto my side and lifted my top leg. Then, he was inside me again, caressing my leg, nipping and licking my foot and ankle. He paused and commanded. "Look at me Lover. And touch yourself." I nearly came as my hand moved and picked up where he'd left off. So did Eric. He filled me to the brim, thrusting furiously, his fangs elongated but his eyes never left mine. I couldn't hold out much longer and neither could Eric. On the next powerful thrust, he turned his head and bit my ankle. My whole body convulsed as my orgasm shot through me and then, everything went black.**

"**Lover?" I heard as I opened my eyes and found myself cradled in Eric's lap. His face came into focus and he smiled.**

"**What happened?" I asked groggily.**

**His smile grew wider. "I fucked you senseless."**

**I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I can't argue with you there Viking, but I think lack of food had something to do with it too. Are we late?"**

"**No Lover. You've been out only a minute or two." He kissed me softly. "But we should leave soon and I must feed you lest you whither away."**

**I giggled and gave Eric the day's events while we cleaned up and dressed. Again, he took a pleasant interest in my gown. However, when I got to the Amelia/Trey drama, rage radiated from him and I tried to keep him calm. "You don't have time to kill him tonight Honey," I reasoned. "And I already called Alcide. He's promised to do a full inspection when he gets back. If Trey did anything stupid, he'll be abjured."**

"**I shall do my own inspection," Eric said lethally but then he looked at me and his eyes softened. He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear. "You make me very proud."**

**He picked up the suitcase and we went upstairs. Eric headed strait for the garage while I grabbed the garment bag and joined him. He packed the trunk as I buckled in and by time it clicked, he was backing out.**

"**Ready for some fun Lover?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.**

"**Let's roll Viking," I said, doing a little wiggling of my own.**

**Eric revved the engine and turned on the stereo and I laughed with joy as he serenaded me all the way to the airport. Viva Las Vegas indeed!**

**

* * *

**

**Ok Y'all. Grab your dice and place your bets. We're going to Sin City!**

***If you'd like to see Sookie's ball gown, the link is on my profile page.***


	17. Chapter 18

**I understand Trey's actions in the previous chapter took a lot of readers by surprise. I'm sorry I had to make him do something so asinine but I've seen Amelia's future and unfortunately, Trey isn't in it. It was either break them up or kill him off and since I'm trying really hard to keep the bloodshed minimum, I opted for plan A. Rest assured, everything will work itself out in the end.**

**Chapter 18**

**I was surprised when Eric turned off the main road and drove us to an isolated airplane hanger at the airport's edge. **

"**Eric," I asked, a little confused. "What are we doing here? This isn't the Anubis terminal."**

**Eric parked and turned to me. "Anubis rents private jets Lover. The king has sent this as a gift."**

"**Pretty expensive gift," I remarked, getting out and taking in our surroundings. When you travel with vampires, it's always a good idea. **

"**But appropriate, considering he is hosting our presentation," Eric said.**

**I was about to ask what had happened to the tickets Pam purchased when a very rotund yet well dressed figure emerged from the plane's doorway and waved.**

"**Sheriff," Mr. Cataliades greeted with a slight bow then turned to me and offered his hand. "Miss Stack. Pardon me, Mrs. Northman."**

"**Nice to see you again Mr. Cataliades," I said, now noticing the familiar black limousine parked in the shadows. So much for my surveying skills. "You're looking well and how is Diantha?"**

"**She's already in Vegas, securing the hotel and anxiously awaiting your arrival. Apparently, she wants the secret to snagging the world's most eligible vampire." He gave one of those smiles where you didn't know if he was sincere or ready to slit your throat and since he was a demon, you could never really be sure. However, he'd always been nothing but professional with me so I gave him the benefit of the doubt.**

"**I think she needs to ask Eric that one," I said, looking up into my viking's sparkling blue eyes.**

"**Oh she will," Cataliades chuckled. "And she wanted me to prepare you for a supernatural media frenzy of sorts. The hotel is being hailed as the premiere vampire resort in the world and you've become quite the celebrity, Mrs. Northman."**

"**Because of Eric?" I asked.**

"**No," he replied respectfully. "Because of Rhodes. Every surviving vampire will be attending your presentation and there are rumors members of the European Aristocracy are coming to see for themselves the human who saved so many of their kind."**

"**My wife is a warrior," Eric said proudly, resting his hand on my lower back. **

"**Quite right," Mr. Cataliades agreed and I could swear his thoughts growled, "she must be." **

"**I only did what anyone else in my position would have done," I said modestly. **

"**No. They wouldn't," the two men replied in unison.**

**I blushed, flustered by the compliments. They didn't come often in my world and I'm pretty sure no one in Merlotte's would ever describe me as a warrior so I was glad when Mr. Cataliades led us onto the plane where he'd created a makeshift office. **

"**I have the papers you requested Sheriff," the demon lawyer began. "Per your request, all taxes, utilities and upkeep pertaining to Mrs. Northman's family home will now be paid through your Shreveport account." I was surprised and touched. I looked over at Eric, his face calm.**

"**Let him finish Lover."**

"**Mrs. Northman, your last will and testament stipulates in the event of your death, your family home and all its contents, your car and bank account shall be turned over to your only living relative, Jason Stackhouse. I'll just need you to sign." He handed me a pen and I scribbled my signature in a daze. "Very well. Mr. Northman, I've updated your final will. The changes are here and here."**

**He continued to drone on but I wasn't paying any attention. The last thing I'd clearly heard was **_**your only living relative**_**. All I could think of was Hunter and I shivered. My husband was giving me the world while I was violating the thing he treasured most, his trust. Technically, it was a lie by omission but a lie nonetheless. I'd reasoned myself into believing it was ok. That I was rightfully concerned for my telepathic cousin's safety. He was a defenseless little boy and there's no telling what the vampires would do to him if they knew. On the other hand, how could I have so little faith in Eric? Hadn't he repeatedly proven himself trustworthy? And how angry would he be when he found out the truth especially if I continued keeping it from him. I felt woozy. I needed to be alone with Eric to try and explain. Hopefully, he'd understand.**

"**Lover, are you ill?"**

**I looked across the table and found both men staring intently at me. "**_**BUSTED!"**_** I quickly grabbed my belly. "I'm just really hungry," I lied and Eric gave me a funny look. "Are we almost through?" **

"**We were just finishing up," Mr. Cataliades said pleasantly. He stood up and began gathering his papers when we heard a voice from the base of the stairs.**

"**Hello? Pizza delivery. Anybody here?" **

**Saved by pizza! I trotted towards the doorway when Eric appeared next to me. "I didn't know the terminal delivered," I said and truth be told, I was extremely hungry. "Thank you Mr. Cataliades." **

**The lawyer looked dumbfounded. "I didn't order any pizza." That's when I heard it. **

"_**Kill the big blonde first then his pretty whore."**_

**It all happened in a split second but for me, it was in slow motion. I saw the glint of the gun as the pizza box hit the ground and with all my strength, I body slammed Eric over the top railing. I heard him land with a thud as a searing heat entered my chest and for the second time this evening, I blacked out.**

"**Sookie," an beautiful unknown voice called gently. "Open your eyes child."**

**My body warmed and I woke to find myself in a pristine white room. I felt calm, at peace, as if every trouble I'd ever had never existed. A woman stood before me. Well, not exactly a woman but a female being. Her eyes glowed white and her body spilled light as bright as the sun and was silhouetted by a long, silky, silvery mane.**

"**Am I dead?" I asked timidly.**

**The being smiled. "No."**

"**Then where am I?"**

"**You are neither here nor there and you saved your vampire."**

"**Are you an angel?" I asked, relieved to know Eric had survived.**

"**I am a guardian." **

"**Like Claudine?"**

**The being's smile grew wider. "She is my child as are all fae." An iridescent hand appeared and touched my chest, filling it with the light. "Go back to your viking. A new time is coming." **

**Before I could ask the multitude of questions bubbling within me, I felt myself drop into my body and my eyes flew open. Eric was hovering above me, worried lines deeply entrenched in his beautiful face. "Hi," I whispered and he engulfed me in a wave of kisses.**

"**Min ****Älskling Fru," he said frantically. "I was so worried. I couldn't give you my blood. You drank so much the other night and I promised." He began speaking his ancient language in a jumbled incoherent way that ended with, "thought I'd lost you." I felt the turmoil within him and patted his arm reassuringly. He stilled. "You took a bullet for me, a wooden bullet."**

"**It was my turn Honey," I shrugged, half smiling. "I owed you."**

**Eric dropped to his knees, speaking the old language again. This time it was slower, reverent and the love I felt in those words was overwhelming. I glided my fingers through his hair, comforting him as he held me tightly. We stayed this way until he calmed and his steel blue eyes gripped me. "Twice you have risked your own life to save mine. How you honor me."**

"**No Eric," I corrected. "It's how I love you and couldn't bear the pain of losing you." I sat up and looked around. "Is Mr. Cataliades alright?"**

"**I'm fine, Mrs. Northman," the lawyer said, coming into view. "The king is deeply disturbed and he's doubled his security. His lieutenant will meet you at the airport and personally escort you to the hotel."**

"**Please tell his majesty we are thankful," Eric said.**

**The demon bowed. "Your pilot is ready and I must take my leave. I do have one more thing though." He pulled a pizza box from behind his wide back and placed it on the table. "I found this in the driver's car. You should eat Mrs. Northman. You need your strength."**

"**Thank you Mr. Cataliades. Should I bother asking what happened to the driver?" **

"**He is no more," Eric said flatly. The demon cleared his throat, bid us goodbye and exited as the pilot closed the hatch.**

"**We've nothing but smooth skies Mr. Northman," the pilot said directly and I picked up the void where his thoughts should have been. "Our estimated arrival will be in two hours and I'll not disturb you again." Before either of us could speak, he'd secured the exit, disappeared into the cockpit and we were in the air.**

**I grabbed a slice of pizza and began chewing as I pondered all that had happened. Who sent the assassin? Was it a FOTS job or someone on the inside? Where had I gone and how did I heal so quickly without proper medical care or Eric's blood? By all intents and purposes, I should be dead. However, all that remained of our altercation was a small scar where the bullet entered my chest. The image of that otherworldly being drifted into my thoughts. **_**A new time is coming. **_**Who was she and what had she meant? I tried to make heads or tails of the whole thing but what kept weighing my mind down was the confession I had to make. I figured now was as good a time as any. Eric was sitting very still in the weird suspended animation vampires go into when there's nothing to do. Or maybe he was thinking too, strategically planning our next move on his mental chess board.**

"**Eric," I said, breaking the heavy silence between us. "I need to talk." His body jerked into motion and his hands grasped mine.**

"**Are you in pain Lover?"**

"**Not physically," I replied and looked down. "I've kept something from you that I'm not proud of but I hope you'll understand."**

"**Do not fear me Lover," he said as his hand gently prompted me to face him. "I'm listening."**

**I felt courage resonate through the bond, took a deep breath and let it all out. I told Eric everything. The phone call to Niall, how he'd found Hadley's hidden family and that until then, I'd had no knowledge of her son let alone his telepathic ability. I expressed how my decision to keep Hunter a secret was based on my fear for his safety and not outright deceit. I apologized to Eric for not telling him sooner and asked his forgiveness. He was quiet and his face showed no emotion. The moments ticked by and I was beginning to regret my revelation when he finally spoke.**

"**You did what you had to do to protect your family. It is a noble trait and I am not angry. I promise, the boy will stay hidden until you say otherwise." He paused and his steal blue eyes bore into me. "But no more secrets." **

**I shook my head in agreement and threw my arms around him. "I love you and I promise I'll never doubt you again."**

"**It is a good thing you were shot," he responded and the familiar twinkle was back. "or I might not have been so forgiving."**

"**You're right," I quipped. "You'd be a big bloody mess I'd be forced to clean up."**

**Eric roared. "So glad I could be a pain in your ass til the very end Lover. But now that we've cleared the air, how about I induct you into the mile high club?" He dipped his head in and stole a kiss.**

"**So I take a bullet and have to service you too?"**

"**Oh no Lover," he said as lust pumped through the bond. "Tonight, I serve you." **

**Boy did he ever! Talk about flying the friendly skies. Only Eric could make me forget another vampire was close enough to hear everything. It was wild. It was scandalous. It was…Heaven!**

"**Can I get some frequent flyer miles?" I sighed as the last waves of euphoria left my body.**

**Eric chuckled. "You may have anything you desire Lover. I am grateful for your life." He glanced at the place where I'd revived and his tone became somber. "When I carried you in here, there was so much blood and you were so cold and pale."**

"**That's odd," I said dreamily. "I only felt warmth and no pain. I think it was because of the lady."**

"**What lady Lover?" Eric asked as he rolled on his side and faced me.**

"**The one who touched me here," I replied, placing his hand on my scar. "She was ethereally beautiful and her voice sounded like chamber music. She said she was a guardian and that all fae are her children."**

**Eric's eyes widened. "I thought it a myth."**

"**Myth? What myth?"**

**Eric took my hand and kissed it. "Sookie, you've been in the presence of The Oracle."**

"**Is she what you would call God?"**

"**No Lover. She is the Pythoness's twin sister. According to the legend, both were born of The Great Spirit. The Oracle is the guardian of light and life while The Pythoness protects the darkness and all its creatures."**

"**Like a yin and yang?"**

"**In simple terms, yes. They keep the balance between the living and the dead. However, my knowledge of The Oracle is limited. Niall would be a better source. Do you remember anything else?"**

**I nodded. "She told me to go back to you and that a new time is coming. What do you think she meant?"**

"**I don't know," Eric said, hugging me tightly. "But say nothing until you find your great grandfather. If anyone knows what is happening, he does."**

"**Alright," I agreed as a yawn escaped me.**

"**Lie back and rest Lover," Eric said and he kissed me gently. "I will wake you when we land."**

**My eyes closed before he'd finished and as I dozed, I dreamed of warmth and light and Eric.**

**

* * *

**

**Y'all didn't really think I'd kill Sookie did you? However, we couldn't have sunshine and daisies forever so I decided to shake things up. I know I may have gone a little OOC with The Oracle but it is necessary. I admit, I'm no theologian and everything written is a total figment of my imagination.**

**If you find my story to your liking, feel free to leave a review. They always make my day. **

**Peace & Love,**

**Hippychik.**


	18. Chapter 19

**My apologies for taking so long with this chapter. Life has been hectic and my ADD has been acting up. I hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive any grammatical errors. I'm to stubborn and possessive to use a beta.**

***These are Charlaine Harris's creations. No copyright infringement intended***

**Chapter 19**

**Nearly an hour later, I felt myself waking and vaguely heard Eric on the tail end of what seemed to be an important conversation.**

"**You are sure? You checked the computer too? Very well, I will relay the information to His Majesty." The phone snapped shut and Eric sat down next to me, his massive arms encircling my body. "Lover, we'll be landing shortly."**

**I stretched myself beneath my viking and pulled him in for a kiss. "Who was that?" I asked sleepily.**

"**Mr. Cataliades," Eric replied quietly. "He's investigated the driver's belongings, including his home and computer. There was no evidence of FOTS involvement."**

**I rubbed my lazy eyes as he brought me up to speed then asked, "so who sent him? Obviously, someone wanted us dead. I heard his thoughts before the gun went off."**

**Eric stroked my arm with his long fingers. "What did it sound like Lover?"**

"**I only heard **_**kill the big blonde first then his pretty whore.**_** It was an order? Maybe? From somewhere else? I'm sorry. It's hard for me to describe what I hear."**

"**You are doing fine and it only confirms my suspicion."**

"**Well don't keep me in suspense Sheriff. Lay it on me."**

"**Oh I plan to Lover. Many times," Eric smirked, wiggling his eyebrows and I playfully swatted his arm as I sat up.**

"**Can we focus please?"**

"**Of course, Dear One," he smiled. "While I was attempting to revive you, Cataliades checked the gun. The serial number had been scratched off. It's not uncommon for FOTS to use unregistered firearms but when he checked the car, there were no backup weapons. He suspected the pizza he found had been poisoned but it passed his test too." **

**A chill rippled up my spine. I'd thought nothing of shoving that food in my mouth, never considering the potential danger and I silently admonished myself for my lack of judgment while Eric continued. "The FOTS always has a back up plan but this human didn't. I believe it was a case of wrong place, wrong time."**

"**You mean like collateral damage?" I asked sadly. Eric nodded and patted my leg, trying to comfort me, although I knew he felt no remorse. Why would he? He only reacted to the attempt on our lives. "Well, if it wasn't FOTS, what's your theory?" **

**Eric's blue eyes darkened. "I believe he was glamoured by someone privy to our last minute plans."**

"**King Felipe?" I asked and my heart sank. Vampires are skilled liars and even though the king had given me his word, the fact remained he'd taken over Louisiana under questionable****circumstances. Unfortunately, it was to late to turn back, go home and forget the whole damn trip.**

"**I highly doubt it," Eric said to my relief. "It would reflect poorly on Felipe if under his protection, we met an unexpected final death." While I pondered this, I felt Eric's mood lift and he turned towards the window. "Come Lover, let us enjoy the view."**

**I knew better than to prod him. It was better to leave him be than to push for intel he simply didn't have so I climbed into his lap, rested my head on his shoulder and peered out the window as the Vegas strip appeared below us. The city's lights twinkled in an almost mystical way amidst the dark, surrounding desert and in this moment, I was content to just enjoy my husband's company and the spectacular view.**

**We landed within ten minutes and found a black, stretch Cadillac Escalade parked prominently on the tarmac. A vampire emerged from the back door and although I couldn't see its face, I knew who it was. Victor was the king's Chief Lieutenant and I wasn't looking forward to this reunion one bit. The last time we'd crossed paths had been eventful to say the least but it was more than that. Victor had a smarmy, pompous ass attitude that just grated my nerves. While I freshened up, Eric gathered our things. We approached the exit but before we were in Victor's sight, Eric leaned very close to my ear and gently whispered, "Lover, when we are questioned.."**

"**Keep my big yap shut," I finished and smiled. Since I'm regarded as a mere mortal anyway, I figured Eric would bear the brunt of an inquisition and I was fine with that. **

**Eric chuckled. "I wouldn't put it quite like that Lover, but it would be best if you let me do the talking." He wrapped his arm protectively around me and we exited the plane together.**

"**Sheriff," Victor said smugly when we reached him. "Glad to see you made it in one piece, thanks to your pledged." He turned to me and nodded. "You must tell me everything. The king awaits and rest assured, we will have vengeance against the FOTS." **

"**Or anyone else responsible," Eric replied calmly as we got into the SUV. "And you should know, Sookie is now my wife by human law."**

**Victor's beady eyes widened. "What a surprise! I will notify Felipe at once." He pulled out his cell phone but Eric stopped him.**

"**I've already informed His Majesty and I will discuss my theories with him when he receives us."**

"_**Put that in your pipe and smoke it," **_**I thought as I felt the balance of power shift in our favor. However, I wisely held my tongue and instead stared out the window. I knew it was best to speak only when spoken to and Victor was the last vamp I'd want to converse with anyway. But, as we traveled further into the middle of nowhere and the lights of Sin City disappeared, I began to worry. Neither vampire had spoken or moved since their little exchange and the silence was unnerving. Although I could feel him trying to comfort me, my hands gripped Eric's like a vice and my brain began playing tricks on me. Flashbacks of every mob movie I'd ever seen raced through my head but just as I had the overwhelming urge to leap from the moving vehicle, the Cave of Wonders appeared and I breathed a quiet sigh of relief.**

**When we pulled up, I was happy to see a familiar pink, spiked mohawk bouncing toward us. I knew right away it was Diantha and I smiled as she opened the door and popped her head inside.**

"**Hey Sookie how ya doin?" she asked in her friendly, fast-paced way then turned and acknowledged the vampires. **

"**Fine thanks Diantha," I replied and took the hand she offered, eagerly climbing out of the SUV with Eric right behind me. Thankfully, Victor stayed inside and when our bags were unloaded and carted away, the Escalade sped off. **

"**Come Lover," Eric said, his arm instinctively pulling me close. "I do not like standing in the open."**

**Diantha led us through the bustling crowd towards the hotel. I dropped my shields as a precaution but most of the patrons were vampires and weres so I didn't "hear" much. The few human minds I did pick up were clearly vampire companions and they only had sex on the brain so I tuned them out. **

**Let me just say, the hotel pictures I'd seen online underscored it's immense beauty. The entrance consisted of two enormous boulders parted like the red sea, welcoming the numerous arriving guests. We stepped over the threshold and I gasped in awe. The vast lobby looked as if it was carved from the center of a black mountain and jagged pieces of lighted stained glass jutted this way and that giving the illusion of a jewel filled cavern. The charcoal granite floor covered the enormous space with the exception of the room's center located approximately twenty paces beyond us. Here, the vampires descended into and emerged from the underground accommodations. I started for the escalators but Diantha grabbed my arm. "Your V.I.P. Sookie," she said while pulling me to the right and we walked towards the check in desk at the far side of the room. Behind the desk, was a floor to ceiling sculpture of a python with deep, bloodstone eyes. The casual human observer would think it just a menacing statue but I got the distinct impression it was a monument built to honor the Ancient Pythoness. She was banked on either side by two bleeding serenity waterfalls flowing down from the top floor, emptying into pools of fire and I found it terrifyingly beautiful. As we made our way through the lobby, the stone eyes of the alternating statues depicting vampires and werewolves carved into the walls seemed to follow us but they weren't the only ones. I couldn't help but notice several vampires had gathered and they were whispering amongst themselves. **

"**Diantha," I asked, trying to make a nonchalant gesture. "What's up with that?" **

**The demon smiled coyly. "They all wanted to catch a glimpse of The Telepath and her Sheriff. I thought my uncle briefed you."**

**My face flushed and I felt Eric tickle me through the bond. My viking must have found the whole thing rather amusing. "He did," I stammered. "I just forgot. I guess you didn't hear about our little pre-flight incident."**

**Diantha stopped just beyond the desk area in front of a gold door and smirked. "Why do you think you have a demon escort?" I was dumbfounded and stood silently while Diantha pushed an unseen button and a hidden wall panel slid open revealing a high tech security feature. Diantha bent over, placed her hand on the pad inside the panel and growled. A red laser beam scanned her eye, the door opened and we stepped into the king's private elevator.**

"**How very 007," I commented as we began our fifty floor descent. **

"**Security is top priority here," Diantha replied before making pleasant conversation regarding our presentation. Apparently, the rumors were true and the European Aristocracy had been arriving since yesterday. I almost asked if the EEE was organizing the event but knew it wouldn't go over well with Eric seeing as one of his former romantic rivals worked for the party planners. Truth be told, I didn't want to run into Quinn. I'd broken up with the were tiger right after Felipe's takeover even though I'd had the feeling he'd been ready for a serious relationship. At the time, I'd viewed him as being on the opposing team but if I was truly honest with myself, I hadn't wanted Quinn like that anyway. Sure he was a good lay, the only warm blooded one I'd experienced but that was the extent of it because when all was said and done, my heart belonged to Eric. I looked up into my viking's blue eyes and snuggled closer to him. The bond hummed a calming river of love and it comforted me all the way to the king's lair.**

**We touched down and the elevator opened revealing a solid gold foyer. Diantha hustled us through the hall and into a formal dining room where seated at the head of the table was Felipe. The king rose and gestured for us to join him.**

"**Sheriff, Mrs. Northman, good to see you. Please sit. You must be famished."**

"**Thank you Your Majesty," I said, bowing my head and flashing my best smile. I sat at what was obviously my place. A waiting plate was loaded with fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans and corn bread and was accompanied by a pitcher of iced tea.**

"**It was the least I could do. Once again, you've thwarted an assassination attempt. Please enjoy your chicken while the sheriff and I, how you say, talk turkey?"**

**I giggled and gleefully dove into my meal. I was surprised to find it was almost as good as Gran's cooking, but not quite. While I was busy enjoying my southern feast, Eric briefed Felipe, conveniently leaving out any mention of The Oracle. The king seemed very concerned especially when Eric revealed the hit was not FOTS and was impressed I'd taken a bullet to the chest and survived. I smiled and shoved the cornbread into my mouth as Eric calmly told the king he'd healed me with his blood. We both knew it was a lie but thankfully, Felipe believed it. When I finished my dinner, another vampire brought a piece of apple pie ala mode and a cup of coffee along with two goblets of Royalty for Eric and the king. **

"**Do you like my little hotel?" Felipe asked as he sipped his drink. **

"**It's gorgeous Your Majesty," I replied. "The lobby is breathtaking and I can't wait to see our room but I'd hardly call this place little."**

"**Or a mere hotel," Eric added and eyed the king.**

**Felipe sat quietly a few moments then spoke. "The sheriff is right. This is not only a hotel Mrs. Northman. It is an underground city nearly twice the size of Las Vegas and one I fear will be at maximum capacity in the not so distant future." I didn't think much of that statement until he explained what it meant.**

**The king had purchased the land and began construction shortly after World War II ended. His reasoning was that humanity would eventually self destruct and vampires needed a safe haven not only for themselves but for the humans who would be brought both as companions and a food source. I shuddered inside, feeling like a fatted calf but steeled myself and urged him to continue.**

**Felipe wisely understood humans would go willingly if they were kept comfortable so as the years passed, he'd turned a few key scientists and engineers of their own free will and the underground compound was built with every imaginable amenity. As technology advanced, so did the city. It was run by a combination of natural gas, solar and wind power and the water supply was routed and recycled through a secret system attached to the Hoover Dam. Air filtration had been installed to remove all impurities, particularly radiation and biochemical warfare. Several bunkers were stocked with dry goods, bottled water and hygiene products and an underground greenhouse grew fresh fruits and vegetables utilizing hydroponics. He'd had 100 large tanks built to farm fresh fish and there was even a medical wing stocked with medicine and supplies to perform births and minor surgeries. In all, the compound could sustain 5000 humans over a 100 year period which, in the event of a nuclear holocaust, was how long it would take for the earth to begin healing. It really was quite an accomplishment and I couldn't help thinking how ironic it was that a vampire king had put so much effort to protect and provide for humanity. Even if we were only walking, talking Happy Meals, I still had to respect his attention to details. Although he was delighted by my compliments, I chose my next words carefully.**

"**Your Majesty, what happens if the government finds out about this place? They do have a habit of invading first and asking questions later."**

**Felipe snorted. "My Dear, the FBI, CIA and KGB combined could never infiltrate our compound. You see, the path you took to get here is not the real entryway. There is a series of underground roads that lead deep into the desert. If you were to slice off the top of the earth, you would find it resembles a massive spider's web with the compound set in the center. However, there is only one direct route. Anyone lucky enough to discover the way in would surely become lost or find themselves at the mercy of my guards. In the event of a direct attack, a steel barrier, three feet thick, slides over the vampire entry in the great hall as it does every day precisely at dawn. That reminds me. If you intend to roam about the surface during the day, you'll need to be fingerprinted and your right eye scanned. This information will be encrypted in your key and will allow you safe passage between both levels. But enough talk of assassinations and Armageddon. Are you ready to be presented?"**

"**Well, I've got a dress," I replied, thankful he'd changed the subject. "Is there something else I need to do like prepare a speech or something?"**

**The king chuckled. "No, My Dear. You'll find the ceremony will go quickly and after the bravery and loyalty you've shown, I doubt anyone will object to your union. Personally, I'm most looking forward to your dance."**

**I eyeballed Eric. "What dance?"**

**Eric smiled. "The dance is the way I'll present you."**

"**I don't suppose it'll be the usual way we dance, will it?" I asked timidly.**

"**No Lover. This crowd is a bit more formal," Eric answered, pushing love and reassurance my way.**

**I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Well, it's to late to join the Arthur Murray studio now so you'd better give me a crash course."**

**Eric laughed. "Of course, Lover and I think you'll enjoy my private lesson very much." A hint of lust hit me and I felt my lower region warm and I blushed. While I tried to stifle the tingle slowly rippling through my body, another vampire entered.**

"**Excuse me, Your Majesty, she is here."**

**The king's eyes brightened. "The Pythoness has arrived and I must see to her needs personally. You both are excused. Enjoy your stay and I'll expect you at 9:00pm sharp tomorrow evening." With that, we were hustled back to the elevator and when the short ride up ended, the doors opened and we found Pam waiting.**

"**Master!" she cried and threw her arms around Eric. "I was so worried."**

"**I am well my child," Eric said, comforting her. "Is it safe?" Pam nodded and quickly led us to her room. When we were inside, Eric asked, "did you find anything Pamela?"**

**The vampire shook her head. "Your room is clear. I inspected every nook and cranny and found nothing."**

"**Good," Eric replied. "At least our host trusts us but we must be on our guard. Someone does not want our presentation to take place and we have little time to discern who. You have done well, my child." he said and tenderly kissed Pam's forehead. "But it has been a long trip. Sookie and I are retiring. We will see you tomorrow evening."**

**Pam handed Eric our keys and walked us to the door but before we left, she bowed and kissed my hand. "You saved my master. I will forever be in your debt. If you should need anything, I'm right across the hall."**

"**Thank you Pam," I replied, "but that's not necessary. I'm sure you'd have done the same thing." I glanced over at Eric. "You're not worried are you?"**

**Eric smiled and opened the door. "How can I worry when my two favorite ladies are so fiercely protective?" Pam bid us goodnight and we crossed the hall.**

**When we stepped inside our suite, I was blown away again. It was more of an underground penthouse than a mere hotel room and only the finest furniture and decorations were displayed. We had a full kitchen, two guest rooms and an enormous bathroom. There was even a mock patio with a small pool. Eric was most intent on showing me our room and I laughed when I realized why.**

"**For your viewing pleasure," my viking smirked as he pointed to the massive mirror over our bed.**

**I laughed. "Is sexual gratification all you ever think about?"**

"**Only yours," he replied huskily and kissed my neck sending chills all the way to my toes.**

**I knew I should have been more concerned about our unknown enemy but at that moment, I didn't care. I needed Eric, craved him and wasted no time discarding my clothes and his.**

"**Do you like what you see Lover?" he asked as he slid inside me and the mirror reflected his beautiful backside.**

"**Definitely!" I replied and gripped him with all my strength, pushing him deeper. **

**We made love passionately that night in every conceivable position until we both were exhausted. When we finally settled and Eric tucked my body close to his, I knew no matter what was coming, we'd face it together.**

"**Do not forget to contact Niall," Eric whispered sleepily.**

"**I won't Honey. Rest well. You still owe me a dance lesson."**

"**Didn't we just do the horizontal mambo?" he chuckled, squeezing my breast.**

**I laughed. "That doesn't count, smart ass."**

"**Better to be a smart ass than a dumb ass," he replied.**

**I smiled and held him tighter. "I love you, you big goof."**

"**And I you, Min ****Älskling Fru."**

**

* * *

**

**Ok Y'all, it's time to dust off your evening wear and prepare for the ball. I wish my fellow Americans a very happy and safe Thanksgiving!**

**As always, I love the feedback I get and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Peace & Love,**

**Hippychik**


	19. Chapter 20

**Ok, I was going to make this an extra long final chapter but have decided to break it into two parts since A.) I want to get the ending right and B.) I've got some impatient readers out there…Thank you! It feels good to know your work is wanted. So here is…..**

**Chapter 20**

"**Sookie…Sookie!"**

**My eyes groggily opened and I found the room bathed in light as bright as the noon day sun. Immediately, I threw the covers over Eric without thinking and jumped on his body, trying desperately to shield him.**

"**Do not fear Child. I will not hurt him."**

**My head jerked. I knew that voice. It was The Oracle's. I sat up, looked around and found her floating across the room. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "And what did you mean by a new time is coming. Does it have anything to do with this compound?" **

**The Oracle smiled. "Patience Child. You will know all."**

"**Are we going to war?" **

"**My sister will summons you through an unlikely source. Do not fear. She will not hurt you." **

**I quickly deduced Ms. Oracle wasn't one for answering questions and it was really frustrating. By now, she'd reached the bed and her translucent hand appeared again. The light in the room began to swirl around her until it had compressed itself into a glittering orb no bigger than a golf ball. I watched in a calm, trance-like state as she cupped the sphere and once again touched my heart.**

"_**When you find yourself in your darkest hour,**_

_**I give to you the sun's full power."**_

**The ball of light burrowed its way into my scar and my body warmed and began to shine as a powerful current coursed through me. "**_**Pure energy," **_**I thought, feeling stronger than I ever had even with vampire blood. My body glowed brighter and brighter until I could see nothing but light. Briefly, I thought of that old movie **_**Scanners**_** and wondered if my head was about to explode. However, I remained very calm and The Oracle spoke again.**

"**There are allies all around you," she whispered and then she was gone. **

"**Wait!" I yelled, sitting upright in bed. I looked around and everything was as it had been or did I just have one crazy dream? Eric lay lifeless next to me and although I knew I wouldn't get anywhere, I still shook him violently. "Eric!" I hollered. "Eric! Wake up! We have to talk." **

**Nothing. Not a peep.**

"**Figures," I pouted. "Something strange even for you happens and you're to dead to notice." Absentmindedly, I ran my hand over my scar. My body seemed normal enough so I pushed the dream or whatever it was to the side and got up. It was nearly noon and I was hungry. I looked around and found our Guest Services book. Happily, the hotel did offer vampire room service, even at this hour so I placed my breakfast order and hopped into the shower.**

**As I dressed, I kept wondering if what I'd experienced was real and made a mental note to contact my great grandfather. I checked the clock. My salon appointment was in less than two hours. I didn't know how much time I'd require with the Big Boss Fairy so I decided I'd call him afterwards. I hoped Amelia was checked in because my nerves were severely rattled and I just wanted to have a sense of normalcy for a little while. My breakfast was delivered and once I'd had my fill, I headed up to the vampire reception desk. **

"**Good afternoon Ma'am," the pretty, petite were greeted me warmly. "How may I help you?" **

"**Hi Samantha," I replied, quickly reading her nametag. "I'm Sookie Northman and I have a friend arriving today. Her name is Amelia Broadway and she'll be upstairs. Could you see if she's checked in?"**

"**Right away Mrs. Northman," she said cheerily and her thoughts gave away her thrill. Her fingers flew across the keyboard and her face lit up when she'd found the answer. "Yes, Mrs. Northman. She checked in about a half hour ago, room 1002. Shall I ring for you?"**

"**That won't be necessary," I said. "I was advised I have to do some security stuff to go upstairs. Can you help me with that?"**

**Samantha beamed. "Oh, yes Ma'am. Come right over here. This won't take but a minute." She led me to a side station where my fingerprint was digitally taken and my right eye was scanned. I tried not to blush as I "heard" Samantha mentally recite a list of all her friends she was going to call and inform she'd met **_**the **_**Sookie Northman. "Could I have your autograph and maybe a picture?" she asked meekly, after she'd given me my security instructions. **

"**Sure," I said, smiling modestly. I signed her paper, adding a little flair, and happily posed for a picture, feeling like a rock star. She was still giggling and waving when I stepped into the elevator and I had to chuckle at the absurdity of it all. Here I was, a barmaid from Louisiana and yet that werewolf treated me like I was some sort of celebrity. Which, I guess in this world, I was. I shook my head and pressed the button for the 10****th**** floor. I figured Amelia would be busy unpacking so I'd just surprise her. The elevator opened a short ride later and I stepped out into the hall. I stopped at Amelia's door and pulled out my cell phone. Smiling, I called the hotel number listed on my security papers and asked for room 1002.**

"**Hello?" my friend answered.**

"**Hey Amelia. I thought you were gonna call me the moment you landed," I laughed.**

"**Oh, hey Sook," she said, her voice a little shaky. "I had to unpack and was tired from the flight and all but I was going to call you soon."**

"**Don't bother Sweetie," I said. "Just open the door."**

"**You're here?" Amelia said in an almost horrified tone. I heard her put her hand over the receiver and then muffled noises in the room. I was beginning to worry when the door sprang open.**

"**SURPRISE!" Jason yelled, bounding out and squeezing me in a big bear hug.**

"**Surprise," Amelia said flatly, right behind Jason. **_**"Please don't hate me Sookie. I didn't know."**_

**I heard her loud and clear, even though I was beyond stunned. "Jason," I said shaking. "What are you doing here?"**

**My brother looked as if he was on cloud nine. "I know this presentation is pretty important and I wanted to be here for you Sookie. I'm so proud you're my sister."**

"**Yeah," I replied skeptically before ushering us all inside. "And I don't suppose the fact that Pam is here has any influence on your actions?" I asked as the door closed behind us.**

"**Alright, that too. You caught me ok?" my brother blushed. **

"**Selfish til the very end! You got a bottle of black fingernail polish packed?" I asked sarcastically.**

"**Nah," he replied. "I took your advice. I'm just plain old Jason Stackhouse, Northern Louisiana redneck. And just so you know, Amelia had no idea I was on that plane until we landed."**

"**Yeah," Amelia said. "I was as surprised as you are. I thought it would be best to check in and then figure out what to do."**

"**Listen Jason," I said, reining in my anger. "This is Pam's problem so I'll let her get what's coming to her. However," I glared, "if you do anything that shames or harms Eric and his position, I'll make you regret the moment you booked your flight. You got me?"**

**Jason shrank back. "Jesus, Sis. I'm not some stumbling buffoon. But it's nice to see how you really feel about me."**

"**Jason," I softened. "I'm sorry. I just know how you get when you're infatuated. You shoot first, ask questions later and screw the consequences." Jason hung his head, thinking I was right. "This is not some fraternity keg party. The consequences, in this case, could be extremely severe. Do you understand?"**

"**Yeah. I do." he said softly. "Don't be a fuck up Jason. Story of my life."**

"**It's not that drastic Jason," I said, although maybe it was. I took a deep breath and calmed down. "Do you have a suit?"**

**My brother brightened. "You bet. Got it on clearance but it's formal."**

"**Good," I said. "Amelia and I have an appointment but I need you to stay put. Don't gamble. Don't go to eat. Don't lay by the pool. Just stay here, ok?"**

"**You gonna give me a babysitter too?" he asked snidely, then quickly amended. "I'm sorry Sis. I'll stay here."**

**Amelia had quietly slipped out to change but now joined us. "We still have about twenty minutes Sook. Wanna get an early start?" Her thoughts pleaded for me to agree.**

"**Sure," I said and after getting one more brotherly reassurance, we made our way to the salon.**

"**I'm sorry Sook," Amelia said when the elevator door closed. "He showed up in baggage claim and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave him at the airport."**

"**Trust me," I replied. "I know this is all Jason's doing." Then I laughed. "But I can't wait to see the look on Pam's face." **

"**Oh yeah. That'll be good," Amelia said. She was just as amused as I. The doors opened to the lobby and we took our time getting to the salon, passing the casinos and a few restaurants along the way. We chatted about the ball but about nothing in particular. I wanted to share the last twenty-four hours with my friend but heeded Eric's advice to keep my mouth shut until I spoke with Niall. **

**Even though we arrived five minutes early, the beauticians were eager to get to work. It was nice being fussed over especially since I didn't hear one unkind thought amongst all the growls and snarls. I relaxed and enjoyed my pedicure while Amelia read the latest issue of People. Johnny Depp had been named the Sexiest Man Alive. No offense to Johnny, but he had nothing on Eric. I smiled and closed my eyes as the were tech finished my toes.**

"**Sookie Northman. I thought that was you," a voice said from the salon's entrance.**

**I glanced over and found Maria Star waving. I smiled. "Hi Maria. You here to get gussied up too?"**

"**Sure am," She said, plopping into the seat next to me. "Alcide says this is an important night so I should look extra special." She smiled bashfully. "I think he's going to propose."**

"**Really?" both Amelia and I said in unison. This was wonderful news. Maria was a great catch and a full were. Alcide would be a fool not to marry her. She smiled and nodded then leaned over and grasped my hand.**

"_**Don't say anything," **_**she thought, looking directly into my eyes. **_**"I'm pregnant."**_

**My eyes bugged out and I gave her hand a tight squeeze. "I wish nothing but the best for you and Alcide," I said, trying to conceal my excitement. **

**The next couple of hours flew by. Amelia & Maria Star were formally introduced even though each knew of the other and we sat around being primped and pampered, having ourselves a good old fashioned hen party. When the last hair was sprayed and the last nail polished, we all left the salon looking and feeling like a million bucks. I walked the ladies to the elevators where we parted. Eric wouldn't be up for another hour or so and I was anxious to speak with Niall. I got back to my room and had flipped my cell open when a knock came from the front door. Tentatively, I asked "who's there?" because who would be wandering the halls of a locked down vampire hotel at this time of day.**

"**It is Niall. Open the door Child." **

**I practically yanked the door from its hinges as I opened it and threw myself into his arms. I was so happy to see my great grandfather that I completely missed his obvious security breach. "Great Granddaughter, it is good to see you," Niall said, giving me a sweet peck on the cheek. "The Pythoness requests an audience with you and she felt you'd be more comfortable if I was your escort."**

"_**My sister will summons you through an unlikely source," **_**I remembered. "I'll go Great Grandfather," I said. "But we need to talk first. Has anyone advised you of the assassination attempt?" When he shook his head no, I quickly brought him up to speed. He sat quietly and with no reaction even when I got to the parts involving The Oracle. "So am I crazy or does this Oracle really exist?" I asked as I finished.**

**Niall smiled warmly. "No Child. You are not devoid of your mental capacity. The Oracle is very much as real as The Pythoness. You've been given a great gift Sookie. You say she healed you but I suspect your life span has been extended by many years."**

**As I happily contemplated an extra long life with my viking, I asked. "Can you tell me anything about my newfound sun power? I don't feel any different and she didn't leave me an instruction manual."**

**Niall laughed. "Unfortunately Child, The Oracle's gifts are shrouded in mystery but rest assured, when you need it, it will come." I still felt very confused and tried to fit all the pieces of this jumbled jigsaw puzzle together. If Eric were up, he'd have everything figured out by now. While I was grappling with my inner questions, Niall explained the sister's existence in a way I could understand. **

"**When the earth was still in the age that time forgot, The Supreme Being bore twins, The Oracle and Pythoness who symbolized the light & darkness within all creatures. The sisters were each given the gift of creation. The Oracle made fairies to protect and nurture the forests and be of help to their mother's other creation, humans. This pleased The Supreme Being, very much. However, jealous of their mother's love and her sister's accomplishment, The Pythoness kidnapped a human and became the first vampire maker. Her creations could only be born as the result of human death and they would feed on the blood of the living. As extra revenge, she guaranteed her vampires would find fairy blood irresistible. The Supreme Being was deeply hurt and banished The Pythoness, forcing her to exist among the creatures she'd made. She then gave The Great Void to the fairies so that no matter what happens on Earth, we will always have a home."**

**He paused and I seized the moment. "What is the Great Void?" **

"**It is the place between life and death. It is neither here nor there."**

**Talk about deja-vu. "So the sisters are a catty version of Cain and Abel?" I asked.**

**Niall nodded. "Almost. However, they cannot destroy each other. One cannot exist without the other and in times of great change or struggle, they will ally themselves for the survival of both species."**

"_**A supernatural dysfunctional family,"**_** I thought and asked,****"Is that what's happening now?" Niall's nod confirmed my suspicion. "The weres, how did they get involved?"**

"**Child, we don't quite know. Some think The Pythoness was trying to make another species that would dominate day and night but she failed. However, since they are creatures of the night, they are under her rule."**

"**So are the supes allying themselves with or against humans?" I wasn't sure I wanted the answer but couldn't help thinking of the bunker aspect of this place.**

"**That remains to be seen," he replied. "In all likelihood, humans will either destroy themselves or band together against the vampires and weres."**

"**But I still don't understand where the fairies fit into all of this."**

**Niall smiled. "My Dear, we are the glorified clean up crew. No matter who goes to war, the world will be severely damaged and it will be up to us to help it heal. Shall we go then?"**

**Nothing like Doomsday talk to get you in the party mood. I still didn't understand how any of this was connected to Eric and me but I dutifully took Niall's hand. Imagine my surprise when instead of using the door, he literally tore a hole in the air. It was like watching a live Bugs Bunny cartoon. "Do not let go," he instructed and we stepped inside.**

**I was blind, literally and held tight even when a wonderful warmth washed over me. We were in darkness only a few seconds when Niall opened another hole and we passed through. Amazingly, we stood before The A.P.'s room. So much for Felipe's tight security. Guess he didn't get the memo on fairy prince magic. Niall wrapped on the door with an elaborate walking stick I hadn't noticed before and two burly were guards answered. **

**We were led through the ornate room where The Ancient Pythoness sat propped on a throne of sorts. Her wild white hair streamed over both shoulders and her gnarled fingers beckoned me. If I hadn't been forewarned of this meeting, I would have been terrified. Instead, I calmly took my place in front of her and bowed respectfully.**

"**My sister has touched you twice," she said with no preamble.**

"**Yes Ma'am," I said. "But how did you know?"**

"**I sense the energy." The Pythoness turned her head towards Niall. "Prince."**

**Niall bowed grandly. "Most beautiful Pythoness. The years have been good to you. How long has it been?" **

**The withered lines in the A.P.'s face crinkled upwards in a hideous smile. "To long." She then turned back to me. "I am told you are fae."**

"**Part fae Ma'am," I replied, wondering where this line of questioning was going and how did she know Niall?**

"**Come closer Child and I will know."**

**I glanced at my great grandfather and stepped forward. The Pythoness leaned in, nearly touching my cheek, and breathed deeply. Her blind eyes widened at once.**

"**You are royal fae," she stated and looked at Niall. "She is your blood Prince. The prophecy is true." Niall only nodded.**

"**Excuse me Ma'am, what prophecy?" I asked not sure if I really wanted the answer. I was on information overload right about now.**

**The Pythoness sat back and went into a kind of trance before she spoke. "There will come a time when humanity will threaten the destruction of the entire world. In this time, vampires and fairies will unite and protect all of creation and the two who became one will show them the way."**

**You know the old saying be careful what you wish for? Well, I was now living it. I'd hoped someone would help me solve The Oracle's maddening riddles but now that the pieces were coming together, I just wanted to go back to being blissfully ignorant. To his credit, Niall placed a supportive arm around me. **

"**So Eric and I were preordained?" I asked, timidly. She nodded her head and I gripped Niall's cane. I felt like Sarah Conner in **_**Terminator **_**2, armed with knowledge yet completely powerless to stop the inevitable. All I had wanted was to live out a peaceful life with Eric but who was I kidding? Life with a vampire is never simple or peaceful and once other vampires found out what we were, we'd have matching bulls eyes on our backs.**

"**Fear not Child," Niall said, giving me a squeeze. "There is still time. We are only preparing you for what is to come."**

"**And you will be protected," the Pythoness added. "Both from above and below. Now go. I will see you and your sheriff this evening." And just like that, our meeting was over. **

**Niall quickly ushered us into the hall and when the door closed behind us, we returned to my room the same way we'd come. "Your vampire will rise soon," he said. "I know you want to discuss the latest turn of events in private so I will take my leave but I expect to dance with my great granddaughter tonight." **

"**I'd be delighted," I replied. "But before you go, I'm curious. How exactly do you know the Pythoness?"**

**I think Niall actually blushed. "When I was very young, the Plague was ravaging Europe and since humans were rapidly declining, I was sent to seek out the vampires to form a truce until the crisis passed. I was guided to the Pythoness and found her enchanting. We became companions for a time but we both knew it couldn't last and so, when the danger passed, we parted amicably."**

**I never imagined I'd hear the word enchanting to describe the A.P. and the thought of my great grandfather getting freaky with her was a whole new state of weirdness, but who was I to judge? I was doing the nasty with my 1000 year old vampire hubby every night. Niall gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek then stepped back into his "rabbit hole" and disappeared. **

**As soon as he was gone, I felt the now familiar calm and turned around to find both Eric and The Gracious Plenty standing at attention. My viking moved so fast, I missed it and before I could blink, he'd dipped me into a deep kiss. **

"**You smell Niall don't you?" I giggled when he'd propped me back on my feet.**

"**No Lover. I missed having you in our bed," he smoldered, gently nipping my neck. **

"**Calm down Johnny Hormone," I squealed even though I wanted to give in to the heat rising within me. "I'll give you everything you want and more later, but right now, I really need to talk."**

"**Has something happened?" he asked as he went to the kitchen and heated a True Blood.**

"**Only if you call a surprise visit from The Oracle and an impromptu meeting with The Pythoness something." That got his full attention and he listened intently as I shared everything I'd learned. "The truth is Eric," I said when I'd finished. "I'm scared. No one has ever expected anything of me. You? I understand. But me?" I shook my head. **

"**You worry to much Dear One," he replied, "and you must stop doubting yourself. You've said you may have been granted a longer life." He paused and smiled. "That is most important. Plus, we've been promised protection and we have plenty of time to prepare. I will teach you to wield a blade and the rest we will learn together. I've never heard of this prophecy but I'll have Pam find the origin. She is an excellent researcher."**

"**Is it that simple for you?" I asked, envying his pragmatism. I guess when you've been around as long as he had, most things wouldn't shake you. **

**Eric shrugged. "Why fret about things we have no control over? We can only strive to be ready when it happens but worrying would serve no purpose." He finished his blood and smirked. "Are you ready for your dance lesson Mrs. Northman?"**

**Whether it was his words or the bond, an enormous weight had been lifted. That's what I loved about Eric. No problem was ever to big or to daunting for him and he always left me feeling everything was gonna be alright. I strutted towards him, swinging my hips with a little extra bounce and placed my hand in his. "You lead Honey and I'll follow. What do you have in mind?"**

"**In honor of our king," he said, raising his eyebrow wickedly, "we tango."**

**For the next hour, Eric taught me everything he knew and it was so much fun, we added a few of our own erotic steps. I'm a quick study but Eric is an excellent teacher and our bodies moved effortlessly together. By the time our session ended, I was sated, content and happily looking forward to the evening.**

**

* * *

**

**Did Y'all take notes? Ha! Just kidding. Thanks everyone for hanging in there with me. I am already two pages into the final chapter and I'm hoping my brain will cooperate so I can finish within the next couple of weeks. Trying to tie up loose ends is harder than it looks and I want the final payoff to be solid. **

**Peace & Love,**

**Hippychik**


	20. Chapter 21

**Hello again and welcome to the final chapter. This journey has been a wonderful experience for me and I'm grateful for all the kind and helpful reviews I received along the way. It was like having my own personal cheerleading team. In honor of Valentine's Day, I recommend all hopeless romantics with vivid imaginations visit my profile prior to reading and queue the music link. Push play before you read the presentation dance. Trust me, it enhances the scene. You'll also find a link to Sookie's gift. Once again, I thank Charlaine Harris, without whom I might not have discovered my hidden talent. And now, the finale. **

**Chapter 21**

"**You are stunning," Eric said a little later as he zipped up my dress. I could feel the love and remaining lust rippling between us and my body instantly warmed.**

"**You're looking about ten kinds of fine yourself," I purred and boy did he! Eric's body was tailor made for a tux and his golden braided hair glistened as he smiled and kissed me gently.**

"**For you My Lover," he said, handing me a rather large rectangular case.**

**I gave him a questioning look and carefully lifted the lid. There sat the most exquisite platinum sapphire and diamond set I'd ever seen and the stones matched my gown perfectly. I was overwhelmed. "Eric," I sniffed as he placed the necklace on me. "It's so beautiful but…it's to much."**

"**Min ****Älskling Fru," he said softly. "I am your husband. Why should I not shower you with gifts especially on an occasion such as this? I know you have lived a lifetime in poverty but I assure you, this is no financial burden." He fastened the second earring to my trembling lobe and stepped back, admiring the view. "Stunning!" he said and I had to smile.**

"**Thank you Honey but I feel kind of guilty," I said looking deep into his captivating eyes. "I have nothing to give you."**

**Eric cupped my face in his giant hands and kissed me. "You are my gift," he whispered, our love pulsing through the bond and my heart swelled. "But if you insist on repaying me," he smirked, his usual swagger returning. "Come to bed tonight wearing nothing but these."**

"**I think I could arrange that," I laughed, groping his butt and he kissed me again. I could feel just how happy that made him and began contemplating how long I'd need to redress when a knock interrupted us. Diantha, our escort, had arrived.**

"**The area is secure. Ready?" she asked, pointing to the elevator. Her hair was divided into mow hawked spikes which she'd dyed black with blood red tips. She was dressed in what can only be described as a cross between a tuxedo and a police uniform which for Diantha, was rather conservative. I did a last minute hair check, took Eric's hand and we were off.**

**As we waited for the elevator, Diantha made pleasant conversation although it was obvious she was all business tonight. The evening was going to be interesting indeed. Apparently, it was a packed house and everyone was anxious and excited for us to arrive. Vampires by nature were not excitable and I only hoped this would not mean an impromptu blood bath. However, knowing vampires, it probably did. **

**While I was lost in thought, Pam drifted down the hall wearing an elegant, pale pink, spaghetti strapped evening gown like "Carrie" only without the prerequisite pig's blood. Her hair hung loose on her shoulders and her makeup was flawless. I was tempted to tell her she had a surprise guest but since the opportunity to play Pam didn't come often, I chose to wait for the inevitable "shock and awe." Happily, I didn't have to wait very long because when we stepped into the lobby, Amelia and Jason were already there. **

"**Hey Pretty Lady," my brother bellowed, immediately invading Pam's personal space and ignoring me completely. Eric's child stood like a statue while Jason's arms wrapped her in a tight hug. Her fangs were in full view but thankfully, she didn't use them. **

**Amelia greeted us with a smile then let out a low whistle as her eyes fixated on my neck. "Wow Sook! Nice rocks! You look like a fairy princess." She winked and I giggled because technically speaking, she was correct.**

"**Thanks Amelia, and you look like beautiful vampire bait." She really did too. Her Grecian inspired mint green gown was striking against her olive skin and her chestnut hair was piled elegantly on top of her head revealing her elegant neck.**

**Meanwhile Jason, who actually cleaned up nice in his dark suit, was babbling his usual BS but Pam wasn't biting. She rolled her eyes, turned and gave him a glamour whammy. "Sit down and shut up," she said sharply and my brother obediently did as he was told. Amelia and I both tried to stifle our laughter and the light tickles drifting through the bond told me Eric was enjoying the show too. "Explain," Pam demanded, pointing to my stupefied brother.**

"**He was on my flight this morning but I didn't know until we landed," Amelia offered. I appreciated the fact that she was trying to take the heat off of me but I had no reservations letting Pam have it.**

"**You have no one to blame but yourself Pam," I smirked. "I warned you not to mess with him and now you know why. I don't want him here any more than you do. I've got enough on my plate without Jason's antics thrown on top. Sorry Pam but this is your problem. You made your coffin, now lie in it."**

"**Master," Pam said, facing Eric and dodging my reply. "Surely you don't expect me to baby-sit this **_**man-boy**_**."**

**Eric gently placed his hands on his child's shoulders. "I'm afraid this time Pamela, you must face the consequences of your actions."**

"**But.."**

"**No Pam. Sookie is right. You were forewarned but took him anyway therefore you are responsible."**

**Pam slunk back. I could see she wanted to argue the point but her maker had made up his mind. Thankfully, Amelia interjected and broke the uncomfortable silence.**

"**I'll help you Pam," she said sweetly. "Consider me your wing-witch."**

**I could see Pam's frigid stance soften a bit and she graciously accepted Amelia's offer. The ladies prepared to leave us with Jason in tow but before they could go, Eric gave his progeny another assignment.**

"**When our formal presentation is over," he ordered in a faint whisper I could barely catch, "wait an hour then exit discretely. Take Stackhouse and the witch back to Shreveport and find the origin of this." He handed a slip of paper to Pam and she placed it close to her heart. I was grateful Eric was wasting no time gathering information. "I expect results by the time Sookie and I return home."**

"**I will not fail you," Pam said and bowed respectfully before grasping Amelia's hand and turning to Jason. "On your feet Stackhouse," she snapped. "Keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself and I just might let you live." She spun on her heal and pranced into the ballroom with Amelia on her arm.**

**Jason smiled confidently. "She likes me," he said sappily before trailing behind the women like a puppy who'd just been adopted. I turned to Eric, shaking my head.**

"**Honey, you know I had nothing to do with that right? I didn't even know he was here until this afternoon and…Where is Diantha?"**

**Eric smiled. "The demon thought it best to give us privacy and advised she'd wait inside. As for your brother, I've learned to expect the unexpected and I understand the…payback you gave Pam. I assure you, this is a lesson she won't soon forget." He kissed me deeply then offered his elbow. "Ready Mrs. Northman?"**

"**As ready as I'll ever be," I replied, taking what he gave including the increased bonded courage. "Just promise me one thing."**

"**Anything Lover."**

"**When the inevitable fight breaks out, try not to get any blood on my dress ok? I really like this one."**

**Eric laughed. "I will do my best Dear One." We crossed through the archway into the ballroom and I was instantly blown away.**

**Everything was black and gold with splashes of deep crimson. Large circular tables flanked both sides of the center dance floor and each table was dressed in fine crimson linens. The centerpieces consisted of gold candelabras holding long stemmed, blood red rose filled vases that resembled beautiful bloody trees. A massive buffet table ran the length of one wall and it was loaded with every imaginable food delicacy. The other was lined with rows of chairs and seated in them were several dozen half naked humans wearing the Willing Donor sashes I'd seen before. Apparently, neither True Blood nor Royalty would be served tonight and I was surprised by how that didn't seem to bother me the way it used to. Then again, it could've been Eric's nonchalant attitude I was feeling. **

**We bobbed and weaved through the sea of bodies and since weres and humans were in the minority, my shields got a break. I noticed everyone watching us and whispering and although the vibe felt positive, it became a little unnerving. I clung to Eric as if he were the last lifeboat on the Titanic as he guided me forward when who should emerge but Bill. Oh Yippee! This was so not going to be pleasant.**

"**Sheriff. Sookie." Bill said, bowing.**

"**She is Mrs. Northman now Compton and you will address her as such," Eric ordered. I could feel he was almost as happy to see Bill as I was.**

"**Yes…Of course," Bill stuttered. "Pam told me. Congratulations."**

"**Thank you Bill," I said, mustering my fake Sookie smile. "But aren't you supposed to be in China?" I know I could have been a little nicer but I was in no mood for pleasantries.**

"**His Majesty commanded my attendance as he did all his subjects who survived Rhodes. But I also wanted to reaffirm my fealty to my sheriff and now, his wife if they will accept it."**

"**Done," Eric said sharply. "But know this. Any inappropriate behavior towards my pledged and bonded lover will be dealt with swiftly and severely." I shivered knowing exactly what Eric meant.**

"**Understood," Bill replied. "It is not my intention for Mrs. Northman to feel discomfort in my presence. I only offer her protection and loyalty."**

"**I provide her both," Eric hissed then quickly tapped his anger. "But we thank you for your fealty." He practically spat out the final word and Bill took that as his cue to leave. He bowed again and disappeared back into the crowd.**

"**Are you ok?" Eric and I asked simultaneously and I laughed. "I guess that's a yes."**

"**Compton did that to save face but you must tell me if he betrays his word Lover," Eric said stoically.**

**I took his hand in mine and kissed it. "He will never come between us Honey." Then I snickered. "You sure showed him who's boss though."**

**Eric smiled. "Yes Lover. That was most satisfying."**

**Our table was front and center of a raised stage which was carpeted in red velvet with elaborate gold brocade lining and I was pleasantly surprised to find His Majesty, Russell Edgington.**

"**Sheriff. Mrs. Northman," he greeted, rising from his seat. "It is a pleasure to dine with you tonight." **

"**Thank you Your Majesty," I said as he nodded in my direction. "Nice to see you again. Will your husband be joining us?"**

"**Sadly no," the king replied. "He was badly injured in Rhodes but is healing and sends you his warmest regards. If not for you, we both would surely have met the final death. When he is well, we'd be honored to host you in Mississippi."**

"**You are most gracious Your Majesty," Eric said bowing. "The honor would be ours. What will you be having tonight?"**

**The king tapped a young Asian boy next to him and I got a little queasy. "I think I'm in the mood for Tai. Care to join me?"**

"**Most respectfully, I decline," Eric replied. "I feed only from my wife."**

"**So I've heard and who could blame you?" the king said thoughtfully as he turned to me. "Word has it, you are very…**_**unique**_**. But do not worry," he amended. He must have noticed my wince though I tried hard to conceal it. "Your vintage is one I'd like to see mature." **

**I couldn't decide whether to be happy or scared shitless so I threw my crazy Sookie smile back on and silently panicked. On one hand, Russell intended to see me live but on the other, did he mean permanently or until somewhere around my 40****th**** birthday? I knew he preferred men but he'd specifically used the term unique. Did he know about my fairy heritage and if so, who told him. Had it now become general knowledge? In the midst of my internal anxiety attack, Eric stepped up behind me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I was flooded with calm and comfort. **

"**Lover," he said gently. "Why don't you go fix yourself a plate. I doubt you'll have time to eat later."**

"**Jason and I'll come too Sook," Amelia added from her side of the table and they both rose. According to their thoughts, Russell's comments had shaken them too. I eyed my viking but accepted my friend's offer. I'd felt Eric's displeasure through the bond and figured he wanted to have a few private words with His Majesty.**

"**Thank you," I mouthed before leaving and he smiled. By the time we'd made it through the buffet line and back, Eric and Pam were whispering between themselves while Russell was busy speaking with Queen Sophie Anne's former security guard Rasul. They briefly acknowledged our return before resuming their business. Thanks to Amelia, I found I loved sushi and popped the last California roll into my mouth just as Diantha appeared and advised the ceremony would begin shortly. I used that as my opening to visit the ladies room not only to take care of my needs but also to brush my teeth. Eric never complained about my breath or having to watch me eat as Bill had but I still made a courteous attempt to brush after meals. **

**Since I'd have to leave the ballroom, Eric suggested or rather demanded Diantha accompany me. I knew he wanted to escort me himself but Felipe had arrived to speak with him. Diantha promised I'd be well guarded so we headed for the exit. We'd just about made it out the doors when a wall of muscle came out of nowhere and I slammed into it. Unfortunately, when I looked up, I found the wall was none other than Quinn.**

"**Sorry Babe," the were tiger said as he steadied me. **

"**It was my fault," I replied politely, although I was flustered at having to deal with another ex. An ex friend-with-benefits, but an ex nonetheless. "I wasn't watching where I was going so if you'll excuse me." I tried to step around him but he grabbed my arm.**

"**You can still back out Babe. My van is parked right outside and we can go anywhere you want."**

**I couldn't believe Quinn's gall and even though I didn't want to have this conversation, I knew I had no choice. For the sake of some semblance of privacy, I stepped into the hallway and let the fur fly.**

"**First of all," I seethed, "what makes you think I have any desire to leave? And secondly, I'm not your Babe."**

**Quinn looked taken aback. "Why so angry? We were good together Sookie. You know it. We had a future until **_**He **_**interfered."**

**Now I was officially ticked off and I clenched my jaw and fists. To her credit, Diantha stepped aside and stayed silent. "You mean Eric, my HUSBAND?" The stunned look on Quinn's face confirmed not everyone was privy to my current relationship status. "He didn't interfere Quinn and despite what you may think, we never had a future. We were friends who had sex. Twice. Nothing more, nothing less. I love Eric. We are bonded, pledged, married and deliriously happy. Furthermore, I don't owe you any explanations and I think it would be in your best interest to get back to work and never speak of this again."**

"**I guess I was wrong about you," Quinn retorted. "You'd make a perfect vampire you cold hearted bitch."**

"**EXCUSE ME?" I snapped. "Is that supposed to change my mind? Look Mr. Clean, I don't know what makes you think you have the right to diss me simply because I don't care for you the way you want but I'm warning you. Eric won't be happy about it."**

"**Is that a threat?" Quinn asked and I saw his eyes briefly flash as if he were about to change.**

"**More like a fact," a cool dark voice said from behind me. "You should heed Mrs. Northman's request tiger." Apparently, Bill had been stalking…lurking…whatever, and his appearance only served to elevate my temper to Def-Con 5.**

"**Why should I take orders from you Vamp?" Quinn growled. "You were history before I even met her."**

**Bill glared at Quinn and icily replied, "I owe my sheriff fealty and it extends to his wife. I will destroy anyone who hurts her." This was really rich coming from the guy who'd lied to, cheated on and nearly killed me. I felt an overwhelming rage well up inside me as I turned on my two former suitors.**

"**BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shrieked. "Check your ego Quinn. I don't love you and I don't want you." Quinn scoffed as I faced my other pain in the ass. "And you can lay off the fealty crap Bill. I know you have an obvious agenda and I don't want or need your help. Now get this through your thick skulls once and for all. I AM ERIC'S! Nothing except my death will ever change that."**

"**You know you are the only woman I have ever loved," Bill said.**

"**That's your problem," I replied coldly.**

"**And I know you still feel for me," he pushed. Obviously, his promise to Eric had been a big show and I decided I'd had enough.**

"**So now you're going to dictate my feelings Bill? Because if we're being brutally honest, I might as well tell you, I wish I'd met Eric first."**

**Bill pulled back as if I'd slapped him with an imaginary hand but I didn't care. If eyeballs were stakes, he'd be a bloody puddle right about now. Diantha tapped her watch nonchalantly and I took it as a sign to wrap up my tirade. "This conversation is over. I'm going to the ladies room and when I return, I don't want an audience. Comprende?"**

**I didn't wait for their response. I just spun around and marched into the bathroom leaving both men stumped.**

"**You're one tuff cookie Sookie," Diantha surmised as I slammed the stall door shut still muttering and venting to myself. "I've never seen a human verbally accost a were tiger let alone a vampire."**

"**I'm not tuff," I huffed. "I'm just really pissed off. I can't believe those jerks. The nerve of Quinn thinking I'd run away with him. As if! And don't even get me started on Bill. At this point, I don't care what punishment Eric gives him. I just want him to leave me the hell alone!" I finished my business, opened the door and found Eric standing there with a big toothy grin.**

"**That is good to know Lover." His eyes sparkled as he opened his arms and instinctively, I threw myself into the comforting embrace.**

"**You heard?" I asked, sinking into his chest and allowing the calm to soothe me.**

**Eric chuckled. "It was hard not to."**

**I moved to the sink and began washing my hands. "How much?"**

"**I believe every vampire in the state heard you tell them to shut the hell up," he smirked and the bond tickled.**

"**Quit teasing me," I giggled as I pulled out my travel toothbrush and paste and quickly brushed.**

"**On the contrary Dear one, you publicly proved your loyalty. I would have defended you myself but Felipe felt his business was more important than your dramatic love life." His reflection winked and I smiled back while reapplying my lipstick. It was hard to stay in a bad mood with Eric around. I'd like to say I asked my hubby what he'd done to Bill and Quinn but quite frankly, I didn't give a damn. **

"**Well thanks for putting a positive spin on my conniption fit but truthfully, I can't wait for this evening to be over. I am so ready for our honeymoon."**

"**As am I Lover," Eric said hoarsely and I felt the lust creep through the bond, heating my core.**

"**Stop that or we won't make it out of this bathroom," I laughed.**

"**Promise?" Eric teased, wrapping his arm around me and leading me back to the hall. We reached the ballroom where Diantha stood guard at the now closed doors.**

"**They're about to announce you," she said. "You are to walk to the front of the stage and stand before the council. They will hear testimony, ask a few questions and make their final decree. Then you dance and the celebration begins."**

**Eric leaned down and kissed me deeply. "Only a little while longer," he whispered sending shivers down my spine. I clamped down on my arousal as the doors opened and we took our place. I could feel the crowd eyeing us intently and I willed myself to stay calm.**

**The Ancient Pythoness was seated on a solid gold throne lined with red velvet. Niall was on her right while surprisingly, Alcide sat on her left.**

"**We will now hear testimony," the A.P. began, unraveling a scroll and handing it to Niall who read. **

"**A signed affirmation from the king's of Nevada, Louisiana, Mississippi, Arkansas, Indiana, New York, Michigan and Kentucky as well as the queens of California, Maine, Florida, Illinois and Georgia that you approve of this pledge as Rhodes Survivors. You offer them protection and an open house if they are so inclined." **

"**Stand and swear," the A.P. commanded and I peeked around and saw them all stand and nod. "Very well," the she continued. "General Rumson is still in Iraq. In his absence, he has appointed Alcide Herveaux, Pack Master, Shreveport Pack 9 as his by proxy. What say you."**

**Alcide rose. "Mrs. Northman is a friend of the pack and the sheriff has also been an ally. Furthermore, we feel Mrs. Northman could put a human face on the supernatural community, bridging the gap between our two worlds. We approve this union." He stepped over to Niall, signed the scroll and took his seat. The A.P. waited a moment then spoke again.**

"**The fairy prince Niall Brigant." A flurry of whispers rippled through the crowd as Niall stood and addressed the crowd.**

"**I have known Eric Northman many centuries. He is the quintessential vampire, cunning and ruthless yet loyal to his superiors as well as his underlings." Eric bowed his head and again the vampires whispered amongst themselves. It seemed they agreed. "I've been advised that on three separate occasions, the sheriff intervened and saved his wife's life." Niall paused then faced me. "I have also, from afar, observed Mrs. Northman. She is the ideal human, loving, truthful and no one could question her courage for she has risked her fragile life to save yours. She is honorable and worthy. Therefore, I condone this pledging." He signed the scroll and handed it to the Pythoness. She placed it on her lap and fixed her blind gaze on me. **

"**It is said your husband feeds only from your vein. Is this true?" You could have heard a pin drop and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand. **

"**Yes Ma'am," I said, wondering where this line of questioning was going. Thankfully, Eric helped keep me calm.**

"**You do not fear he may kill you even unintentionally?" **

"**No. Of course not," I said adamantly. **

**She cocked her head to the right and asked, "why?" The tone was one of genuine curiosity.**

**I glanced at Eric and said proudly, "because I love him and I trust him and want to spend the rest of my life with him however long or short it may be."**

"**But Lieutenant Victor Madden, eye witness to your pledging, has given sworn testimony you were not a willing participant. He states you were unaware of the ceremonial knife's significance. Is this true?"**

**I should have known there'd be a wrench thrown into our little formality and I wasn't surprised Victor was the mechanic. "He is partially correct Ma'am," I said carefully. "Although I didn't know what it meant at the time, I still.."**

"**Married the sheriff according to human laws," the A.P. finished.**

"**Yes Ma'am and if given the opportunity, knowing what I know now, I'd gladly pledge myself to Eric again." My viking kept his eyes forward but I felt the love he sent me.**

**The Pythoness sat thoughtful a moment, her claw like hands clasped tightly together then her skeletal head twisted towards Eric.**

"**Sheriff, is it true you share your resting place with this woman?"**

"**Yes Mistress," Eric replied calmly.**

"**You do not fear she may one day stake you if given the inclination?"**

"**No Mistress," Eric said than caught my eye and winked. "She has had ample inclination and opportunity to do so yet I am still here. I trust her completely."**

"**You know how pledgings end. That is why there are so few. Why would you tie your exsistance to a human when you could spend eternity with one of your own kind. Unless," she paused, "you intend to turn her."**

"**No Mistress. I respect her wish to remain human and will kill anyone who means her harm, no matter the consequences. Many vampire lovers have shared my bed, but none has shown me the love and devotion she has. If the pledging means my eventual demise, I willingly accept it."**

**The A.P. motioned to one of her guards and he brought her a jewel encrusted knife. I recognized it immediately. "Step forward and hold out your right hands," she commanded and we obeyed. She then took the blade, pierced our hands and held them together. "Let it be known, Sheriff Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse Northman are bound and pledged." Next, she sliced her own hand and placed it on the scroll. "This is a blood binding contract. If anyone attempts to break this bond, they endure the council's wrath." I breathed a sigh of relief knowing we'd just passed the final exam. The A.P. handed the scroll and knife back to her guard and said, "you are officially pledged. Now, present yourselves."**

**Eric bowed and took my arm. "You make me very proud," he whispered as we made our way to the dance floor.**

"**And you make me very happy," I replied. We took our position and waited for the music.**

"**There is just one thing I forgot to mention," Eric said and I eyed him suspiciously. "We must exchange blood." The Grateful Undead played their first note and my stunned body began moving.**

"**What?" I said indignantly and as quietly as possible. "Eric, you know what happens." I breathed. "I can't do **_**that**_** in public." **

**I tried hard to fight the happy tickle as Eric spun me out, pulled me back in and smirked. "Focus on me and think of very old nuns."**

**Normally, I'd be appalled. But since this situation was far from ordinary, I decided I'd chalk it up to a "When in Rome" moment and have a little fun. You only live once right? **

"**You're a dead vamp," I said deviously, hitting him with a blast of lust. **

**Eric snapped his fangs and prompted, "take your best shot Lover."**

**The music rose in a sultry crescendo as the tango continued and we volleyed the bonded sexual assault between us. Eric was right. As soon as I let go and focused on him, I forgot our rather large audience. It was only us, moving together as one. His piercing blue eyes gripped mine as he possessed my willing body and we glided across the floor, my heart beating for the both of us. In my mind's eye, we were still in our room, dancing only for our enjoyment. I felt The Gracious Plenty straining against my back and my temperature rose. However, a short time later while I seductively sucked the bleeding finger he offered, I realized our game had morphed into a very real arousal. Before I could think, Eric lifted me high over his head, flipped me, rolled my body down his and dipped me in a lover's embrace. When his fangs entered my neck, I quickly thought of my former Sunday school teacher, recited multiplication tables even hummed the opening bar of the national anthem all to stop the impending orgasm. My viking, on the other hand, wasn't as modest, groaning as he greedily enjoyed our grand finale. The room was deathly silent a few moments, then the weres and humans erupted into thunderous applause while the vampires murmured approvingly. **

"**Min Älskling Fru," Eric whispered, healing my wound before righting us and bowing to the council while I managed a weak and embarrassed courtesy. However, as I glanced around, it was evident our little show had had quite an effect. A few were couples had exited and several vampires and willing donors were now missing. "**_**Eat your hearts out Fred and Ginger," **_**I chuckled to myself then faced my husband.**

"**Can we leave now?" I asked hopefully as the crowd began to scatter. I hadn't reached my completion and was beginning to respect the term blue balls.**

"**Not yet Lover," Eric replied much to my disappointment. "We must mingle, but only a short time." The hunger in his voice told me he wasn't completely satisfied either.**

**The next hour was filled with numerous introductions and congratulations. I was able to chat briefly with Alcide and Maria Starr who's left ring finger now sported a very large diamond. I gave them my best wishes before being pulled back to the party. Apparently, I was the belle of the ball and shared dances with Russell, Felipe, Jason and Niall. **

"**You did well Great Granddaughter," the fairy prince praised when it was his turn.**

"**Thank you Great Grandfather," I replied, "but can you clarify something? If the Pythoness was on our side all along, why did she ask us all those intimate questions?"**

**Niall smiled and said gently. "She needed to address the vampires' concerns. Everything is on record now, including her blood covenant. Only a foolish vampire would dare harm you." **

**I felt relieved as Niall guided me once more around. Then my peripheral vision caught Eric and I looked over to see him talking to a beautiful woman. She was an Amazon, standing at least 6'1" with an ample bosom and long, lean legs that seemed to go on forever. Her wavy, silken blonde hair caressed her creamy, alabaster skin and a quick head check confirmed her vampire status. My internal bitch meter went off and I hated her instantly.**

"**Great Grandfather," I asked nonchalantly. "Who is that vampire?"**

**Niall glanced over and answered, "I do not know Child. Shall I kill her?"**

**The question came out of left field and although I appreciated the sentiment, I held onto my humanity. "That won't be necessary," I giggled. "I was just wondering."**

"**Well then," Niall said as his eyes twinkled. "Let's find out." Before I could protest, we'd circled again and headed towards Eric and the mystery vamp. As we approached, I grabbed a gin & tonic from a passing waiter and downed it in one gulp, leaving the empty glass on a vacated table. **

"**Northman," my great grandfather called. "Your wife grows tired of me. I thought we could exchange partners. Tell me, who is this exotic creature?" Niall certainly knew how to turn on the charm. No wonder Jason got tons of girls. It was in his DNA. **

**Eric pulled me close to him and the bond filled with love and reassurance. "Niall, Sookie, this is Elsa. She is my former lover." **

**I was floored. I always knew this day would come but did it have to be today? Even so, the bond told me all I needed to know. Whatever their history, it was just that, history. Eric's heart now belonged to me. I quickly regrouped as Elsa met me with a smarmy smirk.**

"**Eric, are you trying to make your wife jealous?" she said smugly. "I prefer the term old and dear friends." She'd stepped into my personal space and eyed me like I was a T-bone. My brain began pulsating and I knew she was attempting to glamour me. **_**Ok Bitch, game on!**_

"**How nice to meet you Elsa," I replied sweetly and silently wondered where I could find the nearest stake. "Although Eric's never mentioned you, I'm so pleased you could witness our pledging. And can you believe that blood covenant? We are so honored the Ancient Pythoness approves not to mention the council."**

**Elsa took a few steps back and cocked her head. "I see your point Eric. She is different. Well, good luck to you Sookie, you're going to need it. I hope you have a vivid imagination for Eric is easily bored." **

**My blood boiled as she turned to Niall, nodded and zipped away. Tactfully, Niall followed while Eric tried to calm me.**

"**You slept with her?" I said a nastily. "I thought you had better taste Eric."**

"**She is very beautiful Lover," Eric replied. "You can't argue that."**

"**No," I agreed. "But you can only look at the pretty packaging so long."**

"**That is why we went our separate ways." Eric's lips met mine and my jealousy evaporated. "You are beautiful, kind, intelligent, brave and fun and I am NEVER bored." He pulled my pelvis tight against his and kissed me again. Oh yeah, he was far from bored. "Our obligations are finished Lover," he whispered hoarsely. "I need to be with you."**

"**Let me get my purse," I replied amorously. "Meet me out front. I'll be right back." This time, I kissed him then hurried to my table and retrieved my bag. As I moved through the crowd, Samantha, that cute, young were employee stopped me. **

"**Mrs. Northman," she panted. "Mr. Northman says you are to come with me. He has a big surprise for you."**

"**Oh he does, does he?" I replied laughing. I couldn't wait to see what my husband had done and happily followed Samantha as she led me to the service stairwell and began descending several flights. **

"**Not much further," she said when we reached a landing somewhere in the teens. I followed her down the hall but just before we reached the door, I had a terrible feeling as if something was off. "Come on," she prompted and then I heard, "**_**stupid human."**_

**I stopped dead in my tracks, realizing I'd really screwed up. I tried to keep calm and said, "you know Samantha, I just remembered I forgot something upstairs. Just tell Eric I'll be back in a few."**

**The were's demeanor instantly changed and before I could move, she'd thrown me against the wall and growled, "You're not going anywhere." I silently screamed for Eric and hoped he'd felt me as two vampires I didn't recognize came out of the room and dragged me inside. There stood Victor.**

"**We meet again Miss Stackhouse," he hissed.**

"**It's Mrs. Northman," I retorted, "and you're in big trouble."**

"**Oh I think not since I don't intend to kill you," he leered as his eyes wandered over my body and I shivered. "I'm going to turn you and when I am questioned, I will say it was done at the behest of my king."**

"**That's a lie," I yelled, hoping that if Eric hadn't felt my panic, someone else would hear me.**

"**Of course it is but since I am his loyal subject and he signed the blood contract, he will be terminated and I will become king. I've concluded if your telepathic ability works on the living, once you've been made vampire, it will work on the dead. But if it doesn't," he continued evilly, "I will have your body until it no longer thrills me and then, I shall stake you."**

**For the first time in a long time, I felt very real fear. However, it was quickly squashed by a familiar calm surrounded by intense rage. Eric was near.**

"**My husband is going to kick your ass," I said confidently. The moment the words left my lips, I was lifted and thrown to the side by a great whirling cyclone. I hit the wall and dropped like a rag doll then rolled over just in time to see Victor's head fly off his shoulders while Eric lowered his sword.**

"**Is there blood on your dress Lover?" Eric asked as he helped me to my feet and I glanced down and checked myself.**

"**Not a drop," I replied shakily.**

**My viking smiled proudly. "Then I have kept two promises."**

**I couldn't help it. I exploded into laughter. "Yes Honey, you sure did." I calmed down and observed Victor's rapidly decaying head and torso. "I'm sorry I was so foolish. I should have known better. Forgive me?"**

"**Forgive me Lover," Eric said gently. "Your trusting nature is one of your most endearing qualities and I should have never left you alone." **

**He leaned in to kiss me when all of a sudden, a silver net was thrown over him and he was yanked backwards. The other two vampires had returned accompanied by three others. Three wore gloves and held the net tightly while the another man-handled me.**

"**We're dead no matter what," their ring leader said as he walked towards Eric while holding a very sharp spear. "So we've decided to stake your precious sheriff before we have you for ourselves."**

**I tried futilely to escape while Eric struggled and grunted in pain as the silver scorched his pale flesh. The leader approached my viking, raised the stake and I screamed.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**In a fraction of a second, my body filled with the electrical current I'd experienced earlier and it was as if I was no longer in control. My head jerked back and light spilled out of my mouth, eyes, fingers and every pore in my skin. It was as if an A-bomb had dropped. Then, just as swiftly, the light reentered my body and I was knocked off my feet. I quickly sat up, looked around and found vampire ashes scattered throughout the room. Apparently, they'd been eviscerated as had the silver net but Eric was still standing and to my surprise, gaping at what he'd just witnessed. **

"**Eric," I said and threw myself into his arms, "are you hurt?"**

"**No Lover, I am well but what was that?"**

"**I think I just used my sun power," I replied as I ran my hands over his body, confirming all parts were unharmed. "Or maybe it used me. I don't know but I'm glad I didn't kill you too."**

"**The power will never hurt him," a female voice said from out of nowhere and The Oracle appeared. Eric instantly dropped to his knees while I faced the deity and she answered my question before I could ask. "He is a part of you and therefore, protected." She smiled serenely and vanished. Eric leapt to his feet and pulled me into a deep, toe curling kiss. When I opened my eyes, everything was bathed in red and my heart pounded as if it were trying to escape my chest as an overwhelming lust consumed me.**

"_**Bloodlust,"**_** I thought but it was the last coherent one I had. As Eric sped me past the vampire remains and Samantha's body parts which were strewn about the hallway, the only thing I wanted was to ravage his body and soul. Once inside the elevator, there was no talk of love or hearts and flowers. There was only primal lust. **

"**Fuck me Viking," I demanded as I hungrily ripped his shirt open and the buttons scattered. Eric's eyes flared and he dropped his pants, lifted my dress and invaded my body. His thrusts pounded furiously like a power drill run amok and I went wild. "Oh yes! Like that! Oh God!" I shouted, gripping him tightly and my nails scraped his back. The resulting blood only fueled our passion. His fangs pierced my shoulder and I screamed as I climaxed before biting his exposed nipple. This pushed Eric over the edge and he grunted as his release filled me. We stayed still a moment, holding each other, as my breathing slowed and my heart calmed. The elevator stopped, the doors opened and I was tenderly carried to our room. **

"**Well there's a minute of my life I won't get back," I teased as Eric gently washed and healed me.**

"**But a satisfying minute, wouldn't you say?" he replied a little defensively and I laughed.**

"**Yes Honey, definitely satisfying."**

**Eric lifted me again and placed my exhausted body on the bed before sliding in next to me. **

"**We won't be in trouble because of Victor will we?" I asked. **

"**No," Eric whispered quietly. "We are protected by the blood covenant. Don't give it another thought Lover. I will handle Felipe." He kissed me softly as if he were tasting my lips for the very first time. "So tell me, Min Älskling Fru, you have your husband's undivided attention. What is your wish?"**

"**Well," I sighed as my hand wandered over his body and landed on his butt. "Since this is my own personal fairy tale, I think this is where we live happily ever after."**

**Eric's sexy eyebrow lifted and his hand began its own exploration. "Indeed," he agreed and he leaned down and kissed me.**

**

* * *

**

**Like all good things, this story had to end. However, if you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing, please add me to your author alerts. I'm taking a much needed break to chill, catch up on my favorite fan fictions and I might even take some ballroom dancing lessons ;) No matter what, I still plan to write several side stories in the future so we can see Sookie and Eric's relationship evolve. Until then.. **

**Peace, Love & Happiness,**

**Hippychik.**


End file.
